Crude and Primitive
by bluishlemonade
Summary: Kol/OC. Instead of waking up a hundred years later in Mystic Falls, Kol is accidentally brought back in 1940 ruined London by a seven centuries old vampire Dacia. He straightaway plans to face Klaus with the difficult alliance of this amusing woman.
1. The Accident

**A/N: Here I present you the first story I seriously intend to finish – and not delete it – if I receive good feedback. I've been having this bunch of feelings lately and I needed to write the result down. I just hope you like it as much as I've loved all the fan fiction related to Kol Mikaelson from **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**. You can actually check them out in my favourites. **

**I apologize in advance for any possible grammar mistakes. English is not my first language but I'm trying to master it – this will truly be a good practice.**

* * *

**September, 1940**

Being a creature of the night was surely an advantage in the front for the men, but for a London citizen as she was, vampirism wasn't of much use in the streets – aerial attacks could easily finish anyone's existence.

Dacia never thought about cooperating with the Allies as much as she supported them. She was seven centuries old – her survival was ruled by loneliness and depended on no Nazi threat. History would continue – she only needed to blink once to confirm that the war was eventually going to be over.

Contrary to popular belief, she was having a blood feast. Most children had been sent far away but there was still life remaining in the alleys, rubbles and the Underground tunnels. Enlisting as a nurse would have been untenable. She preferred bloodbaths to be private and pleasant.

She was ecstatically enjoying a dead man's neck when all of a sudden she heard sirens shouting in agony, informing her that enemy aircraft was about to fly overhead. Dacia left the corpse decompose somewhere in that abandoned barricade and hurried to the nearest safest room as her refuge was distant and ruined.

She had chosen a fairly comfortable attire to run that night – black heavy boots, loose khaki trousers, an ivory blouse stained in fiery red and a grey coat. She was done with dresses, especially since she had no one to admire them.

She moved rapidly and got soaked in the puddles on the way, but the race was definitely worth it – she found the perfect hiding place for the following hours of terror bombing. The first thing Dacia did was to take off her helmet and glasses and confirm she was in fact all alone. The place was a true mess as it was fool of wooden slats and scrap. She easily removed everything away and would have actually managed to make that place feel cosy if it weren't because of the coffins she found behind the improvised obstruction.

She disarranged her long blonde wavy hair, confused and intimidated at the view of the four uncovered caskets. Two men and two women lied there apparently staked, so she supposed they were all once vampires. The middle-aged woman was the only one who had died differently – her heart had been ripped out.

She was beautiful and ancient – the grubby gown she wore corroborated her theory – which didn't make any sense. If she had died that long ago, she should be all bones now. Dacia simply stared at her, who kind of reminded her of her own mother. Sorrowful, she let her rest in peace and closed her coffin, moving towards the next one.

She leaned forward the first male victim, the youngest one. He physically appeared to be her age when he died in his mid twenties not that much time ago, his clothes suggested. He was a stunning boy of hard facial features, suggestive eyebrows, wide jaw, appealing beauty and a perfect chaos of brown hair locks. As she thoughtfully watched him, she could only wonder how his eyes would have been. She quickly pushed that idea away though and focused on the metallic dagger through his chest.

"Daggers do not kill vampires" she automatically said, confused. "But that guy's dead for sure."

Dacia thought carrying a weapon like that could turn out to be handy, so she just removed it, cleaned it and turned her back, admiring the fierceness of the blade.

"Well isn't this a lovely epiphany. I must remain deceased for sure" she slowly raised her head towards the stranger and almost jumped when she saw the young man freshly awake, gazing at her with curiosity.

"What the hell" she shouted, leaning her back against the bunker's wall. He just chortled and enjoyed her misunderstanding.

"I believe I stand in front of my saviour. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kol. Feel honoured that I owe you a favour, I usually don't."

If Dacia were human, she would have died for real. Startling her was a difficult work and that Kol had easily succeeded doing so – which notably annoyed her. She squinted as if it was a dream, finally absorbing what had happened. "Dacia" she gulped in return. He just took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently.

Kol stared at her, slowly savouring her sweet beauty. She was small and thin. Her eyes shone in an impossible gold, her nose resembled a sparrow's beak and her lips were as appealing as a cool peach. Kol realized how dark her eyebrows were compared to her blonde hair and he immediately guessed she had dyed it, probably to look trendy. He had heard there was a way to do it but never really witnessed it. For some reason, he liked it more than dislike it.

"It's my pleasure, _Dacia_" The mere pronunciation felt oddly fantastic, like reciting a disturbing but still beautiful Edgar Allan Poe poem. He had always been intrigued about the Roman Empire, that's why he recognized the meaning behind the name and found it curious. Dacia became a Roman province right after the conquest – it was today's Romania and Moldavia. He never thought he would ever think about it again. "Could you please tell me what year is it?"

"1940" she answered, still puzzled and feeling kind of dizzy.

"1940" he repeated in a drawling. Kol felt a flurry of relief – though he still hated time gaps, he could have easily been woken up in the next millennium. "Well, thankfully, I haven't missed much."

"I believe you have" she slowly nodded, his remarkably warm hand still grasping hers.

After catching up a little, Kol suggested inspecting the surroundings now that the planes seemed to have left. Dacia wasn't convinced about it at all. Usually, when the city was safe again, she would hear a second alarm – and she hadn't noticed any yet.

"So there's a global war going on, the second one in such a short. How'd it happen?"

She summed up all the events that had happened during his inexplicable chimera: the disastrous imperialism, the birth of blocks, the greed of power, the collapse of Germany – the fall of the Weimar Republic, the Nazis' repercussion, the massacres and so much on.

"Let's go outside" he purposed. She looked at him blankly, holding onto his coffin when an unexpected bomb nearby made the place quake. "No new method of slaughter will kill me anyway."

"It will kill _me_" she blurted out, as if it was obvious. Kol had returned from the dead – Dacia would never be that lucky.

"That's a risk you'll have to take" she expected him to tell. "Would you rather stay here waiting for the individual who stabbed me?" was all he said. His eyes softened a little, like delicious crunchy chocolate – but as soon as Dacia saw a lightning of genuine grief, his nonchalance attitude emerged.

"No, of course I don't want to. I choose not to be murdered."

* * *

After decades of feeling homesick, Klaus chose London as his next destination. He had promised his lifeless siblings they'd start from scratch once he'd land there. However, when the war broke, he couldn't do as he promised. He never wrote Elijah, woke up Rebekah, Finn and Kol and gave her mother a proper crypt. He just didn't like the idea of finding happiness in such a dark era.

He was thinking about travelling overseas and heading back to the United States, which apparently was safer than England. He had spent days planning the return, but it was quite difficult to move the bodies with constant attacks there and everywhere. He was stuck alone and frustrated in that godforsaken city.

It had only been half an hour when Klaus went back to the panic room and found Kol's coffin empty. He had gone hunting and exploring the ruins in search of fresh blood, a successful yet difficult work as the streets were always desert when the bombing started.

At first, Klaus could only be baffled at the disappearance of his brother. He couldn't possibly think about anyone awaking _him_. He had sure a lot of enemies, but none of them could have done such a thing – that would've just been stupid. If someone wanted to infuriate him, they'd probably conceal _all_ of the coffins or even burn them.

Klaus cried full of cholera and destroyed the casket with his own hands. Kol would be far away from that spot by now, obviously resentful. Whoever it was who had interfered in his family plans, he'd pay for his imprudence.

* * *

"This is rather depressing." Kol admitted, watching painfully St. Paul's Cathedral standing among all the destruction from the roof they were sat at. It was a damp and rainy day in London that he seemed to fancy excluding the fire and the smoke. The shelling had finished twenty minutes ago, leaving the usual scent of gunpowder Dacia had always secretly enjoyed.

"It hurts to see the city you were born in turn into ashes" she agreed, tediously moving away her eccentric steam punk aviator goggles.

"It hurts to see mankind stepping back on their way to evolution" Kol answered, glaring at the lugubrious wasteland. "I hate wars. They are-"

"Crude and primitive." she finished, slightly tilting her head to watch him closely. "But are we not as well?" Kol was surprised about finding out her observation had always been his own. He had never tolerated socio-political hostilities, but then again he himself was hostile by nature. "How did you come back to life? I'm still wondering" she casually let out after a few minutes of internal meditation.

"I owe you a _favour_, not an explanation."

"You say it as if it were a nuisance. I won't ever _demand _you a favour. If I ever need your assistance I will humbly request it, you owe me something or not" Kol chuckled – he wouldn't mind to be _humbly requested_ for a night in her bed.

"Are you aware of the Originals?" she nodded. Of course she was. The Originals consisted of the first vampire generation. All vampires were their descendants in some way. Most considered them terrifying deities – for her, they were just a legend. She had always thought they were solely fictional, in fact, she had never heard anyone mention them ever since The Middle Ages' oral tradition. "They are no mediocre vampires as you are – no offense. They can freely walk in the sun and they can compel their own kind, but before all else, they cannot be killed. Every time they pass away it's not permanent – especially when they're slew with a wooden stake. The most comfortable way of keeping them harmless is using one of these." Kol explained brandishing the dagger she had been keeping in her purse until he furtively got it.

Instinctively, she swiftly ran back to the edge of the housetop at the realization. She was about to take another step when Kol approached her, but her heel hung in the air.

"Relax, love, I'm not interested on hurting you. I would have expended centuries in that repugnant coffin if you hadn't showed up and unconsciously helped me."

"I'm truly regretting it now" she sincerely said. Kol curved his lips roguishly, amused by her simple presence.

"I need you for the time being. I was hoping you to take me to your hiding place."

Dacia felt confident enough to disrespectfully chuckle. "My property is not a _hiding place_ and why would an Original want to hide anyway? You know that would increase your so called debt, right?"

"Do not abuse of my generosity, woman" Kol grabbed her swan neck in disapproval. "I just need a place to stay while I attend some business."

Dacia never gave up her sanctuary to anyone. It could sound stupid, especially now that she was challenging an Original's patience, but this time would not be different either. "I'm afraid you'll have to find somewhere else on your own."

She bravely looked him in the eyes and heard Kol tut. She was hanging now, her feet moving frantically due to the change of gravity. "I would gladly change my mind though" she rapidly retracted with a sharp broken voice "if you were kind enough to release me. I don't think I'd find the impact pleasant."

* * *

Ever since he let Dacia go she had been glancing at him irritated by his haughtiness. Kol would only smile in satisfaction and whistle innocently, decided to get distracted from the horrible rejection he was feeling from Klaus.

Dacia owned a precious house somewhere near Piccadilly. Although it looked lovely and elegant, it was a shame that place was visibly damaged and hardly saveable.

"Make yourself at home" she growled, leading her way upstairs and shutting the door behind her.

"Gladly" Kol answered, checking the hallway with awe. It was large and spacious, just as he liked – the furniture was old and made of expensive and varnished wood while the living room was full of withered flowers and avant-garde paintings. There was a telephone, a gramophone and a system he didn't recognize. Kol examined it carefully and took a vinyl standing nearby the chest of drawers, miraculously guessing how it worked and lighting his mood with one of Tchaikovsky's best pieces.

He thought about his next move with Klaus while he poured some vodka directly into his mouth. He'd eventually find out he had gone missing. The thought of having bothered him consoled him. He'd better get used to that feeling of defeat as he was planning on waking up the rest of his family, too. That could wait one more day though, the sun was about to rise and there was nothing to be done without the advantage of walking in the shadows.

He spent the morning nosing around and found nothing but countless books, loads of incense, bottles of alcohol and even a box of bonbons. He grimaced, not remembering the day he actually enjoyed any kind of food, even if it was chocolate. The only thing he'd care about was blood, he thought, and with that got really thirsty.

Dacia had not been doing much either but hearing Kol's moves and writing in her diary. She was afraid of him – it was natural to be – but she was never going to show it or step back again. She was so headstrong that she would never subjugate. She decided to calm down and so she ducked in her private bathroom and took a bath in the darkness. She had never had a ring that allowed her to walk in the sun, but she never meant to get one. That was the price of being a monster – she would never try to change it as much as she missed the warmth in her skin.

She took off her clothes and gasped at the contact of hot water. A few moments later, she wrapped her body in a bathrobe and went out only to find Kol lying in her bed. Her face went red in anger when she realized she had been bathing with the door opened and Kol had been standing there just a few metres away. She was not going to have any bit of privacy that day.

"I'm bored" he announced.

"If you are suggesting me to entertain you-"

Kol tilted his head, looking at her from top to bottom with lustful hunger. "That'd be so nice of you, thank you."

"You are so twisted."

"Come on, don't be grumpy – I was going to reward you afterwards. I've brought food." Kol said, tossing his head towards a compelled man appearing to be a civil servant. "He's a messenger, and I need him alive. As long as you don't kill him, we can have some fun."

"You are crazy if you think I'd ever share bed – _and_ food – with you."

"That's harsh!"

Dacia remained silent. Her hair was dripping an entire ocean but she didn't show intention of mopping it. Kol had opened the blinds so there was no possible way of walking towards him or the exit. He finally exasperated and persuaded the messenger to leave the room, not the house.

"What are you doing standing there? Enjoying the view?" Kol asked, giving her a smile full of arrogance.

"I was about to ask you to close those." She said, pointing at them. Kol just shook his head.

"We'll have to get you a ring."

"There's no _we_. As soon as you finish _your business_ you are gone."

"Let me tell you I'll do what I want when I want."

"Let me tell you I'll do the same. That includes kicking you asshole out."

Kol stood up and got closer to her, the tip of his nose just a few centimetres from her head.

"You have a filthy little tongue there, I like it."

"Don't you ever dare falling for my boldness."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kol said, finally doing as she wished and removing any hint of daylight from the bedroom.

"Good boy. Now leave. I'm getting dressed."

"I never just ignore peak moments like this." Kol murmured, cornering her against the wall and blocking any escape route possible.

"Don't make me spoil that pretty face of yours" Dacia showed her fangs in self defence, her yellow eyes reddening. Kol laughed softly. He was beginning to like that untamed beast – even with the characteristic evilness of her vampire form she looked astonishing to him.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't forget leaving your review – that will surely encourage me! **


	2. Gin Rummy

**A/N: I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites. This is crazy! I honestly didn't expect any notifications. Your words helped me to write this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was the end of the month and the sky was exploding in gorgeous blue, pink and orange when the clock struck eight o'clock.

She got up excited, putting on her boots and admiring her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a black tube skirt and a beige raincoat. Her hair was a little bit messy but she instantly sorted it out with a low tang braid to the right side of her neck and run downstairs with her vampire speed, rapidly closing the main door before Kol could distract her.

She went all up to King's Cross, watching devastated neighbours packing, sobbing or just laying dead in stretchers. The train station was not very crowded as night was about to fall and people usually travelled at peak times of the day.

She had been told to be on platform number three at eight-fifteen when all of a sudden she heard a familiar whistle and found the person she had been looking for. Ethan, the only friend she had ever had, approached her fully dressed in his Royal Air Force pilot uniform and strongly hugged her.

"Long time no see, mate!" Dacia said, moving away from him and gently punching his chest with a wink.

Ethan and Dacia bumped into each other in the sixteenth century. He was captain of his own ship and had also been a pirate in his youth. At his frozen thirty five years old, he had been married twice and had seven children with three different women. His lineage still persisted, but he didn't feel tied to it anymore.

Both of them had lived quite a lot of dangerous adventures all over France, Spain and Portugal, even travelled overseas to the New World. With time, Ethan became a famous thief of art pieces – he even promised to get her Van Gogh's _The Starry Night_ from the Museum of Modern Art in New York, though he didn't succeed in that attempt. She hadn't seen him since the 1920s.

"I see you are doing fine" he assumed at her happiness, smiling widely at her appearance and kindly grabbing her chin. "Have you smartened up for me?"

"I don't need to smarten up to impress anyone."

"That's my girl."

"What happened? I thought you were fighting in the south."

"I was but surviving that many accidents was beginning to look suspicious even to me, so I asked to be assigned in London instead. I've been thinking about joining the fire-fighters."

"I heard lots of our planes were destroyed."

"They were, but the Luftwaffe lost much more. Their strategies were just wrong. September has been a true nightmare. Thanks God the sky is ours and our arms industry keeps working nonstop."

"It will get better." Dacia nodded, trying to convince herself. They were about to enter October and the shelling hadn't stopped yet. "We thought the same about the Great War and got over it in four years. This can't last forever."

"What have you been doing?" Ethan asked, as soon as they leaded their way down Euston Road.

"Let's just say gritting my teeth. I've got a squatter at home. I've had to take this cocky vampire in. I don't know what he's up to, but I've got the strange feeling I'm already involved."

"Just kill him." Ethan rolled his heavenly eyes, suggesting the reasonable. Dacia could only laugh dryly at the response – if he knew who Kol really was he would never think about it. The mere attempt sounded impossible, especially now that she had been taken the dagger away.

"I'd love to, believe me. I can't stand petulant men. But he's older and stronger than I am – and I thought I was mighty!"

"He must have a weakness, everyone has one. Just find it and use it in your advantage."

"I really don't want to get into that jam. I think I'll just ignore him for the nonce."

"Then enjoy your freedom now that you can. Let's get drunk."

"You're so comforting" Dacia exclaimed, shaking her head. "I like that idea though."

* * *

Kol just arched an eyebrow when she saw Dacia leave, immediately carrying on with his writing. He was lounging in the sofa, her typewriter resting on his lap – it was a fairly comfortable tool he had heard about but then again never really needed.

He had decided to write to his brother Elijah, who according to the city hall was now working as an agent in occupied Paris. The objective of that letter was to inform him about his location and intentions and _civilly_ propose to join him. As soon as he pressed the first key though, his mind was flooded with threatening and witty words.

He read his convincing masterpiece and proudly smiled at it, approaching his human toy. The messenger stood there in a deep trance waiting to be compelled again. He was told to leave and make sure the letter would arrive to Elijah – he didn't want his message to get lost in the way.

When the man left, Kol rushed to the shelter he'd been awaken at. He was going to release Finn and Rebekah and make an alliance against Klaus – his brother just needed to learn he wasn't the only mean one. They would ground him in a coffin and they would wake him up after spending all the years they had been unconscious.

On his way, Kol wondered who was lying in the closed casket he had spotted the previous night. He knew Elijah was still alive given that he had left Klaus centuries ago. The last time he saw him, he wasn't really keen on going back to him. It couldn't be Mikael either – he had gone missing after their last struggle.

He found the refuge faster than he thought and shocked when he found out Klaus had moved the coffins. He hadn't expected him to do it that soon. He anxiously groaned and stepped outside, ripping out the door with a kick. If the bombs were not going to tear down that place, he was definitely going to.

* * *

Dacia went back home at dawn only to find Kol waiting for her in the stairs.

"What do you want?" she sighed, passing by and completely ignoring his tormented look.

"How's your relationship with the vampire community?" Kol asked.

Dacia gazed at him, thoughtful, gave a vague answer and continued upstairs. "Non-existent."

"And with your neighbours?" Kol asked again, remembering the place where she had found him wasn't _that _far away.

"Non-existent." She repeated as they reached the bedroom. She took off her raincoat and undid her hairstyle. She now looked kinky and funny.

"So you just live in the shadows?" Kol crossed his brawny arms, observing every move Dacia made.

"I do, literally and figuratively. Why?"

"Do you know who Klaus is?"

"No. Who is he?"

"He's the one who daggered me." Kol felt a shiver but showed no sign of his repressed rage. "I need to find him."

"Why don't you start by going back to your coffin?"

"I already did. He moved them away. I don't know where he or they are."

"And why would you care about _them_?"

"You are asking too many questions that don't require any answer. I bet you can easily find them by yourself." Dacia sat on her bed and glanced at him. They both remained silent for a few minutes, the one studying each other's looks, unsuccessfully. "So you don't know him."

"I've already said I haven't."

Kol just growled in complain, turning around and clenching his fists. "You should try to control that temper, you know? Patience makes perfect" she said.

"I don't need your advice, I'm already perfect."

Dacia laughed, cynical. "Right, you don't need me to wish you luck then. You've got fortune by your side."

"You are exasperating."

"That's a thing we've got in common." They were both acting like two childish grown-ups, which only made Dacia feel absurd. She had the following choices: killing him, living oppressed or collaborating. The first one wasn't really an option, so she chose the most understandable one. "I can help you find him. It shouldn't be that difficult. He must have a property in his name."

Kol snorted, that wasn't Klaus' regular behaviour. He clearly owned lands and mansions but he would never use them to hide from the rest of his brothers. One doesn't simply shelter in his temple when foes are looking for him. "He's cleverer. That'd be too obvious."

"Time will give you the answer." Dacia stood up, getting close to the window. "The sun is about to rise. I must retire." Kol was hungry of curiosity. Why would a vampire not long for the sun? Everyone did! Either she enjoyed darkness or she was too afraid of the blackness in her heart.

"Screw Klaus, I'm having some fun tomorrow night. Care to join me?"

* * *

When Kol's opponent sang _gin_ for the sixth time, Kol just narrowed his eyes and glared at the four Kings, three fives and the series Ace, two and three of clubs. He had bet his dearest watch, the one he bought during his last journey to Moscow, against the human's car.

Although he was visibly furious, he was showing his characteristic bitter smile. He was going to retrieve his costly belonging together with the rest of the pounds he had lost. "There you go, friend, you won it" he told the Irish man, leaning forward and snapping his neck as soon as he took the bait.

Dacia didn't interfere in Kol's vengeance – she was entertained by his unexpected tantrum. All of the costumers had started shouting, some of them stood still and others had pulled out their guns in vane when Kol just finished with their pretty little lives.

"Such a mess" he whispered, his mouth and cheeks full of dripping blood. Dacia just chuckled and shook his head at the massacre he'd provoked, slowly savouring the wine in her glass. "What?" Kol snapped, shrugging his shoulders. "Are you going to scold me or should I kill you, too?"

"I'm not arguing with you. I accept you kill twenty four people for pleasure."

"I didn't do it for pleasure."

"I know. You were carried along by irrational ire which is worse."

"It wasn't irrational. That guy was clearly cheating."

"Why can't you just admit you _suck_ at it?" Dacia approached him, slyly arching an eyebrow. "You can't stand not having things under control, that's why you get mad and you overreact. Will you break my neck as well if I defeat you?"

"Are you challenging me? You've just seen I always win, no matter the odds."

"I win – you get the fuck out of my house. You win – I'll be your unconditional servant."

"I'm enjoying my stay so far. I won't risk that."

"You're such a coward" she suggestively walked away, enjoying Kol's hesitation. But she didn't get too far – Kol held her firmly, knocking her down the pool table. Her hair spread all over it like an erupting star.

"Okay, I may suck a little at Gin Rummy. Why don't we choose something fairer?"

"What about a race?" she purposed. She knew Kol was older and therefore stronger, but celerity wasn't a matter of age – it was physical, and she was pretty sure about her physical qualities.

"I recall you were scared about the shelling. Where do you want to run exactly, that couch?" Dacia took his collar and made Kol take up her place.

"We could do it just before the dawn breaks. There won't be any risk then."

Kol half-closed his eyes undecided. He knew she had truly been annoyed by his presence, but she wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. He needed an alliance with someone, preferably an old vampire that could teach him about the modern day and history. Then again, he didn't really know much about her, not even how old she was. She could easily be less than a decade and he wouldn't have noticed since he wasn't an observer. That grip required aptitude and assurance though, and she had them.

"What? Are you a chicken?"

Kol's jaw tensed, he was no one to be called that. He didn't bear when someone tempted him, he would always jump even though the challenge was silly and imprudent. "Nobody calls me chicken."

* * *

Kol and Dacia had left the gloomy bar at dawn. The sky had still no sun, but some orange and yellow lights were beginning to loom in the horizon.

The way from Covent Garden to Piccadilly was straight and short but ruined – they'd be distracted by numerous obstacles. At vampire speed, they'd arrive in three minutes, enough time to take shelter from the sunlight.

There was no doubt Kol was going to win this time, at least that's what he thought. His steps were larger than hers. Why on earth had she suggested a race against him?

As soon as they agreed with a nod, they started sprinting. They found bricks, scaffoldings and demolished houses everywhere. The streets were sandy and charred vehicles blocked the path, but they somehow managed to continue with the bet. Kol found it difficult to believe how fast Dacia was, they were more or less equal in velocity – but he was the most aged one there! He sceptically glanced at her a few times still able to spot some fires and avoid them. Never since the Great Fire of London in 1666 had he seen the city in such poor conditions.

Dacia jumped from rubbles to columns and from columns to damaged cars, overtaking Kol a few times. She could see her house at the end of the street and taste the victory, but Kol reached her and there was no way to confirm who would get there first now.

Their looks met with excitement. She could feel the adrenaline run all over her body when he saw Kol's hair dance with the wind with the excellence of a wild horse.

They were just a block away and she was hardly passing him when an unsteady lamp post crashed in front of them. Kol and Dacia intercepted it and then stopped, looking at the fallen disaster for a second.

"This is not over yet" Kol exclaimed, pushing Dacia and dashing down the road.

"Oi!" she yelled, standing back up and running to chase him, but he was leaning on the front door already. "You were not supposed to tackle me!"

"No one said anything about tackling."

"I would have beaten you!" she shouted, threatening him with her reproachful index finger and vampire form. Kol chuckled darkly. He had never been an honest man, why would this time have been different? "Why is that nobody can cheat and you can?"

"Easy, girl. It was only a race."

"It was more than that and you know it." Dacia ducked in by hitting him with her shoulder. She would have accepted the defeat, but Kol hadn't earned her acceptance.

* * *

**A/N: Ha! Did anyone notice my **_**Back to the Future **_**reference? Anyway, I'll gladly read and comment on your t****houghts if you review. xx**


	3. The Fox

**A/N: Hello, there! I've been working on this chapter all day long. Let's just say things are starting to get interesting...**

* * *

**West Yorkshire, 1227**

It was Leon's second week suffering from influenza. His throat was swollen, his coughs were dry and his face was beginning to turn yellowish. The rag Dacia held against his husband's forehead was dripping in sweat. The only thing she could do was pray for his soul for she was soon becoming a widow.

"I don't want you to leave me" Dacia murmured, silently weeping for his unconsciousness. "I'm sorry I couldn't bear you any child. You married a cursed woman. I knew I was damned when I said _I do_, that makes me responsible for your current condition." She squeezed his hand and showed a disheartened smile. "But don't worry. I'm going to fix this, I promise." With the last teardrop running down the tip of her nose, she patiently grabbed her arc and arrows and went into the forest.

Ever since they run away from their misfortunes in London they had been lacking of riches and living in the mountain like plain peasants. Leon would take care of the cattle, sell milk products and buy a Sheppard dog whilst she would go hunting, despite being a woman. She had always been very good at it. His father was the one who taught her – he always thought any human being should know how to kill for survival. If it wasn't for him she would have been starving right now, as Leon was better wielding a sword rather than a crossbow.

She was going to buy some herbs for his sake the following morning. It was going to be difficult since Leon had always been the one haggling with customers and she didn't know how to do it. She was expecting to hunt bigger pieces than rabbits, hares, doves, partridges, quails and pheasants to sell in the market. A wild boar or a deer would work.

Dacia had been walking for about half an hour when she reached the nucleus of the woods and heard a stick break in the distance. She rapidly turned around and raised her arc, expecting a significant animal to appear, but as soon as she took a step forward she noticed another creepy noise in the opposite direction.

She spotted a vermilion hair mantle moving amongst the trees which only made her run, thinking it was a bandit standing there waiting to assault her. The mysterious stranger followed her, not half as unnoticed as he had been before. That was when Dacia sprinted more than ever, some arrows falling from her quiver. She hardly shot once, her hand brushing against her lips, when she heard a moan. That didn't stop the pursuer though – it only drove him madder. She was sobbing now, her heartbeat unstoppable. "I'm a fox, nobody catches a fox" she whispered, trying to convince herself about how fast she was. But she wasn't, at least comparing to her stalker. She was strongly knocked down and felt her ribs break because of pointed rocks. She cried of pain, feeling a pair of smooth hands holding her firmly from the shoulders.

"I did catch you, _fox_" a female voice teased.

The woman sitting on her hips was beautiful, fierce, had fair skin and long curly red. "Who are you?" Dacia asked, disturbed by her provoking blue eyes. Her adversary ignored the question and smiled widely, gently caressing her face.

"That's a gorgeous uncommon hair you've got there – neither brown nor burgundy. I'm sure your husband _loved_ it." Dacia's eyes widened with rage. "What do you mean _loved it_? What have you done?"

"He was agonizing, and you were doing nothing but extending that suffering."

Dacia didn't believe her explanation – or at least didn't want to. Why would someone give in such a sin? Did she believe to have a reason? Did Leon break her heart? Was she the woman living behind Dacia's shadow? Was he in some kind of debt with her? The more questions she asked the more she grieved. Minutes pasted when Dacia realized she had been kicking and screaming, threatening her with deadly words and fighting against the woman's grip. "Why would you do that? He was _not_ going to die, he was going to improve!"

The woman looked touched now, but she didn't let her go. She was staring at her as if she wanted to teach her a lesson. "You're in denial, I get it. It's natural when you appreciate someone."

"I loved him." Dacia said – her eyes glassy and full with repressed tears.

The woman laughed and shook her head, her hair dancing in vivid flames. "No, honey, you didn't. You were an exemplary wife, but you didn't _truly _love him. That sorrow would have been worse otherwise. But I know what you mean. It was the only one you had left. I've been following you since London, studying you. Your mother betrayed you but you didn't rat her out, you shot me an arrow and you are now trying to fight me – they must call you stupid yet you are brave. And _I_ need someone daring, wild, lonely, worthy of life's greatest gift."

"And what is that?"

She chuckled darkly, her face darkening and changing into something evil and abominable. "Immortality" and with that, Dacia witnessed the last seconds of her life, was forced to drink her blood and then felt her neck snap.

* * *

Dacia couldn't take her eyes off of Leon's body tore to pieces. She had been the one ripping him apart, feeding on his blood and now leaving him behind. Her maker, Sage, was firmly hugging her from the waist, stroking her hair like she had had some sort of motherly crush on her. "You won't remember him in a century. Every moment of your human life will just be a fade memory" she had told her. "I can teach you to feel pleasure and joy again. We could see the world, do what we please. Where do you want to start?"

For the first time since she sunk her teeth on her husband's inert body, Dacia established a genuine visual contact with Sage. There was no signal of ire and sorrow, only honesty. If it wasn't because of her mother, Dacia would have been happy, she would have never been to Yorkshire and therefore she would have never died and reborn as a vampire. "I want to rip my mother's heart out and eat it."

Sage smiled with delight and nodded. "We'll do as you wish, my dear."

* * *

**October, 1940**

Kol had decided he was sick and tired of lounging in the couch. He always did what he wanted, didn't he? Of course he did. That's why he chose the nearest guestroom to Dacia's just to be sure she wouldn't be false to him and run away now that she was to accomplish her promise.

He had been throwing a ball to the wall and catching it over and over again for hours, thinking about his next move with Klaus and hoping Elijah would soon receive his letter. It would take time, he thought, to give a message in an occupied city, but he truly believed it would reach its destination sound and safe.

It was nine a.m. when he heard Dacia sobbing, which frankly surprised him. He hesitated to wake her up for a moment, but he finally ducked into her room and watched her tossing and turning. He took her from the shoulders and shook her lightly only to see how she opened her gold-coloured eyes like a lazy koala.

"I checked. No boggart behind the bed or in the wardrobe." Kol joked, setting her free and tilting his head. "Are you okay?"

Dacia sighed, covering her face with her sweaty hands. "No, I'm not."

"What was it?"

"It was a memory, much worse than a nightmare, really."

Kol nodded, facing an awkward silent for a moment. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Why should I?" Dacia arched her eyebrows and grimaced but Kol was not offended by her dislike towards him.

"Is it wrong that I want to know about you? I mean, you are supposed to be my _unconditional servant_, remember? I must know who I am dealing with."

"Honestly, I don't recall having heard those words" she obviously lied and not tried to hide it. "What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?" Kol thought it was a nice start, but as soon as Dacia switched on the lamp, he recognized the disapproval in her face.

"Are you serious? That's not a proper question for a lady. Couldn't you just ask whether I like little cute dogs, gowns, opera or something?" Kol chuckled, he didn't need to ask that to know Dacia didn't like the examples she had given. She may enjoy opera, but apart from that, he didn't really think she was into dresses or animals.

"I'm not interested in that aspect of yours."

"I was born in 1200. That makes me 740 years old in all." Kol blinked twice, not expecting that number. He would usually bump into young vampires, though he preferred the veteran.

Dacia looked exasperated. "Why are you surprised, because I'm not half as respectful to you as the others? I'm sorry. I'm usually not nice to unfriendly people."

"You certainly have the pride and arrogance of an old vampire, I should have imagined."

"Mister Humble said! Who knows, we may be related somehow. I'm starting to sound so much like you."

Kol grinned. It was the first time she ever found his gesture authentic. "Tell me more. How did you turn?"

"Straight and fast."

"Why don't you want a daylight ring?"

Dacia seemed to think whether to answer him or not. She suddenly looked troubled, embracing her knees and shrugging her shoulders. "I like it to be limited."

"That is not a proper answer."

"I may have crossed the line too many times in my past. I want to have a weakness so that I remember I'm not invincible. It's not that I regret killing – I'm the highest link in the food chain, I have no remedy to that. It's just that I don't like to wake up without remembering how many people I've fed on. I want to remain conscious about what I do and not do. Depending on the sun helps me to have my mind clear."

Kol took seat in the unoccupied gap of her bed. So she was one of those violent vampires, then, one of those that had spilled too much blood and never had anyone to teach them how to stop. "I've got you one already – not that I give a damn if you want it or not." Kol searched for it in his pockets, but Dacia didn't look at him. She just stood there, not convinced about wearing one of those. "I can keep an eye on you."

"No offense, but I still don't trust you. Besides, it's been... five hundred years since I threw my necklace to the Caribbean Sea and-" before Dacia could finish the sentence, Kol grabbed her hand and put it on her palm, her eyes widening unbelievably at the jewellery bag. "No way! Is that a Tiffany? Have you got any idea how much it costs?" Dacia did have money, but never spent it in anything else but art.

"Of course I do, I'm not living under a rock, you know. Furthermore, I was the one getting it. It was nearly two hundred and fifty pounds." Dacia's jaw dropped a little as she hurried to open the bag. "You know you could get three thousand beers with that money, do you? It's... it's just too much for such a little thing."

Kol laughed. "Jesus, calm down, I didn't pay for it. And how do you know that anyway?"

"You can buy twelve with only a pound." She explained, esteeming its beauty. Sterling silver circled her index finger now, a vibrant coloured lapis lazuli boasting of pure glory. "Are you trying to buy my affection?" Dacia asked, looking at him in disdain. Kol stood near the window though, not interested on giving any explanation.

By the time he opened the blinds and the sun reached the bed Dacia was already cornered, her back glued to the wall. Kol narrowed his eyes at her fear, rapidly showing his hand. "You'll be okay. Look, I wear one, too."

"I believe you told me Originals didn't need those."

"I didn't say we didn't need them. I said the sunlight wouldn't kill us. It would just be annoying and a little bit painful without these, that's all."

"Did you have it bewitched?"

"Of course I did. It was an irritating druid girl in the waterways the night you were out – no one important, but still delicious. Do you really think that low of me?"

Dacia approached the window dubious but felt a pleasant relief when the warmness of the sun touched her skin. She gasped at the emotion of the moment and went out to the balcony. She could see London shine hopeful in a new day.

Kol stood beside her, his body leaning in the railing. "Kol?" He looked at her in response, secretly glad about her jubilation. "Thank you" she smiled with honest gratitude.

* * *

Early that same afternoon, Dacia had managed to find a shop that would fit Kol's class. It was small and a bit dirty from the bombs of that night, but it was still standing up right in the middle of Bond Street, one of the finest in the entire city.

He was trying a new suit on, tired of the few attends he had at her house. Ever since they met he had been wearing these scruffy clothes she had no clue where he got them from. Kol had wanted her to buy something different, too, maintaining that her outfits were overmuch masculine. Believe it or not, her linen baggy trousers were starting to get trendy in Europe. Kol would always be as old-fashioned as London women.

An old man was taking Kol's measures when a new customer entered the store. He had curly blonde hair, wide body and deep blue eyes. "You look healthy, brother" He greeted him with a bitter smile. There was something about him that made Dacia look back to the exposed ties. From the reflection of the mirror, Kol noticed her discomfort as much as the slap Klaus gave him in the back.

"I would lie if I told you it's nice to see you again, Klaus" Dacia's heart jumped frenetically inside her chest when she recognized him as the one who daggered Kol. She stood upright, facing the scene from a prudent distance. If he his _brother_ had dared to stab one of his own flesh and blood, that meant he could easily end with her as well. "What do you think?" Kol asked, disinterested and not threatened by his presence. He turned around a few times and extended his arms, showing Klaus a smart brown checkered suit.

He sat on an armchair nearby, admiring the elegance of his family and nodding twice. "It's deliciously sophisticated."

"I don't want it to be_ ridiculously_ sophisticated. That's Elijah's stile. I want it to be a kick ass. Speaking of! He must be living a good life there in Paris, with no one to dagger him in the back, don't you think?"

Klaus chuckled and made the old man leave but not Dacia. That's it, she thought. She was officially involved. "I expected to find you angrier, Kol. Has this little whore of yours made you weak?"

"Careful there or I'll chop your head off. I'm sure there's no way for an Original to survive that" Dacia said, raising her eyebrows. If Klaus hadn't been a freaking Original she would have taught him a lesson without notice. Kol's eyes met hers in an evident warning, fortunately, he just laughed at her audacity. "There is if I chop yours off first" he stated.

"How did you find me?" Kol asked, appearing to be nonchalant again.

"It was easy to follow you fools when you left the pub. I could hear the screams blocks away."

"And what did you want?" Kol inquired, tightening his black tie and instantly removing it. He preferred wearing none.

"I want a truce. You are my family and I mean no harm to you. I want us to be together again."

Kol snorted sharply. "You mean no harm to me? Did you also mean _no harm_ to Finn and Rebekah when you put them in those tasteless coffins? If it wasn't because of my _little whore's_ impulsiveness I wouldn't be here having this argument. Look at you, claiming you want us to be a family again. It's your fault the rest are still dead or missing."

Dacia just shook her head and left the shop, getting lost in the sunshine of the streets.

"Is it my fault that she's gone, too?"

* * *

**A/N: Please don't stop reviewing. Every time I get a notification my heart melts with your words. xx**


	4. Dirty Games

**A/N: After two hours without internet I've been able to upload this chapter. Don't get used to me posting this fast. I won't be able to update until next week this time so... enjoy!**

* * *

Kol ignored Dacia's reaction and tried to hide the betrayal he felt when she walked away. He thought she had run away like a scared rat at first, but then believed she did it to give them some space. She wasn't his bodyguard, he could easily watch over himself. Relaxed about that idea, he went back to admiring his own reflection, patiently waiting for Klaus to talk first.

"What are you up to with her?" Kol half-closed his eyes and pretended to only care about his formidable suit, which matched perfectly with the magnificent scenery of London. He would probably also buy a raincoat to wear on it.

"I'm not up to anything. She's a mere distraction. She lost her freedom to a race, she belongs to me now." He said shaking his hand with apparent boredom, excluding the part where he cheated.

"She's got a filthy little tongue there."

_That's the way I like women, foul-mouthed and fearless yet sensible at the same time_, Kol thought, his lips shut. He found lovely the way she spoke without thinking and still chose her checkmate moves carefully.

"She doesn't seem to like you back." Klaus teased, amused by Kol's new puppet. Kol tilted his head, curving his mouth up in a dark and cautious smile. He was obviously trying to put pressure on him. _That's easy for an Original to fix_, he thought again, remaining silent. But of course he would never compel her. Persuading people wasn't as entertaining as threatening them, playing with their feelings or convincing them the classic way. He liked her to be difficult, that would make the gallantry worth in the end. If Dacia weren't that headstrong, he would have probably killed her already.

"I don't care, Klaus."

"Then I guess you don't care I tear her heart out." He stood there, his body frozen for a moment by his menace. He wasn't going to defend her and make Klaus think he had grown weak. He couldn't allow himself to care that much about anyone. He turned to face him with a smirk, his eyes clearly telling him _Do as you please, but you'll owe me a beauty _– but his brother had forgotten about her at that point.

"I mean it, Kol. I mean it when I say I want us to be happy. I was going to bring you all back eventually."

Kol snorted at his confession. That was such an ambiguous adverb! It could mean decades to Klaus, even centuries. Finn was a good example of it. He had remained daggered too much time, more than he could ever count. And he had also meant to bring him back..._ eventually._

"I recommend you to start building your imperfect life without me. As far as I concern, you are not my brother anymore. I won't recognize you for a century at the very least. You can't just let that fly and expect me to forgive you. I still feel the treason in my chest. Now go away and don't interrupt anymore. I'm busy."

Klaus let a deep sigh out, stood up and glanced at him one last time before leaving the shop, rage boiling through his veins. He blamed that annoying and reckless blonde for Kol's rejection so bad that he ignored _he_ had been the one pushing him away.

* * *

It was not Kol repeating that insult what made Dacia leave, though it helped quite a lot, really. She was now in a payphone in Piccadilly Circus, waiting for the operator to put her though whilst she admired the energy of the square under the sun.

The place was crowded. It was hard to believe the city had been shelled again the previous night. Everyone seemed active, either buying newspapers and carrying bags full of supplies or rushing to help the needy and waving the Union Jack flag. Dacia had never thought she would witness that much life again. The constant movement reminded her of medieval festivals, when she could hardly walk in the narrow streets of the chaotic European capitals without hearing hundreds of hearts beating like ferocious drums.

That thought made Dacia stare at the humans for much longer than she realized. She was overpowered by the craving for blood. "See what fate has brought me" Sage exclaimed in surprise, her mind now down to Earth. "I thought you were dead! How is that we haven't talked since you abandoned me?" Dacia remembered that day with bitterness. They had travelled to America for the first time together, before the Spanish discovered the continent. Her maker had wanted to show her the small settlement of Mystic Falls, his words full of nostalgia and sorrow, but their ship docked in the wrong place and reached a random island in the Caribbean. That bad luck and the tension caused by years of coexistence made Dacia furious and reject her forever.

There was a silent gap for a moment until she heard a chuckle. "How did you find me?" Dacia did not answer the question. She had updated her research a lustrum ago so she could know where Sage was and avoid her. She was now living in Aberdeen.

"Look, I know I've spent centuries ignoring you but this is worth to be listened, Sage. Remember you spoke about Finn once, about her elitist sister Rebekah? Well, thanks a lot for not telling me they were freaking Originals!" Sage stood breathless at the other side of the line making Dacia wait impatiently, tangling her finger up in the cable. She was too preoccupied about Kol suddenly showing up.

"Have you got into trouble with them?"

"He's here. I saw his body. I didn't know it was him at first. I really didn't care about whom all of them were. Right now, though, something has switched on in my head and – it can't be a coincidence. I think Kol's planning to wake everyone up at Klaus' back. Anyway, I thought I had to inform you. If you're still interested, I'll see you around in London. You're welcome."

"Dacia-" Sage said more loudly than she had intended. She was about to hung up the phone but hold herself back, biting her bottom lip.

"What?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know how much you _love_ him. And even if I can't understand it, I wish you no more emptiness."

* * *

Kol could hear Dacia's breath slowing down as a consequence of falling into a deep sleep in the bathtub. He had been waiting for her in the sidewalk, the sun brightening his toasted hair, when he sensed she was clearly mad at him.

"Are you pissed off?" Kol smirked, following her inside the house and all over the hall. She had told him he was _the most impertinent man she'd ever had the misfortune to meet_ and reproached him _he only cared about his honour_ before she locked herself in the bedroom.

He was now sitting in the handrail of the stairs, making his way into her opening mind and projecting false scenery in her dreams. He didn't remember the last time he did that, toying with somebody else's thoughts. He was tempted by the idea of gathering different pieces of memories as he found her extremely mysterious, but he chose to have fun over breaking into her privacy.

Ever since she took the dagger off of his chest, he was experiencing a serious attraction towards her. He found her genuinely fair and sour, which only made the challenge of bedding her more entertaining. Apparently, she was the only one who hadn't noticed that sort of sexual tension between them... yet.

They were lying on the greenish grass of Hyde Park, Dacia wearing a stunning white silky dress and no shoes. Watching the clouds move rapidly in the sky had never been that entertaining. "Stop doing that" she grinned without gazing at him, small cute wrinkles appearing in her temples. Back in reality, Kol realized it was the first time he had seen her smiling like that.

"Doing what?" he asked with false innocence and without taking his eyes off of her golden irises, which resembled to sweet honey.

"You're staring at me. I hate it when people do that" she tilted her head to face him and slowly raised her eyebrows at him. Kol was now sitting on her hips, playful. "Ew, Kol!" Dacia laughed, trying to get rid of his grip. "If you want to get laid just find a brothel."

Kol didn't erase the mischief from his face. "Why would I do that if I already have you here?" Her eyes widened and so did his at the realization.

"Have you just called me _you know what_ again?"

"Wha-, no, I haven't! Stop misunderstanding my remarks! It was _Klaus_ who labelled you as that. _I_ meant I preferred your company, you grouchy." Instead of getting furious with his answer, she took his place and grabbed his collar, her lips still wide. "Be careful with the blazer, tigress, it's new."

"I know. I chose it. It'd be a shame if I tore it apart."

"On second thought, not really" Kol teased, moving his nose close to hers even though she pulled her head back automatically. "You're so prude."

"I'm not falling into your charms."

"So you think I'm charming?"

Dacia let a satiric laugh out. "It's a way of talking, darling."

Kol's almond-shaped eyes held hers. He was lustfully staring at her like an unruly teenager who'd just been expelled from school for having put his hands under a lady's skirt. "_Darling_" Kol repeated, every syllable echoing in his head. "I may use that word from now on, it sounds aggressive. I like it."

By knocking her down again, his fingertips caressed the surface of her creamy skin. She was visibly overwhelmed by his proximity, her breast going up and down fast. Dacia felt her body weak when their eyes met again. She was shaking like a jelly for pure chemistry, feeling absurdly powerless. It was as if she'd been hypnotized and told not to move though she knew – or hoped – Kol hadn't done so.

"Kol, I'm serious!" They had now begun a funny dance all over the park, both giggling and overruling the other's authority until they eventually reached the lake shore.

He gently placed his palm on Dacia's thigh and went up under her dress, his forehead supporting on hers. He had never seen such long and black eyelashes before. "Do you really want me to stop?" But she didn't say anything. She just got ready for the kiss Kol gave her, finally giving in the temptation. To her surprise, Kol was soft and soothing while she was as savage as a panther. Kol felt a shiver back in the corridor, doubting that wasn't happening and almost able to feel the taste of her lips.

His power faded away the moment Dacia woke up, startled not only by the dream but by horrible suffocation. She got out of the hot water, slightly baffled. Meanwhile, Kol ducked into his bedroom, enjoying her unstoppable breath with a chuckle.

* * *

Ethan had just prepared a cup of tea and turned the radio on when he suddenly heard the door bell and was surprised by the passion in Dacia's eyes.

"Hey, what's-" he began to say but was instantly interrupted by her fierce lips covering his mouth in a delicious French-kiss. "-up?"

"I'm confused and horny. Let's have sex" she demanded, panting and pushing him down the Persian carpet of his apartment. She had already ripped apart her own blouse and was about to take his shirt off when Ethan grabbed her elbows gently, the sassy little creature insisting on licking his chest.

"I think we made clear a long time ago this was a weird thing to remember the following morning."

"_This_ has always been our irremediable guilty pleasure, Ethan. Please, don't push me away now." Dacia kissed him again, this time wilder if possible.

He yielded to desire, not even bothering to take her to bed. In that moment, none of them cared about comfort. She undressed him with surprising ability and eagerness, desperately wanting to feel him inside her. They rolled all over the room, smashed random objects with their bodies and even broke a mirror.

She hadn't slept properly at the thought. She was now lying on a proper surface inside Ethan's bed, sweaty and naked. That dream she had recently had had driven her hormones crazy. She didn't want to admit it but the true was Kol had turned her on.

"Dacia?" Ethan asked from the shadows, covering her small body with the duvet. "Do you want to talk?" She shook her head, troubled. She was ashamed of her behaviour. She had been dragged by pure recklessness when she would usually think about it more than twice. "You know you can tell me, do you?" he whispered, kindly hugging her behind her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm despicable."

Ethan squeezed her kindly. "Does making out with me make people despicable?"

"No, it's just- I've never felt this impulsive in ages. And you know how things end up when I do things impromptu."

"Either you lamenting or becoming a sadist." Dacia had wanted to give him a reproachful look. But she did not. She wasn't facing him and, besides, he was right. Ethan knew she didn't regret the sex but her spontaneity. She wasn't thinking about the awkwardness, she wasn't thinking about that not repeating again – they had shared too much time together to be embarrassed about it. "So you think this could be a start?"

"No, I feel good. I'm just afraid. I've worked really hard on not being a psycho anymore. I must be overwhelmed by walking in the sun and living with Kol."

"Kol?" Ethan gasped when he realized who she was talking about. "You mean that vampire. Is he dangerous?"

"I guess so. But I can handle him. He just gets me on my nerves. God, I feel so stupid. It's hardly been a week since I met him."

Ethan took her hand and stroked her ring, analyzing it with his touch. "Are you sure you want to wear it?"

"I haven't massacred yet. As soon as I screw up though, I'm done."

* * *

Dacia would have liked to have a shot of absinthe just like old times – when things hurt and that liquor was the only sleep-inducing product available. But she wasn't a fan of Ethan's rum and brandy.

She suddenly got up from bed and got dressed in the darkness an hour later, thinking she was probably going to feel better at home. She saw Ethan still and quiet, his eyelids in rapid movement, and closed the door behind her.

Her clothes were totally ruined but the raincoat was still wearable. The streets were frosted and lifeless in bluish and greyish colours. There was no bombing outside, which made her way back to Piccadilly easy and fast.

A few blocks before her house, someone bumped into her and cornered her in an alley, thick hands holding her neck and jaw by brute force. She hardly whispered the name of her attacker, her state of vulnerability making him smirk.

"You're so small I could end you without any effort."

"You're so big I could hardly find a proper place to hide your body." Dacia mocked, her chuckle interrupted by Klaus' grip tightening.

"I don't know what the hell makes him desire you." Klaus blurted out.

"Of course this is about him again!" Dacia exclaimed with difficulty, her feet floating in the air. "Do you really think killing me will change his mind? _I _haven't opened his eyes, _waking up_ in the coffin has."

"I'm not killing you to change his mind, sweetheart, I'm doing it for pure delight."

"You are just trying to convince yourself _I_ am the one to blame when _you_'ve been the one that has brought us to this situation." Dacia held firmly to Klaus' hands, desperate to fly away like a domestic bird. "I'm not judging you. I honestly don't give a rip about what you do or not do with your siblings. I myself have done horrible things, too. Pointing at others doesn't make any of us less guilty."

Klaus tried to meet her eyes, but she already knew an Original could compel her and didn't want to take the risk of making any contact. He finally gave up at her insistences, loosening his grip but not letting her go. Dacia coughed a few times, her face obviously exhausted because of his violence.

"If you want Kol back you'll have to fix the problem on your own." Dacia knew which the solution was – waking Finn and Rebekah up – but she didn't say a word. She knew something great was coming and she had already chosen a side – Kol's side. _You are asking too many questions that don't require any answer. I bet you can easily find them by yourself._ Now that she had understood his remark, she was not going to reveal any of the intentions she believed he had.

If she were in Klaus' shoes, she would have started with an apology. Thinking it twice though, Kol didn't seem to be one of those people who kindly forgave and forget. "You fucked everything up, Klaus. I've seen you want to fix it. But _meaning_ it is not enough. _Prove_ him you really care and _leave_ me alone."

Klaus appeared upset for a moment, but as soon as Dacia saw him broken, he furiously grabbed her heart with his right hand. She gasped at the sensation of having his arm inside her, holding the organ that somehow kept her alive as a vampire.

"Bloody good soliloquy, honey" he said close to her hear and smelled her essence loudly. "_Leaving you alone_ would be no fun, though." Klaus held her chin softly and squeezed her heart at the same time. "If Kol doesn't want me around, fine, let him know Finn, Rebekah and I will be gone in two weeks."

Only when Dacia nodded did Klaus let her go. She automatically placed her hand in her chest, pale at the thought she could be dead right now. He grabbed her by the collar and found his eyes, her pupils relaxing and obeying his will. "Also, punch him with all your strength. It's extremely funny to imagine someone beating him." And with that, Klaus disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: As always, please don't forget to review. You have no idea how happy your words make me. xx**


	5. Revelations

**A/N: Whoa! This was so fun to write! I've been typing all day long... I sincerely hope you enjoy the result. See you at the end of it!**

* * *

"Good morrow" Dacia grimaced at Kol's voice, knowing which was going to be her answer. She had tried to be stealthy but fooling him appeared to be a difficult work as she felt the desperate need of giving him Klaus' message. "You look awful" he continued, handing her a glass full of blood she rejected with a snatch. Dacia would have liked to accept his offer and urgently drunk all of it, but even though she was weary and hungry and her eye rings darkened, all she did was punching him hard in the face.

Kol hadn't seen that coming and fell to the floor, puzzled by her strength and reaction. "What was that for?!" he growled.

"I don't know! I can't prevent this. I have to do it" Dacia panicked, ducking into the hall and grabbing him by the neck. For some reason, she felt even stronger than before, probably due to his brother's incitement. But at the second time she raised her fist, Kol had already shoved her to the nearest column, her bones complaining at the impact.

"Do you really hate me that much? You have barely seen my mean part yet!" Kol yelled, showing his intimidating fangs and obscurest look, her hands struggling to beat him up.

"I _don't_ want this!" Dacia shouted in response, kicking him hard in the stomach and consequently making him collide with the nearest partition wall. "I've got a message from Klaus" she explained, sick and tired of not being able to control her actions.

"Klaus?" Kol asked in something between a grunt and an exclamation. He moved to his side and shook the dust off of his shirt, receiving Dacia once again in his embrace.

"Please, Kol!" she begged, their faces frowned by the effort of fighting someone with similar power. Kol easily succeeded making visual contact with her, her pupils and her entire body relaxing at his might.

"It's okay, Dacia. You can stop now." She sighed in relief and hugged him, fatigued. Kol pressed her close and stood there lying on the nearest carpet in the library, his hands kindly placed on her tight back. They had somehow moved four rooms until they got there. Not until then had he realized Dacia's chest was stained in red. He meticulously analyzed her raincoat in the nearest zone to her breast, perplexed about how serious Klaus had been about tearing her heart out. "I should probably get you some more blood" Kol proposed, not interested on his brother for the time being.

"I'm fine. I just need a glass of whisky."

"Don't be ridiculous. You are weak. That's the latest thing you need right now. How long have you been without feeding on someone?"

"Quite a lot, actually."

"You must feel like crap. I'm taking you to your room."

"I can walk, you know?" Dacia smiled now that Kol couldn't see her, as her chin was placed in his shoulder. But he was already going upstairs, his arms holding her from legs and waist.

She sat up in the corner of the bed and watched Kol leave for a moment. She decided she didn't want to rest on scruffy clothes and chose something else from the wardrobe. When he came back, she was already in her underwear – he didn't make any comment about it though. He was utterly pissed about what had just happened and too busy massaging his jaw. Dacia just chortled at the sight. He was a true mess at the moment, his hair untidy and his face and new black shirt white because of gypsum dust. "Stop laughing at me!" he grinned, his eyes narrowing a little.

She slowly moved to him, her clothes still in her hands, and raised her fingers to his nose in order to remove a little drop of blood that was going down his upper lip. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Kol gave her another glass as a peace offer, which left Dacia puzzled. She had never heard him apologize, especially when he had barely touched her and therefore had no reason to do so. "But you must tell me where you go. Someday you won't show up and I'll have to go there and help you."

"I don't like the idea of being rescued. I'm old enough to take care of myself" Dacia shook her head and accepted the glass. Her face went automatically dark when she finished it. She was still thirsty. It wasn't enough.

"Not against us."

"I have just beaten you, remember?"

"You didn't really have time enough to beat me" Kol excused, giving her a playful smile.

"I _would have _beaten you" she retracted and arched an eyebrow only to see Kol pulling faces at her.

"It's always would haves with you." Dacia pushed him gleefully, pretending to be offended by his remark. Kol smiled wider, but as soon as he did so, his face went serious. "Are you okay?" she asked, aware of Kol's faint humanity hiding there somewhere. He was obviously mad but also sad because of what had happened with Klaus.

"I should be the one asking you that. But yes, I'm fine. I'm always fine."

"Is there any more blood?"

"No, I may be a monster but I don't kill kids. I just borrowed some of this one."

"I want more."

"You've had enough."

She pouted, not satisfied by his reply. He had just walked away and left her and her privacy alone. It was all she had longed for when she first met him, that's why she was surprised to find out she really didn't want him to leave her. "I know, but I want more, _much_ more."

* * *

Fighting with the collar of her nightshirt, Dacia got changed and hurried to the corridor, knowing Kol would follow as soon as he heard her. "Come with me, I want to show you something" she had explained.

"What's going on?" Kol was curious about her secrecy. She had been gone all day somewhere inside the house, he realized, but not in her bedroom. She was hardly hiding something with her body, an unperceived door he had never noticed before.

"Just go inside" she demanded, opening the tight entry and moving to his back. He gazed at her hesitant, went inside and climbed upstairs to enter a large and dusty attic full of antiques that must have belonged to Dacia once.

Kol watched carefully every detail, studying his surroundings. They were goblets, candelabras, coins, minerals, a pair of tiaras, gems and jewels, fans, a harp and a Spanish guitar, hourglasses and porcelain teapots – all of them from different times and lands. A giant wardrobe was showing off very well preserved gowns from the Victorian Era, there was even an armoury full of axes, arrows, arcs, stakes and liquid vervain, a gorgeous platinum sword especially brilliant and tidy.

"Is this all yours?" Kol had been living for too much time and liked to collect things as well. Unfortunately, he didn't preserve any of his human belongings and he would have loved to keep his first sword. "Were you a witch?" he asked, grabbing one of the grimoires standing in an unsteady bookcase.

"I stole those. Everything else is mine" she said, sitting on a rocking chair. "Every time I'm sad I come up here."

"Are you sad?"

"No but I bet you were this dawn and I wanted to share my sanctuary with you."

"I was not sad" Kol shrugged and knelt in front of her, making the chair swing like a cot. Dacia smiled and stroked his hair, his eyes meeting hers with fierceness and surprise. "Klaus will be gone in two weeks with Finn and Rebekah" she announced, leaning towards him. It was weird mentioning them for the second time out loud as she had never known them. Sage had spoken wonders about him and swore she embodied the evil, but she had never heard a second opinion about them both. "And since he threatened me, I've decided to help you because _I_ want to, not because _you_ force me to."

Kol frowned and watched Dacia's face lightened up by the moonlight. Thin hair locks fell from her bun begging for a new colouring, her eyes glittering with frankness. He was so busy immortalizing that picture that he scarcely felt any kind of rage or pain about Finn and Rebekah's fate. It may sound selfish, but he preferred it that way. He was calm and in peace thanks to her kindness, a facade she had never shown before.

"I'm curious, though. Why did you choose to have me around? We barely stand each other. _I barely stand you_."

Kol didn't really know the answer to that question. The first time he saw her he just thought she was too hot and charismatic to be killed, but that wasn't the real reason he hadn't murdered her. Seducing her was supposed to be the plus to their alliance.

"_We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken_."

"Anna Karenina" she gasped. Dacia would have never thought Kol had read that book. She couldn't imagine a world where Kol liked that kind of reading. To be honest, she couldn't imagine a world where Kol read.

"Don't look at me like that, it's a terrific novel and I met the author once."

"You met Leo Tolstoy?"

He didn't exactly know when they began talking about themselves, but he was genuinely enjoying it. They had sat near Dacia's telescope with their right hands tangled, each one trying to catch the other's thumb in a silly child's play.

"I sometimes want to be human again" she confessed, automatically chuckling at the revelation "but only because of the food. I was passing by this restaurant in Barcelona and caught the smell of red peppers and garlic. For the first time since I turned, it made my mouth water. I asked for a combination platter but it tasted so horrible! I was so angry that I killed the chef that night for no reason."

"I've never been to Barcelona. I was in Navarre and Castile and Leon though and slept with Queen Violant of Aragon. Unforgettable."

"No way, I was there, too! They said she was beautiful."

"She was" Kol agreed, capturing her thumb and starting a new round. "But she was nothing compared to you."

Dacia remained silent and glanced at him, not knowing how to accept a compliment. She couldn't compete with a queen. She had been taught it was an insult to question royal beauty and she would never do so, even if she felt a republican now. In her opinion, monarchies should have been overthrown a long time ago all over Europe.

"Well, I've never been to the Russian Empire and met Leo fucking Tolstoy but I met William Caxton and got one of the first Canterbury Tales copies."

"Not a Chaucer fan, darling. I'm sorry. But, hey! Don't be jealous. We could go there someday and have dinner with... I don't know. Who's the current president of Russia? I could pull some strings" he winked, her lips curving up.

"Kol, we the Brits don't get along with Stalin's Soviet Union. That asshole made a pact with the Nazis last year. Such a coward."

"Okay, there's no need to get involved in politics. We could still go when the war's over, from Petersburg all through Siberia to Vladivostok and from Vladivostok to China – just the cities, the culture and the two of us!"

"I'll think about that" Dacia smiled, but she never really meant to do so. The mere idea sounded crazy – Kol and her travelling together in Asia. She wouldn't live to see that, and she was going to live for so long.

Kol was excited, he could sense it. His head was in a cloud and he didn't recall when he had exactly gotten there. He immediately cleared his throat when Dacia caught her thumb and a bomb made the place shiver and put the only burning candle out.

She would have liked to ask about his family, about what had happened between all of them to end up locked up in coffins. She wondered why Klaus was lost and heartless and Kol was so lunatic and seductive.

"How were you when you were human?"

Kol stopped, their hands still holding warmly each other. "I don't remember."

"Come on, you can't just not remember."

"How do you think I was?" he teased arching an eyebrow.

"I bet you were delirious and spontaneous. You've just shown that part of you when proposing me to see the world with you."

"I didn't know asking a pretty girl to do something crazy with me was a mundane thing." He was caressing the dorsal of her hand, her fingers contracting and long nails driving gently into his palm. He made her stand up and took her from the waist, moving to the sound of an imaginary music. "I was, in fact, a true gentleman. I would take a woman's chin and kiss her cheek, introduce me and ask for a dance, respect her choices and hope she was the perfect one to marry. I hated being lonely, I wanted to have children ever since my brother Henrik was born."

"What happened?"

"I gave up in the end and become a womanizer. None of them deserved me and I didn't deserve them either. Henrik died not much later. A werewolf attacked him and mother made us vampires as a consequence of her grief. I never cared about marriage and progeny anymore. I was unholy and sterile. Longing for that made no more sense."

Dacia placed her arms in his shoulders and looked up to meet him. She was beginning to like that sensitive part of Kol. "What about you?" He asked, obviously avoiding more questions about his personal life. She closed her mouth and sneered at the thought of the tragedy that had been her life.

"Father was my idol. He was the one bringing me up and teaching me to hunt and brandish a sword. Although I wasn't very good at this one, everyone took me as manly, insane and very capable of killing more than animals. They were all wrong, of course. I wasn't. I always preferred dolling me up in front of a mirror rather than fighting with boys. Father respected it. I was, after all, a girl."

Kol made her spun around and stared at the gowns hanging up in the wardrobe, trying to picture Dacia with similar dresses back in The Middle Ages. "I married an earl when I was fifteen" he closed his eyes, horrified about the idea of getting married that young. A thousand years ago, Kol thought that was the normal thing to do. Now, however, he just considered it a huge mistake. "His name was Leon and he was lovely. He wasn't much older than me – six years. I thought I loved him but I never really _loved_ anyone. For some reason, he never got me pregnant."

» I never liked children but I felt it was my duty to have a son. I was under a lot of pressure and I was beginning to think I had been cursed – that's why we kept trying until mother murdered father and then blamed me. She had been cheating on him and was finding an excuse to remarry. A woman without honour couldn't do that – a widow could after some mourning.

» Everyone believed her and I didn't deny it. Things wouldn't have changed. If she was the hummingbird I was said to be the vulture.

"How did it all end?"

"Leon did believe me and ran away with me, but he got sick and there was no way we could afford his medicines. My maker killed him and turned me in the forest. I was obliged to drain the rest of him. I tracked mother, killed her in cold blood, recovered my riches and fled. I spent the next two centuries slaughtering. A little bit later I met Ethan and things eased off. I was visiting him when Klaus assaulted me."

Kol didn't like the idea of Dacia meeting another man while she was living with him, but then again he had no right to demand her not to see him. He could do it – he would have a few days before if it wasn't because of how pleasant she was being with him at the moment.

"That was a sad story."

"So was yours" Dacia smiled softly. They were both looking out of the picture window, Kol enclosing her from the waist and Dacia supporting her nape on his chest. "At least your second life was full of adventures and interesting people."

"I bet yours was, too."

* * *

Kol and Dacia had wasted an entire week searching for Klaus in vain when someone ringing the bell woke them up and made them feel a bit more hopeful. They met in the corridor and went downstairs after sharing a surprising look and opened the door only to find Elijah and Sage waiting for them.

Their happiness faded away the moment they realized they were receiving two different people. Dacia wasn't expecting Sage to look for her but she was relieved to have her company. Even though she had rejected her, she was grateful to have someone familiar around. Kol had been waiting for Elijah for too long but the presence of a second vampire he didn't know made him arch an eyebrow. Wasn't he fighting in France?

"Someone owes me an explanation" they both said in unison, throwing reproachful looks the one to the other.

"Oh, boy! Who is this?" Dacia grinned widely at the perfect stranger. He was handsome and wearing military clothing, which only made him hotter. Dacia realized he was closely related to Kol as they were like two peas in a pod. They both had hazel eyes and dark brown hair, their facial features almost identical.

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson. Haven't you heard of me?" he tilted his head towards her with an impressive serenity, Kol growling at Dacia's excitement.

"You've been vaguely mentioned once. But we could easily fix that..."

"Enough with the flirting" Sage exclaimed, hugging her so strongly that she could hardly move. She didn't mind though, she was still giggling at her new victim. Sage stroked her chin and proudly looked at how grown up she was. "Dacia Darrow, my best creation."

"Who is she, anyways?" Kol asked. Elijah just smiled and came in, closing the door behind him and admiring the hall. His reaction was similar to Kol's. It was as large as glorious, but what impressed him more of that place was all the art he found on his way to the living room.

"You've never been a watchman, brother."

"I didn't know you'd show up here!" Dacia protested in a low voice.

"I wasn't! I was going to find Finn on my own but then I bumped into Elijah."

"How does she know Finn?"

"She was the girl he fell for" Elijah explained, taking off his jacket. Kol spotted Dacia openly staring at him, which made him narrow his eyes. "And how is that you two know each other?" he asked, pointing at the two girls and then to Elijah and Sage.

"We all met her." Elijah continued "But you were too busy killing and having – I quote – _torrid vampire sex_."

"Ladies?"

"She's my maker." Dacia forced a fake smile and moved away, rushing to sit in the sofa as if nothing had happened. "Will you join me? Elijah?"

Elijah smiled at her insistences but finally sat by her side. "Nice to meet you, Dacia" Kol swore he had just seen her blinking coquettish. He hated her for that. Thinking about his brother and her together was just a pure blasphemy, an abomination.

_Dear Elijah, _

_I was writing to inform you I'm awake – thank you for nothing. _

_I'm planning on bringing Finn and Rebekah back whether you choose to collaborate or not. It'd be a shame if you didn't, I wouldn't like to lock you up along with my insolent brother. _

_I'm staying in London for a while. Leave godforsaken Paris and come to our mother country. I was always ashamed of your love towards the French. Don't make me repudiate you. _

_With deepest disregard, _

_Kol _

"You're lovely" Dacia rolled her eyes at Elijah's reading, but Kol ignored her and smirked with bitterness.

"Sage mentioned me on our way here you met Nik."

Kol nodded. "I'd love to keep you updated."

"I'd love to catch up."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please, make sure you leave a review and make my day with your always lovely words. xx**


	6. First Contact

**A/N: Hello, again! Here's number six – a bit longer than usual. **

**I want to thank you again for your reviews, follows and favourites. You are the reason I keep on writing this! **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all those lovely people that have been messaging me these days and especially to **_**mikaelsondarling**_** / **_**xLadyInBluex**_**. She's been helpful and optimistic during my little writer's block and she deserves every of my words.**

**Also, find me in tumblr if you want to keep an eye on me, I'm **_**hawkloki**_** over there!**

* * *

"I didn't know where you were." Elijah explained, his eyes glittering with honesty. They had gone to the backyard and sat in one of Dacia's hammocks slightly covered in dust and soil. "I didn't even know Rebekah had been daggered. I kept hiding from Nik ever since the doppelganger escaped. How did you find me, by the way?"

"I went to the city hall and asked for your destination. I wasn't surprised at all for finding you there. You've seen France in all its possible revolutions. I bet Victor Hugo wrote about you. It's war time. I supposed you were doing something about it."

"You supposed well" he grinned. "What did Nik tell you?"

"He told me he wanted us to be a family again but never spoke about waking Finn and Rebekah up. He was babbling bullshit so I basically told him to fuck off and leave me alone. I had to control myself really hard not to kill him" Kol sighed, slowly emptying his lungs and rubbing his hands together. "I want him to pay, Elijah. How is that he always wins and I lose years locked up in a coffin? I've missed the misery of the Great War, the fun of the 1920s and so much more. I would have liked to witness everything! He deserves the same treatment for once. I want him to taste his own medicine."

"And what would that say about you?"

"It would say I'm a fair man."

"No, it would say you are just like him."

Kol could feel sour tears of rage begging to stream down his cheeks. He groaned at Elijah's wisdom and refused to give in. "Don't you dare telling me he doesn't deserve to be grounded."

"That punishment is simply radical, Kol. You are _hurt_ because of it. We'll find another way, okay?" Elijah placed his arm around his shoulders and waited for him to nod. When he finally did so, he let a proud smile out. "Sage has told me Dacia's good at tracking."

"She may be brilliant at it, but I have seen no results yet. We've already checked the West End. What if he's moved far away from London?"

"It's not easy to transport two coffins in a destroyed city. He warned you he'd be gone in a week but even if he leaves he won't be able to go too far."

"That's another thing, Elijah. It wasn't just the three of us when I came back. There was one more coffin there."

"That's nonsense."

"Jeez, I'm not an idiot! I know how to count."

"I've missed your sharpness, brother" Immediately after, he calmly stood up and so did Kol, both leading back to the house. "We'll continue later. I need to get changed first."

"Of course, this is not a battleground. You need to smarten up to be on my level."

* * *

"So, are you guys together?"

"Are you kidding me?" Dacia replied, throwing her a lethal look.

"Oh, yes. I forgot! You're into Elijah!" Sage mocked by clapping her hands. "Just forget about him, Dacia. You can get anyone else you want."

"Why? Isn't he achievable?" She was talking too loud, but she didn't really care. She could barely hear the brothers talk with her vampire hearing, so she just supposed they couldn't hear her back. She wasn't into Elijah. She simply thought he was truly handsome. There was no reason to hide that!

"It's not that. You just don't want to get into a triangle with him and Kol. Every time something like that happens, it never ends well."

"I just think he's extremely attractive. I'm not getting into any triangle _and _I've got nothing to do with Kol."

"Yeah, right... He seems to feel otherwise. He was sickly jealous about your coquetry a few moments ago, you know? He's got a thing for you."

"Kol doesn't _feel_, Sage, he definitely has _not_ a _thing_ for me. Besides, he himself admitted he was a womanizer. I don't do Casanovas."

"So you think he just wants to shag you?" Dacia hadn't really thought about it like that. Every time Kol appeared in her mind she used to punch him and kick him out of her head. It was likely that he wanted to bed her. "Do _you_ want to shag him?" Sage asked again.

"We were doing it so good without saying a word, Sage! Couldn't you just stop teasing me?"

"Look at you, you've changed a lot. You would have tried to snap my neck before."

"I'm not that dumb now."

"You are judicious, mature. Excluding that poisonous tongue of yours, everything in you has changed."

"You, however, you still are the same ungrateful annoying woman I met."

"Show some respect to _mommy vampire_, love" Kol smirked. He had just come back from his little chitchat with his brother and was suddenly feeling cheerful again – or at least that's what he was pretending. "She gave you immortality to enjoy it, not to complain and lament."

"I've met potato sacks nicer than you" Dacia narrowed her eyes.

"Aren't you a bit obnoxious with her, brother?" Elijah folded his arms at his brother's cockiness. He had seen his face contracting and going dark on their way back to the house and all through the different rooms and corridors. The conversation between the girls had become something private and they had done nothing but break that bubble they had been gossiping in.

"It's fine, Elijah. Women like them carefree." Kol replied, not sure about his own words anymore.

* * *

Kol had insisted on having dinner that night although Sage didn't accept his offer and left after her visit, promising Dacia they'd see each other again and recover their friendship. Dacia assumed her house was now going to be Elijah's, too, at least until both Mikaelsons managed to bring Finn and Rebekah back.

She had been told to do herself up and meet them downstairs. Kol had been precisely picky about her clothing and had forbidden her to wear trousers or plain and boring skirts, even if they were going to stay in the dining room. She bought some colour, sorted her hair out and was now brushing it dry when she heard a knock. She frowned, thinking that must have been Elijah, but she was definitely surprised to find Kol at the other side of the doorframe, wearing his finest clothes.

"You've dyed your hair!" Weird! Men didn't usually notice those things! Dacia shook her head, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows. That had been too polite of him. Had she missed the part where Kol became an actual gentleman?

"I still got ten minutes. Can't you wait a little bit more?"

"We'll have to postpone the dinner plan. Elijah says it's a depressing activity for a night of bombing."

"And he's right. But you were insisting so much."

"I wanted to make it up to you."

"You don't need to make it up to me."

"Come on, we will do something fun!"

"Like what?"

Dacia regretted having asked that question. She had been trying to protect herself from the shelling by standing under the gate of her house until Kol kindly offered his hand and she grabbed it.

"Where are you taking me?" she shouted at the nearest impact of a bomb, her undead heart unstoppable. Elijah had just looked out of the window, grinning at Dacia's nervousness and Kol's teasing. He had never seen his younger brother that interested on someone that wasn't part of his family. Even with his siblings he rarely showed that type of joy. "Stop trembling, you craven coward. I won't let any of these touch you."

Kol flashed through different roads and districts with Dacia mounted on his back scratching his skin like a hectic cat. He passed so many streets by that she couldn't recognize that part of London anymore. Ever since she was born, the city had kept growing so much that she was no longer capable of remembering every corner of it as she used to.

She had had her eyes mid-closed until Kol stopped. The bombing sounded far away now and they were surrounded by the darkness of the night. "Are you not going to let me go?" She did as he wished, her arms slowly sliding through his shoulders and her tiptoes touching the floor. They were in some sort of park she had never been to.

She drove around twice. Not until then had he realized how delicious and lovely Dacia looked – white shirt, floral high waisted mini skirt and black suede ankle boots. "I didn't know this was your concept of fun" she drawled, slowly arching an eyebrow.

"Come here" Kol said, flashing into a grove. Dacia followed him leaving sad and skinny trunks behind until she found him waiting at the very end. He didn't try to hide whatever the reason he was so mysterious about and she immediately guessed why.

It was huge – Kol had just brought her to an abandoned amusement park! "Is it bad that I prefer it gloomy?" Dacia's eyes widened at the view. It was creepy yet beautiful scenery.

"No, it's not. I prefer it gloomy, too. It makes me think about the times this place was operating and full of lights and lively. I'm always attracted to remains of life." Kol smiled at the pondering, bringing his hands into his pockets.

"Let's go inside" Dacia flashed without waiting for Kol's permission. She jumped the ticket office fence and slipped in a bunch of dry leaves, clumsily holding to a column at the bloodcurdling view of the desert amusement park. She felt she had somehow ended in a post-apocalyptical world. Most of the main attractions had lost their magnificence – they were even some balloons tied to trolleys full of expired candies, such a waste! "Please tell me we are not going on a ride in the roller coaster."

"I was going to suggest the bumper cars" Kol said with a mischievous smirk. She watched how he handled the controls by pressing buttons and triggering different levers. Immediately after, they were surrounded by colourful lights and laser beams. "Have you ever driven a car?" Kol asked, jumping into the track and choosing one of them.

"No, have you?"

"No" they both smirked, their eyes wrinkling a little. Dacia chose a greenish car at the other end of the attraction. She saw Kol approaching her, but she hadn't figured out how it worked yet. It couldn't be that difficult, there were only two pedals and a steering wheel. She was about to step on the accelerator when Kol hit her on the left side "Son of a-" ...and then again on the back. "Stop it! I haven't even started!"

They spent half an hour hitting, bumping into each other and even sharing the same car until they decided to check the rest of the park out. They made everything work, they played darts and even proved their strength, but they were especially entertained with the fun house. They run all over the place from corridor to corridor bumping into different obstacles and mirrors. Their paths split when Kol turned left to the hamster wheel and Dacia right to the clown's room. It was dark and claustrophobic there. The only bulbs providing light were purple neon tubes that made bizarre paintings and her shirt stand out. She wasn't afraid of the recorded disturbing laughs until Kol pushed her and took her by surprise, her back hitting the nearest mannequin. She let a little scream come out, stumbled and punched him in the chest.

"You scared me!"

"Should I get you a plushie so that you stop pouting at me and forgive me?"

"You wouldn't win it, you would steal it. One does not simply give women stolen gifts."

"Then I guess you won't mind giving me back the ring I got you..." Dacia frowned and shook her head, holding her own hand tightly. Kol chuckled, getting closer to her and stroking her knuckles, his eyes remarkably warm instead of lustful.

"Why are you being gentlemanly to me?"

"Because I want to, I guess." Kol shrugged.

"No, you are not like that. Something's changed in you and I don't trust it."

"You don't know me. I could have this facade and you wouldn't know it."

"What I know is that you are disrespectful, selfish and heartless."

"And you prefer them attentive, sensible and chivalrous like Elijah, don't you?"

Dacia grinned broadly, her eyebrows arching at the realization of Kol's behaviour. "You are jealous!" she shouted, laughing sceptically. "You are jealous, aren't you?"

"I'm not jealous!" he snorted.

"Yes, yes you are!"

"Why would I? I'm ten times better than him."

"You are trying to act like him so that _I_ come on to you and you get into my knickers" Dacia approached him, left hand on hip and right hand on his chest. She chuckled helplessly and murmured _bastard_ to him. "You don't have to pretend to be someone you are not! That shows you are less worthy than I thought."

Kol tilted his head with fake nonchalance, a huge tornado of emotions growing inside him: rage, denial and... Was that regret? Why? He had only tried to do what Elijah would have done! He had not pretended to be someone he wasn't, he just considered to win her over kindness, a quality he wasn't familiar with anymore. But of course, he didn't expect her to believe him. It was much easier to be the same jackass he had always been. He grabbed her elbow and made her grimace a little. His grip was firm and it hurt. He had wanted to tell her she was no one to judge him, she the woman who also had flaws: the woman who had drained his own husband, killed her own mother and stolen from witches, plus probably also slaughtered them. She was as impulsive as he was, therefore, she was a monster, too.

"Are you going to force me?" she challenged him.

His eyebrows raised in surprise. Was she serious? He wouldn't do that! He would never compel or force a woman to have sexual intercourses with him. He may be a dick, but that was too low of a man. "I wouldn't enjoy it that way."

"Then let me go. You and I is _never_ going to happen" Dacia got rid of him and left the amusement park. Kol followed, watching her hair jumping because of her walk. Although he had tried to provoke her with harsh words all the way back, she hadn't said a word. She had been too busy trying to figure out where she was until she ran into Piccadilly.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" Kol sighed, extending his arms. She stopped and turned to face him. Even though he deserved every single letter of it, _forever_ was a big word for them vampires.

"I'm not going to ignore you for being a pervert. I just want to go back home."

"Am I a pervert for desiring you?" Kol got closer to her and showed a mischievous smirk. "Don't you want to try me?" She tried to escape his gaze, suddenly overwhelmed by his proximity. Dacia shook her head at the same time that Kol nodded at her nervousness. "You don't? You could easily end this right now – just try it once, give me what I want and I'll let it be _unless_ you want more."

He caressed her nose with his, enjoying the warmth of her irregular breath in his chin. She wanted to hide that she was trembling, that's why she placed her hands on his biceps and tried to stay still. There's no need saying that contact made it worse. To Kol's surprise, Dacia cupped his face, caught his lips and enjoyed their flavour, furtively letting her tongue into his mouth.

He stroked her cheeks, moved his hands to her nape and deepened the kiss. As a consequence of the passionate and heated atmosphere, his face went dark and changed into his vampire form – a signal he was about to lose control. Dacia moved away but remained close to him, her big irises meeting his reddened pupils. She saw the sharp ends of his fangs and licked them, her voice weak and broken babbling nonsense. She pressed her lips against his one more time, a lot slower and more delicate this time – for Kol, it was like reading one of Pablo Neruda's pieces of poetry he had found in Dacia's library. It was as sweet as pink cotton candy, as lovely as a spring afternoon.

"I thought... you said... you and I... was never going to happen" Kol groaned between kiss and kiss.

"It's never... going to happen... _again_" he chuckled at her response, gently encircling her waist and lifting her off the ground. They stood there, their eyes melting at the notion of their mouths playing nonstop when all of a sudden they heard a distant and loud shriek.

"That was in my house" she panted, narrowing her eyes. It wasn't his brother crying, it was someone else Dacia recognized. She immediately pushed Kol away and flashed, almost throwing the main door and the living room door down only to find Elijah torturing Ethan, stake in hand.

"Elijah, stop!" Dacia shouted, pushing him and running to aid the stranger. He watched the scene not amused and distrusting. He was tied up to a chair, shirtless and sweaty and full of red hot wounds. He had wild, strong and singular facial features he didn't like. His hair was spiky and jet black and his eyebrows thick. He was definitely brawnier and handsome, to Kol's bad luck. "Are you alright?" she asked, stroking Ethan's chest all over his tattoo.

"Where were you, huh?" his eyes were exhausted and lifeless.

"I'm here now" she said and hurried to untie him but felt her fingers burning in the attempt. "Ouch! Vervain!?"

"I got it from your attic" Elijah explained, surprised by her sudden lethal look. "I wasn't supposed to be there, right? I'm sorry."

"You apologize to _her_!?" Ethan shouted with pure hatred, his rhotic accent now obvious. "What about _me_, psycho!?"

"He came in without even knocking and thought I was Kol. I just fought back."

Kol took the hint and showed a disturbing smile. "Thank God the real_ me_ wasn't here to beat you."

"Oh, bite me, you idiot!"

"Kol, leave" Kol growled at her demand but did as she pleased despite his offence. It was Elijah who convinced him to give them some privacy by kicking him out of there.

"What happened, Ethan?"

"I hadn't talked to you since _that night_ so I came to see if you were okay... and didn't find you. I was worried he had-"

"Killed me?"

"You said he was dangerous" he whispered confidentially and shrugged, which wasn't of much use since they were all perfectly capable of hearing the nearest voices in the house. "As your... _crap, I don't know how to call you anymore_" he murmured and swallowed a considerable amount of saliva. "As your friend, brother, protector and occasional lover I was supposed to make justice."

Dacia let a sigh out and cut the ropes with a paperknife, hoping Kol hadn't heard that last part. "If I ever get killed, don't be stupid and weep for me instead. I don't want you in any of my troubles. Did you really think you had a chance?" Dacia would have liked to tell him he had just tried to knock an Original down but she shook her head. The less he knew the better for him.

"Of course I had a chance. I was just-" Ethan tried to stand up but fell at the attempt, he was weak because of the vervain and Elijah's cruelty "out of guard."

"You need to feed" she announced, but Ethan refused her to leave and caught her ankle.

"Leave, Dacia. Come with me, like good old times with no worries, no problems." She closed her eyes strongly at his offer. She liked it there! She didn't want to leave her little empire for anything. She hadn't moved with the war, she wouldn't leave for any Original.

"I'm coming, Ethan. It's my house, you'll be okay."

"If you call this a house..." he growled, obviously referring to the ruins that place was turning into. He let her go and watched her open the door and leave in a flash. On her way to the kitchen, Dacia found Kol waiting for her, his arms folded.

"What do you want" Dacia asked. Hopefully, there would be some glass of blood left in the fridge.

"Who's that?" Kol demanded, following her. That guy had just interrupted their moment! He wasn't going to forget it easily.

"As if you care" she replied, clenching her fists when she found the fridge completely empty – there was nothing but drops of B negative, her favourite. The simple thought made her face turn unconsciously to her vampire form. She needed to go hunting not only for Ethan, but for her.

"Are you mad at me for some reason? You didn't seem to be angry while I was kissing you" Kol smirked, not bothering on being discreet about it. Dacia rested her hands on the countertop and turned away. She wasn't mad at Kol, not even Elijah – if someone attacked her she would do the same. She was just confused by the events of that night. A lot had happened in such a short time.

"I tried it once, I gave you what you wanted and you are not letting it be as you promised."

"The moment you enjoyed it the moment I told myself I would never let it be as I promised" he smiled.

"Please, don't fuck with me right now, I'm going hunting. Ethan needs blood."

Oh, his name was Ethan! He snorted disappointed – the pet names he had thought about were much funnier. He was going to counterattack when he realized her thirst. Kol raised an eyebrow and spoke slowly, gently grabbing her hand and staring at her eye rings. "You fed this dawn and ate for a regiment."

"So what? If you still want me to help you with Klaus I need to be strong."

"Stop shrugging. Using Klaus as your excuse won't convince me. You need to control your appetite. I will hunt for your dog."

"Don't call him that!" She got rid of his grip and grabbed a funnel and a drum, left them on the table and put her hair up in a bun. "I hope you don't touch him while I'm gone, I mean it" and with that, she disappeared in a blink.

* * *

By the time Dacia left, Elijah was already escorting the living room door. "What do you think you're doing?" Kol asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You've heard her. She doesn't want you to touch him."

"Nice respectful Elijah, correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you the one torturing him?"

"She's more worried about you than me. I wonder why" he sarcastically said. Watching Elijah smirk with his characteristic bitterness made Kol took a step towards, defiant. "This is not about him, Kol. It's about her. She's taken us in and I've annoyed her. We are not touching her friend."

"Step aside, brother."

"You do realize as soon as our thing with Klaus is over we'll have to flee and give her freedom back, right?"

"There's no reason for us to flee."

"I know you care about her, Kol. She's the one who woke you up after all. Not to mention her personality makes you crazy."

"Stop it."

"I'm sorry for being direct, but something great is drawing near. I don't think she'll want to remain by our side when it's finished."

"I've said stop it, Elijah. I don't give a fuck about what happens to her. She's not the only woman that has ever turned me on. This pal here though has bothered me tonight with his presence. He owes me. Shove off!" he yelled resentful, his face dark and intimidating. Elijah didn't move at his threatening look, he just nodded, allowing him to enter the living room once again.

* * *

**A/N: please, review and leave me your thoughts on this - that would make my day! xx**


	7. Three is a crowd

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers! So here's chapter seven. **

**As usual, I wanted to thank you for your reviews, follows and favourites and I'll love to dedicate this chapter to all of you! **

**Also, meet me on tumblr by following **_**hawkloki**_**! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dacia placed her hand on her brow to protect her sensitive eyes from the sunlight. She had been wandering around Piccadilly until she arrived to Leicester Square and followed a nuclear family that had just come out from the public shelter. They were heading their way back home with two children – which was unusual, as most of them had already been sent to the countryside or outside the United Kingdom.

She didn't know why she had chosen them to be her next victims, but as soon as she saw them, she knew a single murder wasn't enough – she was anxious and fatigued because of bloodlust. There was something about families that made trigger the worst of her, especially now that the sun meant no handicap. As a vampire, she was no longer interested on having a husband and lots of children. However, something inside her still wanted to feel what was like to have someone to care about and look after. Her human side was full of jealousy at the view of their happiness, despite the harshness of the war.

She followed them to Bloomsbury Street and into an alley where they noticed her presence. She was carrying a baby carriage and a little boy was holding her free hand. The man had just took the keys to their tasteless apartment when the lady saw Dacia's exhausted look and asked her whether she was alright. "May we help you?" They were obviously foreigners. She didn't sound British at all and their features were probably Baltic. One could assume not many would miss them.

"Yes, you may."

By the time the woman blinked twice, she was already biting the family man in the neck. She was not supposed to go hunting to feed but to bring food to Ethan. Nevertheless, four victims, she thought, required some kind of reward. The woman and the kid didn't have time to scream – she smashed them both against the wall and hissed like a feline, squeezing their throats and causing them a slow death because of asphyxiation.

She let the bodies fall to the floor, annoyed by the baby cries. She just wanted to make that piercing and deafening sound stop. She stared at the baby drowning in tears and was tempted by the fast heartbeats, but as soon as she touched the tiny and warm fingers of the small creature, she stepped back. She would never kill a baby. She was already feeling miserable for having killed a boy that must have been eight years old. She couldn't make her sin list grow that dark! She turned around and looked at the mess she had provoked, slowly raising her hand to glare at the ring Kol had given her.

"Shoot!" She slapped her forehead and groaned. Just before flashing back home, Dacia bit the kid's wrists and the woman's jugular vein, staining the three of them in crimson red. She left the new orphan and the dead child to their fate there. It was that or being scolded for showing up with two small corpses. Elijah opened the main gate and stood upright at her appearance. She dragged the victims by holding their hair and collar, leaving a blood path from the hall to the kitchen.

"Dacia-" Elijah began, his mouth open and lacking of words at the view. Clearly, the terms adorable and harmless had completely lost their meaning when he saw her hanging both bodies up in the ceiling and cutting one's throat with a knife, so that the drum could half fill up.

"Haven't you seen a woman _preparing breakfast_ before?" she said casually, moving one of her blonde hair locks aside and consequently staining her cheek. She closed her eyes, trying to cope with guilt and fear and faking nonchalance. "Where's Kol? I've only been gone for three quarters of an hour."

"You should probably check the basement."

"You are such a snitch, Elijah" she chuckled, pouring some blood into a glass and heading that way when he stopped her, grabbing her elbow with great care.

"I'd love to have a small talk, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, later." She nodded and went downstairs to the dusky cellar.

* * *

Kol shushed by taking his index finger to his lips. "Do you hear that?" He had been sat on an armchair completely mute, enjoying Ethan's moans and cries. He had taken him there with the purpose of making him psychologically restless and for the moment he was doing it fine. "Exactly, that's the sound of your petty existence."

Ethan chuckled and shook his head, rubbing his wrists in flesh. He was sitting on the floor, his back leaned on damp stone. "I thought you were going to ignore Dacia's warnings. Why haven't you beaten me yet?"

"I don't need to hurt you physically to cause you any kind of pain" Ethan had been in the worst dungeons one could imagine – the dirtiest, the darkest and the quietest – that room was a palace compared to what he had seen. Did he really think keeping him there was going to torment him? "I was thinking about forcing you to forget about driving Dacia away."

"I don't understand. You were just yelling at that block you didn't give a damn about her and yet here you are – trying not to lose her. What do you want, exactly, a puppet or a friend? Clear your mind up."

Kol messed his hair up, smirking with bitterness. If he didn't try to tame his humanity, that would have hurt. "Who wants friendship when you've got loyalty and passion?" Ethan frowned, especially concerned about the last part he bragged about. Dacia would never be faithful or attracted to someone that used her and she barely knew – that was not her usual behaviour... right?

"What do you know about passion? What do you even know about her?" Kol knew her better than Ethan thought. Every time Dacia was angry she would take three fingers and put them in her temples. She would turn human so that she could try and enjoy plums and shellfish. Judging by the British Museum pamphlets she kept in her study Kol could say she was keen on Egyptian history. She read romantic novels and wrote adventure stories, even bet at football matches. She owned make up but rarely used it and had the makings of a hairdresser. Not many people could say all that about her in such a short time living together! "If you think she belongs to you just because you're stronger" Ethan continued "you are rather wrong."

"Belong? I don't believe in slavery, mate. I'm just so sickly persuasive I easily get people to do what I want. Right now she's not doing anything she doesn't want to."

"Manipulation can be considered a type of slavery, _mate_" Kol shrugged and lounged on the armchair, thoughtful. On second thought, his capacity of compelling both humans and vampires was a branch of servitude. He hadn't used that power on her yet, though he was really tempted to use it on him. "Let me tell you what really happens here. You meet her, you fall for her good deed and you realize she's not only hot and intelligent, she's mighty enough to help you with your business, too. She definitely doesn't like you back but you still refuse to let her go and convince her to collaborate. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but she just stands you because she's got no other choice."

Kol approached and squatted down in front of him. He then grabbed his chin strongly and forced Ethan to look him in the eyes, watching him with a frowned look like a hawk. "I'm tired of your bullshit. Stop suggesting she's in danger. She's no damsel in distress. She can easily take care of herself. You, however..." he noticed a necklace hanging out Ethan's neck and tilted his head, full of curiosity. It was a huge wolf claw – fifteen centimetres long. He narrowed his eyes and snorted. Was that the part where he felt threatened? A vampire showing off he had killed a werewolf was nothing to be frightened about. "You are pathetic" he finished, catching his attention and watching how his pupils widened in relax.

"I'm pathetic" Ethan agreed which made Kol chuckle.

"You are pathetic and you are okay with Dacia helping me. As soon as she brings blood to you, you will leave and never come back unless I say so. If she tries to convince you otherwise, you won't listen to her. If she tries to _force you_ otherwise, you will fight back if you need to but never consent. Three is a crowd, understood?" he gasped when Kol broke visual contact with him. Someone had just opened the basement door and judging by the intense smell of blood and Ethan's thirsty expression that would probably be Dacia coming downstairs.

Kol stood up hands in pockets, a cocky smirk in his face. What was he? Ethan wondered. He had just been told to do something he deeply didn't want to and the worst of all was that he wanted to make his compeller proud. The moment Dacia approached completely stained in blood made his heart break. That image fancied him sad because of how lost her eyes looked. Where had the messenger of Death hidden her scythe? How many had she killed for his sake? For some reason, Kol and Ethan had both thought the same at the helpless view and for a moment he liked him for secretly caring.

"Could you please stop giving me that _I told you so_ look? I managed perfectly fine, thank you" Dacia lied, the idea of Kol hunting because she apparently didn't know how to driving her mad.

He raised his hands peacefully and let her feed Ethan, her hands shaking a bit when she placed the glass of blood on his lips. "Better now?" Ethan gulped at her warmness and glimpsed Kol throwing him a meaningful and amused look. "Aye" he replied by shaking his head, his mouth spelling an answer he didn't mean.

"Shall I bring you more?" Ethan stood up and watched how all of his wounds healed quickly, ignoring Dacia's narrowed eyes at his weirdness.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm already leaving."

"No, you are not. You are still weak" she stroked his chest and then moved her hand to his elbow, a gesture Ethan couldn't help to stop by pushing her away violently. Kol hadn't thought he would recover that fast and flashed to Dacia to hold her tight just before colliding with the nearest wall.

"I'm leaving" he insisted, rage sweating down his forehead. Dacia blinked and watched him disappear – not until then had Kol loosened his overprotective and tough grip.

"What was that for?" she fidgeted, confused. But she didn't get any explanation, as he wasn't completely sure what her question was about. Was she hurt because of Ethan's impulsiveness or his own?

"Are you alright?" Kol asked, softly whispering to her ear and making her quiver.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be alright?"

"You smell of blood, pure blood."

"I know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nobody saw it, therefore it didn't happen" Dacia closed her eyes and let their bodies fall to the floor. She hugged him in return during a short gap of silence, their fingertips slowly caressing each other's hands and arms. She hated to admit it, but she was beginning to enjoy his closeness, his attentiveness and the delicacy of his voice. "Do you want to talk about Ethan?"

Kol curved his lips up now that she couldn't see him, portraying genuine mischief. She was too clever for her own good. "Nobody saw it, therefore it didn't happen."

"You are such a dick for compelling him, Kol. But thank you."

"Why?"

"Whatever happens with Klaus, I don't want him around. Just promise me you'll reverse whatever was what you did to him when this all is over."

Kol sighed but didn't say anything – he just stood there moving his thumbs in circles over her skin. He didn't know what was so special about him that made Dacia protect him so much. Was that how friendship was like? He had never had a friend, just loads of colleagues he had used and later kill. "Why is he so important to you? Is it because you like him? Does his wolf hunter side turn you on?"

"Wolf hunter side?" Dacia chortled at his curiosity. "Oh, Kol, you've got no idea."

"Then explain it to me. What's with the claw? I hate boastful vampires."

"You don't say! I hate them, too!" Dacia mocked, obviously referring to his arrogance.

"Okay, I get it" Kol grinned, burying the tip of his nose in her hair. She smelled of vanilla shampoo and O positive.

"Ethan was meant to be a werewolf, he carried the gene" Dacia explained. "But he was turned into a vampire before waking the wolf inside him. He was a novice when I became part of his crew. We sailed together for a decade when the incident happened."

"I was right calling him dog. Would he catch a Frisbee if I fetched him?"

"Will you stop? That's just mean."

"Okay, proceed" Kol apologized.

"His life as a merchant made no sense now that he wasn't human anymore so basically he became a pirate."

"Vampirates" Kol repeated, melancholic "that sounds oddly familiar."

"No way! _You?_"

"Yes, me. I knew every mile of the Black and Mediterranean seas. I bet you tried it, too."

Dacia smiled. Of course she did, that was to be expected from her! "Anyway, her sister was also a corsair. She became a werewolf in her teens. Of course, Ethan had no idea she was one back then. She bumped into him in the Celtic Sea and was taken prisoner in his vessel. It was full moon when she knocked the cell door down and tried to bite him. When I came out of my cabin, her body was already lifeless in the deck. He ripped her claw off and locked himself in the hold. I had to work as captain for two weeks. We had exchanged blood before so I could sense how broken he felt. I've never properly talked about it with him but I bet he hates every second of his vampire life. If he had turned into a werewolf, she wouldn't have died that day."

Kol tried to hear the rest of her story. However, as soon as Dacia mentioned their blood exchange a flurry of jealousy tore him from inside out. Exchanging blood caused a strong bond between partners. It required a lot of confidence and it usually took some time to fade away. He had heard that the consequences were amazingly thrilling. It was meant to be electric, harmonic and ecstatic.

"You exchanged blood?" he asked, eyes twitching suddenly. He had never done it before and for some reason he felt like blaming her for doing so with that asshole.

"Is that the only thing you care about? Yes, we did. We thought we loved each other."

"But you didn't?" he asked, trying to calm down by inhaling the sweetness of her scent.

"It wasn't that kind of love. Every time we were together it just felt... wrong. We've relapsed a few times. That's what lonely people like us are good at – being desperate. Have you ever felt like that before?"

Kol frowned. It was sad, but he couldn't think about a woman he had needed so bad to have sex with her twice. He was lonely, though. He had always been and liked it. Loneliness meant no bonds and no bonds meant freedom. "No, I've always felt empty, I couldn't care less."

He noticed her body tensing for some reason and wondered why his reply had made her nervous. His words had confirmed her he was no good for her. As she had told Sage, he wanted to be no more than a Casanova. She realized she was holding him even tighter than before and loosened her grip immediately, upset. "Do you feel empty right now?"

He wasn't sure yet. His heart was a battleground at the moment, feelings versus craving. The true was he had grown fond of her. It was also true he didn't like it. That was new to him. Showing he actually liked her would make him weak and he couldn't let himself grow weak at the moment. It was much viable acting emotionless.

"You want people to believe it is all instincts with you but that's not true. I glimpsed it straightaway when I undaggered you. As long as you keep on lying to me, though, as long as you make me think you're heartless, I will act as if you were nothing more than a dirty old man. And that's a shame because I know that's not who you are."

* * *

Elijah could see Dacia's thoughtful expression and feel her hands playing with his wet hair. Her eyes were glassy and focused on his hazel hair mess; he could tell she was sad about something more than the bodies she had just hidden in the kitchen.

"Do you really want me to make it shorter? I think you look just fine" He didn't know how he had ended up asking her that favour but he was about to get his hair done.

"I trust your taste. I wouldn't kill you for a bad haircut."

"That's a comfort. Then I guess I'll trim the ends a little bit and give it a proper shape" she explained and started snipping. They could hear Kol try her old guitar upstairs, it was the perfect moment, Elijah thought, to talk to her as he had requested.

"I haven't properly thanked you."

"What for? Waking Kol up was a lovely accident."

Dacia trying to be funny by telling the truth made Elijah chuckle. "I was not going to thank you for that. Not many allies remain by our side because they want to but because they believe they are doomed if they don't. They are forced to help; they don't have your sense of devotion."

"And you wonder why? The first night I met Kol he would have hurled me down a roof if I hadn't hosted him. That was not a good beginning. I agreed in order not to be doomed myself.

» Right now, though, you could say I'm your devotee. I'm helping because I don't want Sage to be alone. I'm helping because she spoke wonders about Finn and I think I'd fancy him. I'm helping because I wouldn't like my gorgeous body to be daggered and rotten in a coffin like Rebekah's. I'm helping because Klaus pissed me off. I'm helping because you've been nice to me and I'm helping because... I don't know, I guess I'm helping because I think Kol deserves to have his moment of peace. I kind of deserve it, too."

Elijah waited for her to sweep the floor. She had just handed him a mirror to appreciate his new haircut. He felt fresher and new. "I like you, Dacia" he smiled, showing her honest gratitude for everything she had said and done "You are such an interesting, daring and faithful woman. If we had met in other circumstances I would have probably courted you."

"And I would have fallen for your charms. I already have." They both stopped chuckling the moment they heard a broken string in the attic. Elijah meant what he had said although he would never interfere in his brother's matters. He hoped she would understand that and he somehow knew she did. It was obvious she was not that deeply interested on him but on his younger sibling.

"Things will get difficult. You know that, do you?"

"I do and I don't mind. It will all be finished in a few days."

"Unless you want to join us then" Elijah offered, knowing Kol would never dare to ask her that himself without sounding demanding or dreamy "which I doubt."

"Thank you, Elijah, but I don't think so. We are not that close, are we?"

He nodded and stood up, raising his hand and waiting for her to shake it. She didn't like the coldness of that gesture, so she took a step and hugged him. Elijah lost balance for a moment but finally hugged her back only to step away clumsily immediately thereafter. "You should probably take a nap. We have something to do in two hours."

* * *

Night was about to fall and they were all waiting for their new ally in the nearest channel to Warwick Avenue. Elijah had informed them Sage knew a warlock that could help them to find Klaus, that's why they had arranged a meeting with him just before the shelling. Apparently, this man was descendent of powerful Spanish witches burnt in Logroño in the seventeenth century. Dacia didn't like magic and sorcerers and Sabbaths, that's why she had kept her fists clenched ever since the stranger appeared. Any connection to these people would make her sick and she had no problem admitting that was irrational hatred.

"It's nice to see you again, Sage."

"That age spell suits you well, Danel. You looked sixty the last time we met" the good-locking man of chestnut eyes greeted her with a distant squeeze, not interested in her fake praises.

"What do you need me for?"

"We are trying to find someone, our brother Niklaus. You see, there are not many vampires now in London and tracking him is been a difficult work for us" Elijah explained. He was wearing a suit. It was the first time, Dacia realized, Kol had gotten dressed informally. He was wearing dark linen trousers, military boots and a black vest over a grey shirt.

"Such an easy task and you think of me? Couldn't you find a mediocre witch for that?"

"We've got no personal belonging of him right now and we are running out of time. I wouldn't require your assistance anymore. Finding him would mean finding Finn as well."

"Still trying to find your beloved one, I see. The spell you are looking for requires some bloodshed. I love that kind of spells, they are interesting and expensive... They are even more expensive with her here" Danel said, tossing his head towards Dacia. "I don't like to work for witch rippers. Either she leaves or the price increases."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving" she crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. Why did she have to be the one risking it?

"Then I'll ask you fifty more pounds."

"I'm sorry, but that's a rip-off" Sage argued. Surely, they all had money in excess but none liked to be bargained.

"The number of lives you've finished it's incalculable. I may work for vampires from time to time but you, _young_ woman, you've killed more than the three of them together, many of them sorcerers, druids and priests" Danel protested, pointing to Elijah, Kol and Sage. "Wiesensteig witch trial? Roman Catholic Inquisition? Navarre? Does it ring a bell? Yeah, I know you were there. You were probably responsible of the deaths of my own flesh and blood."

"I swear I'm putting you into an iron maiden unless you keep your mouth shut and do your job. It's much more pleasing than a fire" despite Kol grabbed her waist and tried to make her step back, the warlock couldn't help but feeling offended. That threaten had gone too far. Danel tilted his head and smiled ruthlessly. She immediately began to feel a goddamn pressure in her head, as if her brain was going to explode in a million pieces. She screamed in agony, hands in temples. "Ugh! _Ficken hexenmeister!_" Dacia writhed in a language Kol recognized as German, blood streaming down her eye globes and earlobes. That was the reason she hated magic. It made her feel powerless. The pain was unbearable and odious!

"Okay, stop it. We'll pay you whatever you want" Elijah promised, making the torture stop. Sage sighed relieved and so did Kol, even though he still was worried about her haemorrhages.

"We've got a deal, then. Please come with me." Elijah and Sage followed the warlock while Kol stayed there, helping Dacia to stand up.

"What's wrong with you? Has no one told you not to tease people like him? We need his magic, threatening him was definitely not wise!"

"I was _not_ going to hurt him! I'm not that person anymore!"

"He doesn't know that!"

"C'mon! You've picked on witches before, Kol. Don't deny it."

"_I_ can't die! _You_ can!" Kol yelled at her, obviously furious. Her eyes widened at his unbelievable reaction, her scleras stained in little dots of red and purple. "I'm sorry, come here" he sighed, lifting her off the ground and cupping her face with his hands. "You look terrible" he smiled, running a finger along the blood going down her fair skin. "I won't let them see you like this" he assured her, making her taste it.

Dacia hesitated for a moment but finally put his finger into her mouth. She didn't know whether he was trying to prove her or toy with her, but she also knew how to play. When she innocently gazed at Kol, she could sense how tense he was and grinned, grabbing him from his belt and moving him closer to her. "Do I have more blood elsewhere?" Dacia asked, her hands still holding him tightly. She was enjoying every second of his arousal. He answered nodding and surprisingly stuttering a _yes_. "Maybe you could lick it yourself another day. We are in a hurry now. Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Suggestions? I will gladly read them! Please, don't forget to review! xx**


	8. About Love and Weakness

**A/N: Hi, there! Eight is full of fun and talking, I simply hope you like it!**

**As always, I want to thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites, even though my usual readers have seemed to disappear, I know there's someone there reading me! **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Vicky (**_**mikaelsondarling / xLadyinBluex**_**) for being such an awesome girl and having faith on me. I've been talking quite a lot with her lately and what can I say! She's adorable! Help her fight her writer's block by reading her story: Through Eternity & Bloodlust!**

**I'm currently working on another AU story about Elijah Mikaelson. If interested, just check my profile from time to time until I eventually post it! **

**Also, follow me in tumblr if you please **_**hawkloki**_**!**

* * *

Dacia and Kol found the way to the warlock's hiding place. It was a small shack nearby the waterway and a destroyed and charred house. They both stood there in the entrance waiting for the man's permission as Sage and Elijah were already inside. It was unbelievable a place like that required an invitation since it could hardly be considered a home, but then again times had changed and back when they all were born that would have been a palace.

"You can both psychos come in" the warlock said, making Dacia growl. It was all made of wood. Plain crystal jars hung from the ceiling full of ashes, dirt, dust and creepy witchy ingredients such as paws, snail shells, coagulated human blood, canines and tentacles. Dacia bowed her head and realized the Persian carpet they stood on was stained in mud, small cockroaches and worms leaking over the eaten away floor.

"Have you brought any map?" the warlock was given a paper tube that contained an enormous plan of London. Elijah and Sage opened it out and all of them met around a square table full of lightened candles, incense, salt and obsidian rocks. "As I was telling you, the spell I'm about to do requires blood from a relative. It's the only way for me to find him" Elijah and Kol shared a look of complicity and finally nodded. By the time they accepted Danel's conditions, they were both rolling up their sleeves. "Easy, friends. Payment comes first. Besides, I will only need one of you."

Sage let out an exasperated sigh and took out her wallet, handing the warlock the extra fifty pounds plus some other eighty.

"The donor will suffer a considerable physical discomfort" he explained, money in his pockets and hands on his back.

"I'm tough enough to handle that" Kol answered, slowly dropping Dacia's hand to let the warlock cut his palm with a poisoned blade.

"You can't heal during the spell. I won't have any source otherwise" he explained, ignoring his groan, cutting his own and gently grabbing Kol's hand. "We will be able to see where he is, listen to his surroundings and know what he is doing at this precise moment. Your kinship will allow me to find him and the other family members you have alive."

"Wait, what?" Elijah and Kol inquired simultaneously, visibly alarmed to Dacia's ignorance. But the warlock had already begun cursing in something she recognized as Archaic Latin, a variety of the language she was not familiar with. "What's going on?" she asked when Elijah went completely pale.

"Niklaus is not the only family we have alive."

"What? There are more of you out there?" Dacia frowned, feeling completely uninformed.

"Yes, sweetheart" Sage nodded at the realization, hanging on her arm and watching him sweat like a waterfall. "And that's not good news."

"Why?"

Kol was squirming in pain and trying to hold back from screaming. All of a sudden, they both calmed down and entered some kind of trance or chimera. They could still communicate with their true scenery even though they were focused on another dimension.

"What do you see, brother?" Elijah asked in a whisper, afraid of touching.

"Thankfully, it's just Nik. I know it's him because he's painting" he said, his eyelids closed and moving rapidly as if he was dreaming.

"The spell will be over when the blood leads us to his location" Sage guessed, watching small drops forming strange patterns in the map. It was obvious the warlock didn't want to interfere. "Meanwhile, can you try and spot Rebekah and Finn?"

"I can't find them. He's thirsty, though. He's looking out of the window and staring at the neighbour house. The woman playing the piano must be a delicacy. She looks tasty, to be honest. I can't recognize the street. London has changed so much ever since The Middle Ages."

"That doesn't matter. Do you find something relevant around?"

"No, the flat is rather empty. There's a compelled girl staring at the floor. I can't find anything else interesting. No luggage. Who knows! Maybe he's not leaving after all."

Elijah sighed, obviously not satisfied with the results. It was then when he noticed Dacia kindly touching his arm and pointing at the map. They already had a place to look for him in Lambeth. Then why weren't Kol and the warlock opening their eyes? The blood began to move again all over the scroll, but she managed to mark the previous address with a fountain pen she usually kept in her leather bag.

"Wait, I'm not in Nik's anymore. I see an encampment now. I'm reading the newspaper but I can't understand what's written. Never liked German, never learnt it."

"Can you spell it?" Dacia asked, writing as he dictated letters. "_Das Reich_" she read out loud, realizing that was a Nazi journal. Elijah gave them a frightened look and with that she understood that wasn't Klaus anymore. Klaus would be a dick but he would never risk his siblings by joining the Nazis, would he? Even if he did, that made no sense as the spell proved he hadn't left London!

"Someone is coming. We are being assaulted. I'm rushing into a tent and grabbing my favourite weapon. But there's something more, the ammunition I've taken is not ordinary. Some bullets are on, you know, like bulbs can be on. They emit a strange violet light."

"UVA rays" his brother nodded. "I believe it's a self-defence secret tactic the Germans are following. Hitler wants all his enemies dead... for sure."

"That's atrocious" Sage murmured.

"Are you telling me there's a completely new method to kill vampires by simply pulling a trigger?" Dacia asked, her voice pitch a bit higher than she had intended. "Worse still, are you telling me Adolf fucking Hitler knows about our existence and nature?" As Sage had predicted, those were definitely not good news. There was no point in hiding she was scared as hell with Kol's latest premonition. She buried her head in her hands, suddenly overwhelmed, really hoping the best war results for the British men.

"That's enough" Elijah declared, approaching his brother and the warlock in order to break the link. When he finally managed to do so and pushed his sibling away, the slippery blood ran through the map and fell to the floor. Kol gasped and desperately placed his hands in his head. It ached so much he thought he was going to die right there, right then.

"What are you doing? Has no one ever told you not to intercede?" the warlock yelled. "You better do something to end his pain now or he's going to end up as useless as a vegetable!"

Dacia took a step forwards at Elijah's and Sage's hesitation and cupped Kol's face. "Kol, look at me" she demanded, shushing him and waiting for him to do so. When their eyes connected, Kol felt a wave of relief and smirked at her proximity. Dacia smiled, too, and immediately thereafter snapped his neck. That better work.

* * *

When Kol woke up Sage was sat in the other side of the bed reading a Hemingway novel. Weird! Every time Kol woke up with a woman nearby, she was usually naked, compelled or dead. Sage, however, only needed a pair of glasses to pass off as his lovely and short-sighted human wife... _Human wife? _He shivered. _Good one, brain_, Kol thought. _That was a mixture of a disgusting and a very funny joke. _

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty. You've been dozed off for five hours" she said without taking her eyes off of the book. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't you see? I'm babysitting."

"I don't need a nanny" he groaned while trying to stand up. Why did his neck and head hurt so much? He could barely remember what had happened the previous hours! He rubbed the sore zones and frowned. "What happened?"

"Surprise! Daddy's a Nazi asshole."

He then remembered – the warlock, Dacia's haemorrhages, the spell, the images he had seen and how powerless he had felt at the end... They had accidentally contacted with Mikael as they shared the same flesh and blood.

"It was to be expected. That old man always missed Eastern Europe."

"Germany is Central Europe, mister."

"It wasn't considered Central Europe back when we were human" he argued, narrowing his eyes and finally finding the strength to sit down. He could hear the tap water badly closed in the kitchen, even street cats purr in Dacia's window. She was nowhere to be found and so was Elijah. He couldn't hear them talk, he couldn't hear them breathe. And for some reason, that made him anxious, desperate and sickly jealous.

"They went to find Klaus" Sage informed at his confusion, putting the paperback down on her lap.

"What?" he asked, unbelievably.

"Elijah thought he could bring him to his senses. Dacia didn't want him to go alone."

"She snapped my neck!" Kol remembered, suddenly furious. It wasn't Dacia knocking him out what bothered him, though. How could Elijah have a merciful chitchat with him? Whether Klaus left or not, Kol still wanted him to pay. He didn't want him to _bring him to his senses_ and risk Dacia's life in the attempt. His brother had already tried to rip her heart out once. "Where are they?" Kol threatened, his hand squeezing her jaw. Sage didn't like his menace and knocked him down on the floor, her wavy ginger hair tickling his exposed torso.

"Why so much violence? We are family. Be gentle and I'll be gentle in return" Sage smiled with bitterness and stroked his chest, even though she truly meant what she said. Kol moved her hand aside with a snatch, his face frowned with genuine apathy.

"What if I don't kick your ass off and you tell me Nik's address?"

She arched her defined eyebrows and smirked. She really didn't mind getting into a fight with him. She was enjoying the power knowledge gave her. Provoking her didn't mean she would blab about it.

"How cute, you are totally made for each other!"

Kol wasn't interested on anything she could possibly say but the indications he had asked for. However, he considered her words. It was true they were both so much alike. All Sage saw in him she had probably seen it in Dacia as well. Of course, he was much less polite than her in the moment but one could assume that was because he constantly struggled with his humanity. "I heard Rebekah was never keen on you. What if someone would convince her to, I don't know, not meddle in between you and Finn? I warn you, she is a difficult one to handle. As soon as she wakes up she will be bothering you both unless you want me to interfere..."

Sage's smile flew away as soon as Kol pronounced Finn's name – she was considering his offer. As Niklaus had mentioned more than once, love made a vampire weak. Kol was definitely not in love, he had never been. But for some reason he wondered if Dacia was already his weakness for there was no point denying that, in fact, he truly cared about her. She was the first one she had thought about before and after being unconscious, after all.

* * *

"We've been here for four hours, Elijah. _Four_ hours!" Dacia groaned, hands in her head. He was leaned on the brick wall of an alley watching her walk in circles nonstop, sick and tired of the wait. They waltzed in every apartment of the building until they finally hit the right one. Gratefully, Klaus was not home when they arrived. They couldn't enter his house because a human owned it and now Dacia was beginning to get not just impatient but hungry. "Our glamour couldn't make the owner invite us in, thanks to Klaus' cleverness – she will never give us permission unless Klaus says so! Could we not persuade her to feed us till death and problem solved?"

"You killed yesterday morning" Elijah began, kindly placing his hands in her shoulders. "There was enough blood to feed an army."

"So what? Today is today and I'd love to have some more again" she shrugged, as persistent as a child. "Why do you even care about a random mundane, anyway?"

"My modus operandi does not involve innocent people. I usually choose carefully."

Dacia smiled and nodded, so did Elijah. She firmly held his arms, too, sharing a distant but meaningful embrace. "I understand your philosophy and admire your nobility, _but_ we need to enter that house immediately in any case. Klaus may not see sense and accept our peace offering. Doing a little research won't do any harm. Let me remind you people don't threaten and make you the messenger with no basis in fact!"

"Nik is no people, Dacia. He could have fooled you, used you to scare him and recover his fondness. What about the luggage, anyway? Kol said there was none."

"Vampires don't need luggage. We are overall nomadic. We compel, kill and do what we please, get what we please. The only thing Klaus would take with him is the coffins. _Fuck_ the luggage!" she exclaimed with his arms wide open, as it was obvious.

"That is a plain theory" Elijah grinned.

"Okay, what if he's been keeping it elsewhere? Kol just saw a tiny bit of this place. Wardrobes and other rooms exist, you know?"

"What do you suggest doing, then?"

* * *

After convincing Elijah, they both went up the emergency stairs of the building. They were in the highest floor trying to open up one of the two windows available in vain as the first one was locked. The soft and clear curtains showed a kitchen full of crumbs and pieces of junk, while the second window curtains would welcome them to a tidy bedroom.

The owner they had tried to compel before was sat in the edge of the bed with a blank stare and messy ochre hair. She wasn't moving and her limited brain activity suggested she had been brainwashed. It was as if she was one of those weird and large computer towers and had been freshly formatted. No data inside her! She would only stand up to open the main door to exclusively let _him_ in and supply him blood. The only conscious living creature was a gorgeous Samoyed pup too frightened to leave his hiding place under the desk.

"Is there something relevant?" Elijah asked, both of them looking in the narrow window. There was something that did catch their eyes. Amongst the books, the doodles and the maps, there was a train ticket and a signed agreement. "If only I could read what's written."

Then something occurred to Dacia. "I can't believe I'm doing this" she sighed, making Elijah frown at the realization. She was focusing on the poor beautiful dog, trying to calm him down and control his emotions in order for him to stand up and approach. A long time ago, she chose not to enter minds as she had recently become a respectable vampire. She told herself that time didn't count for she was about to storm in an animal's consciousness.

The white pup raised his ears and climbed up the window frame, crying, wagging his tail and licking his own nose. Dacia grinned from ear to ear and stroked his straight and sooth fur, letting some comforting words out from time to time. "Get me those, buddy" she said, pointing at the right direction.

"I would have never thought of that." Elijah admitted, fascinated by Dacia's idea.

"I've never felt this ridiculous in my entire life."

"Don't be silly, this is the best we've got and that's thanks to you" he chuckled, watching the doggie jump up to a chair, the desk and then walk back to the window again. He was carelessly carrying the papers in his mouth.

"What's that?" Dacia asked as Elijah studied the ticket. They were now leaning on the handrail, both looking at the documents.

"You were right. He's planning on moving the coffins. He's apparently heading from King Cross Station to Liverpool, perfect place if you want to take a ship somewhere else. He even owns the permit to transport heavy goods."

Dacia didn't understand it. A lot of English cities were being punished by the German bombing, including Liverpool. Why would he go there? Klaus could be full of flaws but it was true he cared about his siblings. The coffins would be safer in the countryside. She'd like to think he may not be planning on staying in the city.

"The date is Monday 7:45 in the morning. Remember it, that's the time the train is leaving" Elijah commanded. Giving the papers back to the dog, he petted him thank you and watched the Samoyed go back to his siesta time. "Let's leave."

* * *

Elijah and Dacia went back home from their little and absurd adventure, take away coffee in their hands. They had tried to prolong their time out, a bit scared about how Kol would react.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Elijah asked as Dacia offered him to finish her freshly baked croissant. Despite their visit to the creepy warlock, the tension about Klaus showing up and her hunger, she had had a great time by his side.

"I can't stand human food. It simply doesn't satisfy me. Maybe time will teach me a vampire can find eating a pleasing experience. Until then though, thank you for inviting me for brunch. That was very sweet from you" he nodded, drinking some more black coffee as Dacia tried her cappuccino. "It's nice to do ordinary things for once. You know, hanging out with a guy and doing something that does not require shedding blood and ending lives." They walked in silence the last street to her house, both immersed in a sea of thoughts. "Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any dreams?"

"I have none."

"That can't be possible, everybody has dreams."

"Every dream I had came true thanks to eternal living" Elijah let out a deep sigh and licked his own lips, his nice breath invading her nostrils. "Okay, you caught me. I may have one. But I don't want you to take me for granted."

"I would never undervalue you" Dacia replied with frankness as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Did Kol tell you how we became what we are now?"

"He mentioned it."

"Kol doesn't like to talk about his human life."

"He did once and it surprised me! According to him, your mother made you vampires, right?"

"She was an impeccable witch" he nodded, every pore of his giving off pride. "She was convinced to leave Europe by father, Mikael. After losing her first child, Esther – that was her name – was promised a place to start from scratch in America. I was born first. Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik came not much later.

» Once in a month we would hide in the caves to protect ourselves from the wolves. As Henrik grew older his interest on them increased. Niklaus was also fascinated for their nature so they ran away and watched them turn. That was the night Henrik was attacked by one of them and died.

» Mother had a friend called Ayana who refused to take him back. She was on her own now. She decided to perform the immortality spell on us by pouring Tatia's blood to our wine and using a white oak tree as the source to our never ending existence. The spirits turned against us and the sun became our enemy, the vervain our weakness and the tree our doom.

» When Niklaus killed his first human his wolf side emerged and revealed mother had had an affair with another man. Father was cold, manipulative and heartless to us. After finding out mother's betrayal, he killed Niklaus' parent and our mother.

» We first all vanished together and then split out. Don't misunderstand me, we do love each other, but our fights with him were constant. Finn was the first one daggered with a bewitched blade. Kol joined us in New Orleans and was daggered in 1905. It appears Rebekah was also stabbed somewhere between the 1900s and 1920s. I was too far from them to know. I just couldn't stand more drama.

» In 1495 we were told about a girl that strongly resembled to Tatia. Her name was Katerina.

» You see, you are asking me about dreams. Niklaus' has always been to undo the curse and reactivate his werewolf side and Katerina was the key to achieve his goal. She was supposed to be part of the sacrifice when someone betrayed us and saved her. It wasn't me. I cared so much about him I risked the only woman I ever truly loved only to be blamed and threatened.

» She escaped and turned into a vampire. I haven't seen her ever since. I feel awful for forgetting both doppelgangers, how they looked, how they sounded. I can barely remember Katerina's hazel eyes, her soft voice and her smooth laugh.

» Although sometimes I'd love to see her again, my ambition is not to get her back. My purpose is to feel that love again with a woman that won't ever leave me despite the odds, despite having impulsive and insane brothers and a malicious sister."

Dacia nodded, understanding his thorough explanation and gulping twice. Even though the Katerina part was really sad, his entire life experience felt heartbreaking. She then wondered how Kol's immortality had grown. Had he ever fallen in love? No, the idea repelled him. Had he ever gotten hurt? _That was likely, _she thought as she remembered his broken eyes after being brought back to life.

"Let's not talk about me anymore" Elijah said, suddenly smiling joyfully again. "What's _your_ dream?"

"Erm..." Dacia hesitated. Suddenly, her past and her wishes made no sense anymore. She always thought she had been miserable, maybe she was, indeed, but she never had to face that much danger and disappointment. "It may sound stupid but I'd like to buy a huge villa in São Paulo and die dancing to the sound of _sertanejo_ music."

"That's great! I mean the fun part, not the dying part" He let out a chuckle. "Why haven't you tried it before?"

"Because it's too sunny there and I'd be really tempted to get burnt in the beach. I would literally be on fire under the sun if it wasn't because of Kol" Dacia joked, showing Elijah her gorgeous Tiffany ring. "I guess nothing can stop me now that I have this."

"Did Kol give you that?"

"He did."

"Don't you ever tell him about São Paulo. He'd never stop chasing Brazilian women."

"I think he's got a thing for Eastern Europeans" she laughed. "He wanted to show me Russia."

"He did? Impressive! He may like the Russian appeal, but that definitely suggest he fancies you."

She just frowned. No, that simply couldn't be possible. Although hearing it from the reliable Elijah, it may be true Kol liked her.

* * *

**A/N: Please, don't stop reviewing! I don't want to sound demanding but reading you really does motivate a writer to carry on with his story. Lots of love and I'll see you next time! xx**


	9. Thrusts and Improvisation

**A/N: Hello! So first of all I'm truly sorry this chapter is a page shorter than usual and nothing relevant to the antagonist happens here. I promise I'll make it up to you and write the next one longer!**

**For all those who may wonder who's the hot chick in the story cover that's Daria Zhemkova! I didn't think about her when I created Dacia and even though she's got blue eyes I think she'd be a good choice to satisfy your curiosity! Much better than my first thought, to be honest...**

**Answering to Jessie's question, I'd say this is an Alternative Universe even though I've decided to use a lot of elements from the series and the Originals' story! **

**As always, thank you so much for your support! I'd like to dedicate number nine to all of you and, of course, to Vicky (mikaelsondarling/xLadyInBluex) for she's become a more than a reader!**

**Also, find me on tumblr: my new name is **_**/elijahs-suit**_**!**

* * *

By the time Sage told Kol about Klaus' address, they had already heard the main door opening. She was still sat on his hips, her hands playfully annoying Kol when she once and for all stood up with a sudden and offensive lack of interest. "I guess I'm finally done" she said, picking her book up and going out of his bedroom. Kol followed and saw Dacia and Elijah chuckling, her smile immediately becoming a grimace as she spotted him upstairs. Her breath went just speedy when she saw Sage by his side, Kol's hair unruly and shirt untidy.

Elijah had proposed to catch up the following night so that they could make up for the previous cancelled dinner and rest for a while. His proposal relieved Dacia somehow, for she was secretly jealous and confused about Sage leaving his bedroom with a cocky smile. Thinking about food she wasn't going to eat and dresses he was never going to choose was for good a nice distraction.

Her sire thought that was a great idea and promised to pass by. Apparently, she knew the perfect place to hang out. Sliding her fingers all over Dacia's right shoulder, she left, creepy and unpredictable as always.

Kol and her had barely shared words. They were left alone, both of them giving and receiving reproachful looks and thinking the worst about the other.

The following night, just before the shelling, they all went down Piccadilly to a fancy restaurant Sage had suggested. They were all smartened up in their finest clothing, including Dacia. There were no trousers, no boots and no boring skirts this time, Kol realized. She was even more stunning than that night at the amusement park, wearing a long black silky dress with precious stones in her suggestive neckline. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire soiree long, how could he? Her smile lightened all the room and her eyes were especially yellowish that day.

They were all gathered in the best table eating – or trying to – their corresponding plates. Kol was trying monkfish, Elijah had asked for frog legs, Sage was still waiting for her European squid and Dacia was not content about her soup at all, no matter how finest the ingredients were.

"To the heart of the matter, Klaus will be catching a train Monday morning and transporting the coffins to Liverpool" Dacia explained once all their orders had been served.

"Liverpool? Really?" Kol snorted. "You've created this much expectation for this?"

"What's wrong with Liverpool?" she replied, taking a sip of her chowder.

"Have you not been there? Last time I checked – eighteenth century, by the way – it was a tasteless city that stank to urine."

"It's certainly very well communicated, though" Sage observed, hitting the bulls eye. "He can leave as fast as he wants if he ever feels threatened. Fewer obstacles than here in London."

"So what's the plan?" she insisted.

"I suggest talking to him first." Elijah said, after savouring the quality of his Rioja wine.

"Bullshit. We are not doing that" Kol commanded, folding his arms.

"We've already had this conversation, and since I've proved to be the most rational, that's what we are doing."

"How about you and Sage do that, since you are both better with words than we are, and Kol and I act if he refuses to listen?" Dacia suggested, hoping not to fail in the attempt of satisfying both Mikaelsons.

"I may consider that" Kol narrowed his eyes, not completely sure but open to resign himself at Dacia's proposal.

"And what would you do if things get complicated?"

"Fight."

"And dagger him" Kol smirked with pure bitterness.

"In a common area?"

"It wouldn't be the first time we do that. The world would keep on turning, brother, it wouldn't be such a drama."

"And why not improvising?" Sage smiled, arching her eyebrows as she chewed the meat. "Improvising makes life funnier."

"Improvising can kill you in this case, Sage. It's Klaus we are talking about."

"So what? Two handsome Originals will protect us anyway. You should definitely try and be more spontaneous."

"I agree. No offense, sweetheart, but you're kind of boring sometimes" he winked, privately placing his hand on her thigh and making her jump at the gesture. "Just like I do, you could try and do whatever you please. Your journey would be far more interesting."

Dacia cleared her throat, smiling as though she was paralyzed and had never felt her legs, a difficult work, taking into account that Kol was sliding his hand under her dress.

"That's a great advice. I feel like punching your face right now!" she complained, gritting her teeth and drinking some rosé.

Kol chuckled, admiring the fierceness in her voice and her pinkish cheeks, hot in anger.

"Look at you. You look like an old married couple. Can't say when arguing and when flirting" Elijah chuckled, thankful that Klaus' topic had been forgotten already.

"You know what?" Dacia said, rejecting Kol's hand with a snatch. "Let's improvise. Have they got a deck of cards here?"

* * *

At the third round of absinthe, they were all laughing at Kol's bad luck at that horrible guessing game. They had all had a card stuck to their foreheads, a character's name written on it. Sage had already guessed she was Churchill, Elijah had answered correctly to Friedrich Nietzsche and Dacia had just celebrated she was Daisy Buchanan from _The Great Gatsby_. She was the only one left in the table trying to stimulate Kol's imagination.

"If you don't guess who you are the following five minutes, I'll join Elijah and Sage in that goddamn dart game" she promised, igniting the cigarette the waiter had given her for free and breathing a puff of smoke out.

"Okay, so you've told me I'm bizarre, crazy and eccentric."

"Crazy is the key" she nodded as she let some ashes fall into the ashtray.

"I'm probably worth ten shillings and six pennies. I'm also a messenger. March is my favourite month and I am really bad at riddles, right?"

"Yeah, you are pretty bad at them in reality, too."

"Always so charming! Am I... fictional?"

"Yes."

"Umh..." he sighed, supporting his chin on his hand. That silly game was starting to make sense. "Was I written much time ago?"

"Not even a century ago."

"Okay... You've said crazy was the key. Am I truly mad?"

"Yes, you are. But that's nothing new."

"Do I wear any characteristic accessory?"

"Yes, you do."

"I think I know who I am. Do I know someone extraordinary, by any chance?"

"You do, everyone around you it's quite extraordinary."

"I agree. But is there someone that stands out from the rest extraordinary people?"

"I guess there is, yes."

"Is she blonde?"

"Yes."

"Do I like her?"

"Never revealed. I don't think so."

"I do like pretty little blondes, though." Kol smiled, watching Dacia biting her bottom lip and scratching her temple with obvious nervousness.

"Okay... time's up!"

"Wait!" He exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and not letting her stand up. "Am I The Hatter?" she smiled and nodded, much to Kol's excitement. "Yes! Then please answer to my riddle."

"_Why is a raven like a writing desk?_"

"Why don't we go to have some privacy?"

She laughed, leaning forwards to him and putting the fag-end out. "That's not a riddle, that's a question."

"I know. So what do you say? How about you, me, and a pathetic human donor? You should eat properly. No one likes a decomposing vampire."

* * *

Dacia could not sleep as the bombs hit the neighbourhood. The dinner with Elijah, Sage and Kol had been pleasant, enough to leave worries behind. It would have actually been a nicer experience if she had had something more than chowder, but she couldn't stand any flavour that wasn't blood in her mouth, maybe she was too used to it, that's why Kol made it up to her by playing the gentleman and hunting a woman down for her to enjoy the night.

Somehow, she had ended up sharing the body with him as a gesture of gratitude. She had also done that not to freak out and have control over her thirst as he was a great distraction while feeding. He would find a proper position and drain the human while watch her and make wet noises with his lips and tongue for her to witness.

At first, the only thing she'd done was laugh. He couldn't take that hunt seriously if he was just staring at her with those lustful and hungry eyes! As the feeding developed, though, she began to feel the arousal and the only thing she could do was go along with his game.

Maybe that was the reason she was staring at the ceiling, froze as a corpse in the morgue. Not moving, not breathing. Ever since she met Kol three weeks ago, she had had to stand his coquetry and other people's unpopular opinions about them as a couple. It was Elijah's words, though, the ones that got stuck in her head. She didn't know why she was thinking about it so much, to be honest, but at least now she knew she was free to go to him. There was no reason to ignore him as she was not going to be a one night stand harlot, only Dacia, the vampire he had grown fond of and now cared about.

She stood up and opened the bedroom door, discreetly slithering all through the corridor until she reached Kol's. She hesitated for a moment, but finally gave up. She twirled the doorknob around and went in on her tiptoes as he laid there, his bare chest hardly moving up and down. Not even once had she waltzed into this bedroom since he settled down. It was as though that part of the house didn't belong to her anymore and had always been his.

She shook her head, approaching him and kneeling down. "Kol?" she quietly asked, burying her index finger somewhere in his ribs. "Ugh, Kol!" she then grimaced for he was already awaken and grabbing her elbow, his eyes groggy and half-closed.

"Well, well, isn't this a nice surprise? The beauty sneaking in the beast's room! Something must have crossed your mind to come and find me here" he smirked, slowly sliding his hand to intertwine his fingers with Dacia's. "What do you want?" he asked, placing a kiss in her knuckles, just like the first time she met him.

She cleared her throat, definitely not familiar with that gesture as many times as he ever repeated it. "I was wondering... That night in the amusement park... Why haven't we talked about it before?"

Kol seemed amused by seeing her stuttering. It was an odd image as Dacia could be anything but a timid, clumsy stammerer. "Why? Did we have to?"

"Yes. Hell, yes! We had to! That's what normal people do. We never even mentioned it! And that's weird because I thought you'd mock at me."

Yes, in a normal situation he would have mocked at her, even tried to make her feel uncomfortable. But Dacia was not an ordinary case. For some reason, he had been quite afraid of her truly regretting that kiss. Even though deep inside he knew she had enjoyed it, he was afraid of her stepping away anyhow. "Okay, even if we talked about it, what would I possibly say?"

"I don't know. I know what _I_ would say" Dacia moved by his side and gulped immediately thereafter, covering their intertwined hands with the one she had free. "I would say you were right. I didn't do it so that you could simply shut up. I felt like it and I want to repeat it. I want to repeat it right _now_. I want to be spontaneous and improvise."

Kol raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't know why he was reacting that way, but watching Dacia sit on his stomach and take her shirt off before he could stop her – which didn't happen, of course – made him secretly panic. Ha! As if he had never seen a woman in her bra before! There was something in her that made him stare with awe at her curvy figure. If he was thought to be the devil, she was an angel and he was about to corrupt her heavenly halo.

"Let's go further than the make out part this time, okay?" she gasped, leaning forwards and pressing her lips against his in a passionate and desperate kiss. He opened his mouth so that she could taste his tongue, something she managed to do even without his consent.

Holy crap, she tasted so good! There was no possible way to describe her but appetising and delectable. Just like the previous time, her mastery at kissing was driving him crazy. He growled, fiercely grasping her waist and bringing her neck closer to enjoy every centimetre of her palate. He stroked her nape and tangled her locks in between his fingers, pleased with the suave texture of her perfectly washed and shiny blonde hair whilst she moved her lips to his ear, softly biting it and even licking it, mischief glittering in her honey coloured eyes.

"What's up with you?" Kol chuckled, moving his hands to her flat belly and untying the lace of her pyjamas. He could feel the warmth of her breath going down his chest as she stroked his skin with her nose.

"Wasn't this what you wanted? Then take it while you can. We'll do this when I please."

Kol laughed at her bossy response, but Dacia didn't even giggle, she was too busy undressing herself and Kol. She removed his underwear, pieces of clothing all over the floor, and started placing kisses all over his face: forehead, tip of the nose, cheeks, chin and upper and lower lips.

He immediately took her place on top and made her lay on his bed, her legs encircling him and consequently feeling his intense erection against her inner thighs. He felt the urge to thrust her, but he realized he wasn't finished yet. He needed to undo the fastener of her brassiere first. Once he removed it, he threw it away and cupped her face, studying her bare body as though it was an exquisite art piece.

"Shall we start with the preliminaries?" he raised his eyebrows twice, his fingers already wandering all down her breasts, belly button and lower when Dacia stopped him.

"No, not today" Although she quite enjoyed oral sex and intimate stimulation, she was so anxious that she wanted to skip that part and get into action. Kol didn't like that idea, at least not completely. Of course, he had had meaningless and tough sex with lots of women before, but he longed for a slow and a passionate meeting with Dacia now. He didn't want to hurry and miss a bit of it!

"But-" He could tell no more buts. She was already kissing him again, this time visibly trying to silence him. Her face and eyes turned dark and bloody the moment she crushed her lips into his, which made him feel heated and hard down there every time he felt Dacia's fangs sticking in his tongue and gum.

That's it, he couldn't take it anymore. His hands roamed her legs and held her thighs firmly, urging her to remain wide open. She didn't need him to remind her that, though, she was so flexible she even raised them up diagonally.

She let out a gasp when Kol pushed himself inside her, her face suddenly relaxed before even the greatest part had started. Feeling his manhood fit perfectly the walls of her vagina was a brilliant sensation, like confetti guns and packs of doves crossing the sky in autumn! He smiled at her goose bumps – that was a good beginning.

Their eyes met for a second before Kol started thrusting fast but always keeping a rhythm. They kept moving their bodies in sync, both staring at ti each other with glassy eyes and smiling playfully in silence.

Dacia had never witnessed such a delicious scene before, not even with Ethan. She had had sex before, absolutely, but never found it special at all. Doing it with Kol was feeling simply wondrous. Now that he was experiencing this, he finally understood why his life had been so unpleasant and empty.

She was genuinely alarmed at the discovery, but also relieved. She secretly rewarded him by kissing him again, this time biting his lips so hard he even bled a bit. She pulled away instantly, covering her mouth as those little dots healed. Kol looked at her blankly at first but finally stroked her cheek, whispering to her ear _you can bite me if you want to_.

She had chosen her.

That dirty proposal and the pleasure Kol was giving him made her moan and tremble owing to pure ecstasy. They flashed and sat instead of lying down on bed so that her fangs could break his skin more easily. She didn't hesitate once more. She didn't even think about it, to be honest. She just felt the impulse of biting him and drinking his sweet blood out of his carotid artery. This time it had not been planned. This time Dacia had not tasted him because she believed she loved him, she just did it because her guts had told her to. And that was pleasing.

Their sexual meeting reached its peak moment when Kol bit her, too, near her trachea. Biting someone there was not comfortable – thankfully, a vampire knew how to enjoy it. There was something delightful in that pain one could suffer.

Her blood was in his system now and so was his. The mere idea overexcited them, making them both hug each other. They were not focusing on the speed anymore. They were focusing on the depth instead. The more inside she felt his manhood, the wetter she got.

An electric shock made them both moan loudly. They were aroused and happy and they knew it. It was as though they could feel the other's emotions and current mood, as though they could still feel the warmth of the sun in their fair skin, as though they had fused into one same being.

The pleasure was taking over Dacia. Her sight was even turning blurry as she was rolling her eyes constantly. Suddenly embarrassed, she hid her face in Kol's collar bone, gasping and moaning against it louder and louder. "Oh, my God!" she whispered – and she never used God's name in vain as she wasn't a truthful believer anymore.

"You can call me Kol, darling" he hardly chuckled, trying to learn by heart Dacia's scent so that he could never forget it. After all, it was likely that they were going to split apart in a few days time.

She grinned and laughed frenetically, groaning at the same time like a bat out of hell until they finally got to the climax and let themselves fall somewhere between the bed sheets.

They were panting, her eyes closed and his staring at the void. Without even touching they could still feel the other's energy. "This is outstanding" he said, licking his lips. "We are the magnetic poles to a powerful magnet."

"I know!" she agreed, furtively approaching her little finger to his and feeling the electricity centimetres away of brushing. "I'm- I'm overwhelmed" she frowned, confused. She was feeling a strange pressure in her stomach, like tiny little ants tickling inside her. "Truth is I've never felt like this before. Not even the first time I shared blood with Ethan. I'm nervous and afraid and I feel like bursting into-"

Kol glanced at her, cautious. Her eyelids were wet in teardrops, her cheeks had suddenly reddened and her breathing was now irregular. She was-

Was she sobbing!? He had never seen her sob. Well, definitely not the reaction he had expected. Was she talking about her feelings or had this bond provoked her sudden outburst? He was feeling insecure, his head was spinning and his heart was overburdened now that her emotions were his own. He wasn't sad, those were tears of joy, but they hurt at the same time. They hurt somehow because they were tears of pure terror, too. Emotions were such a muddle, no matter how beautiful and humanlike they were. At that point, Kol didn't know whether they were worth it or not. That was the reason he had always acted nonchalantly and tried to restrain them.

"It's okay! I'm sorry! I think I know what's wrong with me" she said, wiping her tears away. "I think I'm high."

"I think I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Friendly reminder that I'll be ****updating **a bit late next time. I won't be able to write anything until Thursday or so! 

**Finally, before you go, please don't forget to review my story. Reading you is rewarding and helps me a lot! xx**


	10. Overwhelming and Scary

**A/N: Hello! I'm terribly sorry for the delay. As some of you already know, I've been quite depressed lately. I suffered from a writer's block and couldn't keep on writing. I didn't want it to go on a hiatus so I tried to please the few loyal readers I've got left and that have been encouraging me to write in this difficult time. **

**A huge thank you to Vicky **_**(mikaelsondarling/xLadyInBluex)**_** for being there more than ever, to **_**misslucyandherleeches**_** and to**_** Expressionista**_**, you are both lovely!**

**Find me on tumblr **_**(elijahs-suit)**_** and please enjoy. **

* * *

**Bay of Biscay, 1544**

The crew had been working in a disturbing silence ever since their captain killed the wolf girl. They had never talked, complained or attempted to riot. Not even now that she had been forced to do Ethan's duty their troublesome men had defamed her, and they usually had a good time being disrespectful.

They suspected about her. The cook boy had told her they were not scared of her kind and that surprised her. Apparently, they were more worried about what type of person a tragedy like that could turn them into.

Grieving was like being exposed to the sun, every centimetre of your being felt like turning into ashes. When the pain was over, the easiest way to move on was to forget and give up to your instincts. But that was what weak vampires like her did. Strong vampires like Ethan held on and learnt from experience and accepted everything they were given because no matter how long one could live, every moment was ephemeral and would soon fade away, just the same way they'd have to face true death sooner or later.

Despite their pals had been born and would die simply humans, they knew about the supernatural and had survived mermaids and other creatures before witnessing the siblings' transformation. They had fought, killed and skinned a kraken, but those were heartless beasts. No matter how many brawls they'd had aboard, they still considered they were part of a huge family and would always remain loyal to their leader as long as he remained loyal to himself.

There was half moon and the sky was full of stars. They had reached Bayonne that morning and finished some business, bought and stolen different goods and enjoyed the spring festival. She had been calculating coordinates and updating the ship's log when the stink to death and rotting corpse made her nose wrinkle and woke her up. Ethan was still locked up in the hold with her recently beautiful dead sister in his arms. Her hair was dark and straight, her eyebrows thick, her skin tanned and her eyes so blue they could easily be mistaken with ice and water. She had been hunting her in her sleep, drowning her in sorrow and depraving her of rest due to the blood Ethan and her had lately exchanged. There was no need to mention she needed a distraction.

She decided to go ashore and approach the excitement after an uncomfortable nap between papers and ink. Some folk violinists were playing in the main square while a storyteller spoke about the first night walkers, the ones some referred to as The Veterans or The Originals. This second choice was becoming more and more popular every day – it was also catchier than the other one.

A great fire dramatized the performance. It was a difficult work not to stare at them and listen with awe. The fabler's narration was so scary she herself was feeling the need to pray for mercy when a young woman took place beside her. She was exposing herself to mankind by not clearing the blood of her lips.

"What are they talking about?" she asked in a posh accent and fake unconcern.

"Oh, you know" Dacia shrugged, relieved at the thought that the audience was too absorbed to realize the girl's imprudence. "They are talking about The Originals."

For some reason, her answer made the stranger smirk. Not until then had she realized how stunning she was. Even though she was blonde the fire gave the feeling that she was exploding like a phoenix. It was then when Dacia jealously wished she was blonde, too.

"What version this time?"

"Mephistopheles made them vampires taking their souls in return. The moral of the story: do not make a deal with the Devil – when you die, and hell yes, everyone will, you shan't find peace in heaven."

"That's a good one" her companion laughed, not too loud to hurt the gypsies' pride. It was entertaining to watch them after all. "It's funny because the same way humans forgot about sprites and dragons they will soon forget about us, too."

"I beg your pardon but are you not going to-" Dacia said, pointing at her chin and lips.

"What's your name, lass?" Something in the way she called her made her frown. She was probably more ancient and wiser than she was, even if she physically looked around eighteen.

"Dacia" she replied, her pupils widening at her persuasive look.

"Pleasure, Dacia. My name is Rebekah. Care to join me?"

* * *

When Rebekah had a tough day, she liked shopping and killing. However, this time none of them were enough to help her forget how upset and tired she was about history repeating. This was one of the times Niklaus, Elijah and her bumped into Kol and spent weeks together. Everything appeared to go wonderfully well. They had caught up, laughed, even danced, had dinner in a distinguished tavern and split up to each his own. Nik had gone to threaten some Basque enemies, Elijah had wanted to try the local culinary and Kol had fled to the nearest brothel.

She had had fun, to be honest, but knew this happiness was quickly going to fade away, as always. Every time the youngest brother showed up, it was likely that Nik and him argued and caused a scene, forcing Elijah and her to choose, disappoint the unlucky and losing contact with him for decades, maybe centuries. A hunch told Rebekah the predicted disaster was about to happen, maybe tomorrow would be the day they had to tell goodbye again.

Surprisingly, she found herself going to the festival as she didn't want to be around when the explosion happened. There was once when she enjoyed carnivals and begged to be given a rose. Sadly, those times were now far away and almost forgotten along with Alexander's body somewhere in Italy. That night was the anniversary of his death, she remembered, and with that she got lost in the crowd and ran into another vampire.

She couldn't tell what colour Dacia's hair was for it was a mixture of brown and mahogany reflections, but it was cut in gorgeous different layers and was so long she had all her back covered in red. Considering how she dressed, it was obvious she didn't belong to royalty, at least not in that period. She wore denim trousers, sloppy knee-boots, a loose and a stained ivory shirt, a golden and bronze belt in the waist and lots of bracelets, pendants and coconut earrings. Rebekah, on the contrary, boasted of a new red velvet gown and a silver tiara. If the stranger weren't a vampire, the guards would have already arrested her and accused her of piracy only by the way she looked.

She hesitated the moment she saw her dirty nails and hands and the guns and the sabre that hung from her holster. Thanks to her daring, though, Rebekah and her ended up talking about riches and politics, compelled to get some mead and sat on the stairs near the cathedral where a herald announced the newness about the local celebrations. They weren't supposed to be in such a dark place on their own, a pitcher full of alcohol in their hands, but who had a chance against two powerful creatures like them anyway?

By three o'clock they found themselves drunk and thirsty, even Rebekah that had just fed on a human was hungry again. After draining a sailor in the port, Dacia climbed up to the wooden handrail of the promenade, poured some blood to her pipe and breathed a puff of smoke.

"Can't believe I'm telling this but it's actually nice to have a woman around" Rebekah said, borrowing Dacia's addiction to taste it herself and then cough. "...even though she smokes like a chimney. I should introduce you my brothers. They'd like you."

"So it's you and them, huh?" she asked, rings of smoke escaping her mouth. "...to eternity and beyond?"

"We say _always and forever_ instead. But yeah, you get the idea. It would be funny. They'd think you are manly but at least, they'd have a dealer. I'm sure you get pretty goods easier than we do. You know, travelling overseas, from shore to shore all year long."

"Nah, we always limit to rum, really. This is just a whim."

"Such a shame! Kol would make you his princess in exchange for some opium."

"Sounds tempting" Dacia giggled. "But I've already got my prince."

"You do?"

"Jealous much?"

Rebekah snorted. "I'm not jealous. I'm disappointed. Today four hundred and thirty years ago Nik killed the only man I ever loved. I should be the one causing you envy if it wasn't because I'm single since."

Dacia pouted at her cold and sorrowful stare, that story sounding especially familiar to her ears. "Today three hundred and seventeen years ago my maker killed my husband, too. She may have not been my sister but the fact that she was like a mother to me in the end makes it similar to your experience" she said, a sad smile in her face. "I forgave her. But I'll never be able to forget it. I thought I'd never get over it and guess what. I found my soul mate. Maybe yours is still wandering somewhere in this city."

Rebekah would have liked to smile at her comforting words. It was lovely to be promised hope for once, it really was, but something in the way Dacia said _soul mate _and not _lover_ made her frown. Of course, a lover was meant to be a soul mate, but a soul mate could not always be a lover either. _She looks happy_, Rebekah thought, _but that felicity is nothing more than an illusion_. "How does it feel, to love and be loved in return?" she asked, her eyes narrowing a little.

"It's... fine, I guess" she nodded, smashing the tobacco of her pipe as she balanced on the handrail at Rebekah's inquisitive behaviour. "What?"

"No one in love would answer that" she finally replied, after some minutes of silence and pondering. "Love, especially when you ignore whether is reciprocal or not, is supposed to be _overwhelming_ and _scary_ at the same time. Not just _fine_."

Dacia was about to arch her eyebrows when a cannon hit the outskirts of Bayonne and demolished a fancy mansion, making Rebekah's eyes open wide in surprise.

"What the hell was that?"

Turned out Rebekah had built herself an important enemy named Mikael, she vaguely explained all their way up the road. Dacia tried to stop her, holding that, whoever Mikael was, their residence was the first place he'd check, but Rebekah didn't listen and tried to get in the fire, burning wood collapsing while yelling men followed them. Her tearful eyes told her she was broken-hearted at the view – her new home had been once again destroyed.

"I don't doubt you are mighty but are you strong enough to handle three, maybe four dozen of presumed vampires?" Dacia asked unsheathing her sword when she was grabbed by her shoulders.

"What are you doing here? Why have you followed me? This is none of your business."

"Never say no to a great adventure" she grinned. "Call me troublemaker but haven't you tried to interfere in a tavern fight? It's so much fun."

"Don't you get it? This is not an adventure for me! I need to find my brothers."

"But I can be helpful!" she complained.

"No, right now you are anything but helpful. You'll forget we ever met, forget everything we did, forget every word I told you. If someone asks you who Rebekah Mikaelson is, you have no clue unless I say so. Now _leave_!"

* * *

**October, 1940**

Dacia stared at him blankly, her heart threatening with a small "heart attack." _No_, she thought, trying to breathe regularly as she sat down. _He can't love me. It's only been three weeks. One does not simply fall for someone this fast. That's not how it works, or is it? _

"Come on! Don't look at me like that! It wasn't supposed to sound like I _love_ you! I don't say that. Love is life's greatest weakness. I meant I love you this way, _you_ naked in my arms" Kol smirked, trying to act as if that was the most natural and unimportant statement he had ever made, which made her feel horribly rejected, overpowered and scared instead of relieved. "This is marvellous! I can sense how anxious you are. Is it because you do fancy me?" Her face went from surprise to displeasure at his rudeness. What if she did? Did he have to embarrass her with the ugly truth? She wasn't in love with him, obviously, at least that's what she thought and that's why she remained there silent, feeling Kol's skilful fingertips running down her back as he glanced at her fearful eyes. "You really have no idea! Poor unfortunate soul, you must have been really lonely and misunderstood for too long" He smiled, gently tugging her earlobe downward only to finish kissing her inner thighs and consequently making her shiver. She was now lying on the floor covered in wrinkled sheets like a ruined spring roll – legs wide open for him, an image to die for. If it wasn't because of Kol's next confession, she would have already beaten him and disdained him. "What if I told you I'm _crazy_ about you, too?" he said, his nose dangerously breathing against her womanhood.

"I'd recommend you a shrink" she mocked showing her bright set of teeth in a teasing smile.

"You are hilarious" he replied sarcastically, sinking his fangs directly in her great saphenous vein and consequently making her moan and lick her lips when someone knocked.

They both narrowed their eyes at Elijah clearing his throat at the other side of the door. "Dacia? You should probably come downstairs."

When Dacia reached the ground floor in her nightgown, she was surprised by a slender man of stretchy facial features waiting for her in the main door. It was a new bright day in London, the sky was clear and she was feeling shiny and hopeful... not that Kol had something to do with it, of course...

"Ah, pleasure to meet you, Ms. Darrow" the tall civil servant said with a pleasing RP accent, gently shaking her hand.

"What is it this time?" she asked rubbing her eyes, guessing the man worked for the city hall.

"As you know, there was an order to evacuate the street when the war begun."

"I recall that was meant to safeguard children. Me, as an adult, I'm supposed to watch over my home. I can't see why you're here" she replied, making a motion to close the door.

"It was, yes, meant to safeguard children" the man continued, smiling with a fake courtesy as he put his hand on the knob. "Some of your neighbours, in fact, still live in their houses. Nonetheless, yours is falling apart, and it is our duty to ask you politely to-"

"Are you evicting me, sir?"

"That is not what I was trying to say."

"I own this place, I pay for your ridiculously high taxes without hesitation. You can't just ask me _politely_ to leave."

In a spate of bad luck, a huge bang made the hall quake. Kol, still upstairs, felt Dacia's worry growing not only because of the man's insistence, but because it hurt like hell knowing her sanctuary had just broken down.

"We are not putting you out, madam. We are just trying to prevent a disaster. This place is dangerous, a focus of bombs. One more impact and you could be buried in your own construction. It is a matter of life and death. Have you got any other place to stay in or should I let you pack and take you to the common shelter?"

Biting her lip, Dacia glanced over at Elijah standing near the coat stand. She knew neither him nor Kol could solve her problem, for they were just guests in their house and were soon going to leave. But something in his relaxed mettle made her know it was all going to be okay.

The man was right. It was common sense to leave that place not because it was risky (she could survive a demolition) but because she wouldn't be able to save all of her belongings once the bombs turned the house into dust. She should leave and find another place, maybe move all her treasures to her summer house in the Balearic Sea. But that didn't mean she would. At least for the time being.

After compelling the man to leave with her false intentions, Dacia climbed upstairs and into the attic. She just needed a moment on her own. Kol and Elijah shared a look of mutual understanding and decided to give her some space. It wasn't until noon when Kol found her sitting on the roof with a broken tile in her hands. His cockiness and bad manners had disappeared, his supportive side now on.

"I bought this house during the Industrial Revolution. Believe it or not, it was an old sewing factory back in the 18th century. I made it habitable" she said, furiously throwing the tile like a dart and hitting on the neighbour house. "Hasn't failed me ever since."

Kol sighed and sat beside her, witnessing the Dacia's bittersweet nostalgia. "Come on, Dacia, it's just-"

"It's not a _just_, okay? It's _my_ house and I've grown very fond of it. This was my chance to start a new life after roaming the Earth for so long. I never wanted to be human. However, pretending I was one made me feel useful again. My life wasn't just feeding and killing. It was having tea parties with the lovely family down the road, taking care of the garden and collecting gorgeous art works. It was a nice entertainment while Ethan was gone."

Kol sighed deeply and took her hand, taking the opportunity to place a blonde hair lock behind her ear. He didn't know why, but feeling her misery made her disproportionally sad and he felt the need to comfort her.

"Are you going to threaten me again?" she asked, smiling for a reason he didn't comprehend.

"What do you mean?"

"First time we met, you threatened to throw me down the roof."

Kol grinned, the corners of his eyes wrinkling a little. "You were being cheeky, what could I possibly do to convince you?"

"Try asking attentively next time."

"You know that's not my style."

Their chuckles faded away the moment they realized they had both been unconsciously stroking their hands ever since Kol had taken hers. It was a pleasing feeling, Kol admitted, and he wasn't very fan of emotions. Feeling her soft palm and her sophisticated thumbnail playing with his skin was indeed charming.

Having caught her playful eyes and feeling a strange surge of electricity crossing his spine, he asked: "What is that?"

Dacia raised her eyebrows at his question and shrugged. _What, the tickling in my belly?_ She thought but remained silent, evading his gaze all the time. _I have no fucking clue and I don't like it._

"I'll miss you."

"What do you mean you'll miss me?"

"Isn't it obvious? When this is all over, we'll split apart. I'm pretty sure I'll be moving to Spain after helping you."

_Just like you wanted_, Kol thought, but refused to think this was a formal farewell. They had not only slept together, they had done more than that. They could feel each other's emotions like they were their own, confusing but still real. That was too intimate for two simple allies. They hadn't exchanged blood for this, that wasn't part of the unspoken deal!

"Wasn't there a dictatorship in Spain?"

"I don't mind, I'll manage."

"It doesn't have to end like this."

"Stop it" Dacia said, cursing his persistence and her internal battle. She didn't want to think it twice since there was still a chance she may change her mind. "Kol, I won't spend a penny more in the UK and I won't freaking go to see the world with you. You, Russia, me, as you once suggested, is never going to happen."

"But why n-"

"Because I don't want to!" she interrupted him, breaking the physical contact and hugging her legs in a fetal position. "I'm scared. I've never felt this terrified and vulnerable in my whole life" she barely whispered, her eyes oddly narrowing at a familiar conversation she didn't remember to have had. She didn't love him, but that didn't mean she couldn't get to love him someday. And that consumed her.

"Okay" he responded, surprisingly calm. "But please don't give up on us until Klaus."

"_Us?_"

Kol smiled at the view. She was in good humour again, and for that he had to thank his captivating persona. "Oh, you know what I mean! Now that I've tried you I don't want not to touch you again."

"You are incorrigible" she laughed, slowly approaching him and brushing his lips against his. If he tasted so bloody good, his smell was even more overwhelming. There was no possible way of describing it, it was just characteristic of him and no one else's. It was sweet, harmonic and delicious, like watermelon and freshly cut grass.

Kol frowned at the indescribable scene. The past few times that they had kissed they had both been moved by lust and passion. Her affection and her motherly care was something he had never tried before until now, and it was surprisingly rewarding.

Placing her hand on his chest, Dacia looked up to meet his disconcerted gaze. "I think we owe Elijah an explanation" she finally said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"We are old enough, we don't need to explain him what we've done."

"...fine, you win. It's better if we don't bring it up."

* * *

Kol was really discontented not because he hated Mondays, but because he hated what being Monday meant that week. Even though he had had an awesome time with Dacia, he was still angry and resentful with her decision and for that he had swore he'd avoid her all morning long.

The siblings had been packing the few things they owned –basically, clothing, footwear and other objects–, making sure they wouldn't leave anything when they left as they promised. Kol knew all he needed was now badly packed in his suitcase, but he still felt something was missing. He would leave, probably to a destination Rebekah chose, and he would still think he was missing _something_, not someone, back in London. He needed an incentive to remember those amusing, at times confusing, weeks with Dacia but didn't find the courage, better said the nerve, to take any of his personal belongings without her consent, not even a paltry necklace.

"Are you ready?" Dacia asked as she trotted downstairs. Kol couldn't explain why, but she was especially beautiful that day and she wasn't wearing anything outstanding but a plain white blouse, denim trousers, military boots and a high ponytail.

He didn't answer, still determined to act coldly. Fortunately, Elijah nodded and threw her the keys to her house, the ones she put away in her thigh-holster.

"Then let's go."

As they made their way to the train station, Dacia noticed Kol's annoying nonchalance and decided to take his hand, which he childishly rejected. She was decided to comfort him and promise him everything was going to be okay, but for some reason, she knew he wasn't worried about Klaus at all. It was likely that wasn't the first time both brothers fought over power like a pack of wolves. "What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone, will you?"

She didn't say anything – she just stood there in the middle of Euston Road watching him walking away and decided it wasn't worth it. There was no time to worry about his filthy mood. They were about to fight a bigger problem, they could talk about it later if nothing happened and she survived Klaus. But, alas, that was going to be a very hard work.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. **

**Before saying goodbye till next time, though, I'll like to inform you that I won't be uploading as fast as I'd love to unless I get a few more reviews than usual. You see, you may think asking for them is despicable, but it's really sad to put so much effort on writing and see ya'll following my story but not making any observation. I only ask for two minutes of your time and some of your nice words to carry on with this story.**

**Please, don't forget to review. Post your thoughts, even suggestions if you feel like it, and don't forget I love you all! xx**


	11. Divide et Impera

**A/N: My lovely readers, as a reward for your activity, I present you my longest and most intense chapter! To all of you that commented and made me smile: you are fucking amazing! That's what you are! **

**Also, I'm very proud to inform you **_**Kolacia**_** is now a thing thanks to my lovely friend Vicky! The ship has sailed, ladies! **

**Meet me on tumblr (elijahs-suit) and check out her profile (xLadyInBluex) from time to time – she's about to post the sequel to her awesome story **_**Through Eternity & Bloodlust**_**!**

* * *

If Klaus' train was leaving at 7:45, the quartet –the group had just met Sage in departures– should have been there at least twenty or thirty minutes earlier. Unfortunately, they made their way up to Euston Road quite late and by the time they got to London Euston Station, they only had ten minutes left to convince the original vampire to back up and return Rebekah's and Finn's bodies – not to mention to reveal the third coffin's content to his family.

The train station wasn't as crowded as Kol had imagined, but then again it was war time, and most people had already moved to the countryside. Along with his brother Elijah, Kol looked over the different platforms trying to find the train to Liverpool when he spotted an unmistakable blonde and curly mop of hair climbing up inside. Even from the distance, he looked rather disappointed and irritated than usual.

"Wait" Elijah stopped him, holding his shoulder tight at Kol's vigorous impulsiveness. The girls stared at them curiously, both tense and incapable of relaxing if any kind of violence or fight was given. "Kol, give me the dagger."

"We are in a hurry, brother" he replied in apparent serenity, his voice sharp and cold. Dacia's repudiation wasn't just the reason making his blood boil. The last thing he needed was his brother's denial.

"I told you we'd find another way. Let's go talk to Nik fir-"

"You won't ever stop supporting him, huh?" he muttered with discretion. It was so not the right time to argue and let him know about his insecurities, but it wasn't the time to be gentle with Klaus either for he was about to be disproportionally selfish himself. "It's always been him, Rebekah and you. Finn and I were always excluded – you left us behind for much less" Bringing his free hand to the jaw, Kol rubbed his chin and then scratched his forehead, anguish taking over him. "I know I've got flaws, Elijah, but can't you just see what he's done, what _he's doing_, is nothing compared to my whims and blunders?"

"Kol" Dacia interfered, trying to lend Elijah a hand. "You are right, there's a line and he crossed it. But that doesn't mean we can't work this out our way."

"How can you say that? He tried to rip your heart out!"

_And if he tries again, then you've got my blessing and you can actually dagger him_, she thought, giving him a comforting smile but answering an "I know" instead.

"Yeah, and that's pathetic."

Just when the atmosphere was getting heated between them, a recording interrupted them with an important announcement none of them seemed to notice. _"Last call for the passengers bound for Liverpool. The train will leave in a minute."_

Dacia blinked twice at his harsh tone, her eyebrows arching in an indescribable outrage. _"Excuse you?"_ Kol felt every muscle tense at her high-pitched response but decided to keep his mouth shut not to upset her further. It was the wisest thing to do. He himself was crossing the line this time, after all. "What the hell is your problem today?" She didn't understand. She knew Kol was a difficult one to cope with and even so, she never thought he would behave that revolting again after the private time they had spent together. She knew she had never been anything but a distraction to him but this treatment was especially offensive. He really didn't give a damn about her now that their time was over, did he? "I have no fucking time for your tantrums."

"Please, reconsider, Kol" Sage nodded, preventing a certain argument by putting some distance between them and placing her hand in Dacia's golden hair. "Don't be hot-headed, that's not your family's style. You always have a plan."

Instead of consenting, he let out a sour chuckle. Yes, the Mikaelsons always had master plans, but not _him_. He had always been the black sheep of the flock, the mindless and violent child, and _precisely_ because he was _okay_ with that he hated doing _his family's style_.

Unluckily, a horn informed them the train had already been started and was currently leaving the station and increasing its speed. The moment they heard that, the moment they knew drama was more than over. They all marched to the far-off platform, the four of them flashing and jumping into the railway, determined to get into that goddamn train at any cost. They saw their surroundings change, they saw the city, the outskirts and they were finally getting into the fields when Elijah and Kol –even Sage in second place– were left behind. There was no doubt they were all mighty and strong, but Dacia being the fastest was nothing new either.

Dacia estimated the train's speed was 190km/h at most. It was hard to believe she was hot on the heels. She only needed one last sprint and... She was about to jump when she tripped over a track and Sage held her, pulling her forward and preventing her from falling. "Dacia, remember who you are!" she shouted at the deafening and numb noise of velocity. The aforementioned frowned and dashed again, occasionally glancing over her maker and her never ending smile of joy. She was metres away from bringing Finn back, she couldn't help but being excited. "You're the fox!" With a loud giggle, just like a panther on a hunt, Dacia recovered enough celerity to throw herself in a huge leap, successfully clanging to the carriage and forcing the lock with a punch. She let her body fall to the floor as soon as the door opened, exhausted but definitely rewarded. Then she raised her head to inspect the place. She was in a load full of meowing cats, heavy furniture and large boxes, but none of them seemed to be coffins. Fortunately, she hadn't broken into a public area like a crowded restaurant... that would have been suspicious and completely out of place. As long as she remained there, she would be both safe and also losing her valuable time.

She leant out only to check how far her team was. Even though she couldn't find Kol, Elijah had triumphantly made it and was now approaching the left-side of the train while Sage, judging by the strong footsteps, was running all over the ceiling.

She cleared her throat and used her fingers as a brush, trying to act naturally human when she waltzed in the first tourist car. There was a pair of children placidly asleep in their seats, gentlemen reading the newspaper and women doing crossword puzzles. None of them seemed to notice her studying the framed draft of the train, not even the stewardess that was serving a dizzy lady a camomile. She considered the idea of compelling the dark-haired assistant and borrowing the uniform she was wearing, but then she casted that notion aside. It was more exciting being the ninja rather than going undercover. According to the plan, there were supposed to be four more cars and a second load before reaching first class, which led the trip to Liverpool. Even though Kol had been living off her, Dacia knew the Mikaelsons were a wealthy family. To that end, Klaus was probably travelling in one of the first two carriages. Those were good news, since there was no need for her to bump into him.

"Good morning, ma'am" a lookout said as he bowed with a huge grin on his face. Dacia returned it politely and smiled herself, too, only to fade all the joy away immediately right after getting in the following car. When she finally made it to the load, she was surprised to find it full of riches. She didn't know it, but something told her it all belonged to Klaus. There were baroque mirrors, medieval manuscripts about the Norse mythology, chests engraved with Celtic runes, lots of oil and charcoal paintings and, finally, the caskets they had all gone desperate for. _One, two, three. Finn, Rebekah and the sleeping beauty_, she mentally counted, strongly closing her eyes as though she had found a precious forgotten Mayan treasure. She was about to bite her lips and jump repeatedly a few times like a silly schoolgirl when someone hit her head with a wooden lacrosse stick, knocking her down and leaving her dumb. Almost drooling, she tried to focus her sight as she moved her hair aside and tried to ignore the annoying whistling in her ear.

"Ah, such an unpleasant surprise" Klaus said, his smile growing mischievously evil as his foot made her turn and trampled her stomach. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice your meddling?"

"Honestly? Yeah. I'll try harder next time" she hardly replied, unable to keep from smirking. It happened in slow motion, but thanks to Dacia's survival instinct, she found the opportunity to roll as Klaus tried to stab her with the same object he had used before on her. The stick got stuck in a grille, which gave her the opportunity to strike back by kicking him against the window, exploding in a million of crystal pieces due to the impact. She narrowed her eyes after a few decisive moments of silence, blowing a lock aside. Swinging like a cot, Dacia let her body fall like a tree on the first coffin she found, quickly opening it and handling Rebekah's chest. However, as soon as she regained complete consciousness, Klaus counterattacked and dragged her towards the same window by carelessly grabbing her hair with his hand, unaware that her sister had just been undaggered.

"Tell me, sweetheart" he hissed as he smashed her face against the sharp and broken frame, making her grimace at the disproportional amount of blood blinding her. "Is my dear brother tired of you, already? You see, I don't see him anywhere here and, supposing you are his little distraction, he would try to defend what's his."

"Such a pity I don't belong to anyone" she groaned in complain, breathing heavily at the crystal pieces tearing her cheek.

"I knew you'd all try to stop me, it was the right thing to do for you, after all" Klaus proceeded. "I even know that redhead harlot Finn idolized is taking part on this, too."

"Her name is fucking Sage."

_And it will soon be forgotten, just like yours_, Klaus thought opening his mouth in fake surprise. "Is that- Is that _love_? Oh, don't tell me I've hit home, darling. Let me guess, she's of course more than a friend to you. Was she the one who turned you?" Dacia looked up. It was then, then when the wind was drying her tearful eyes, when she spotted someone familiar in the nearest carriage. Kol was there, and he was smiling at her apologetically, his hazel hair getting messy as he tried to slither and help her like a goddamn hero. _Yes!_ Backup was coming, and it wasn't only him. The saving bell had already woken up and climbed out of her coffin... "I'm not very fond of feelings, none of us ever were. Yet seeing you broken-hearted in the station, watching you panic for your maker... all of it, all of your weaknesses make this moment touching."

"Come on, Klaus! It's getting late! Do what you Mikaelsons best do, tearing hearts out both literally and figuratively" she yelled, giving him the fake fret he had wanted to see in her. "Take mine, just like you took your mother's!"

She felt his grip loosen, hitting her like a fresh and comforting wave in the sea. He was obviously frozen by her, more than guess, _revelation_. "When did you-"

"The moment I saw her" she answered with pure honesty. She had never said it out loud, not even to Kol. In fact, none of them had ever had the courage to ask about it, talk about it, _think_ about it. And it was fine, because that would have probably ruined their confusing, annoying but unforgettable weeks together. "I just didn't let myself believe it."

"_You_ killed mother?" a third voice gasped as Kol jumped in and knocked Klaus down, giving Dacia a little margin to move aside and stroke the sore head of her hair.

"Reb- Rebekah! Kol! Brother!" Klaus babbled, hands up in a peace. The Mikaelson girl stood there heartsick in a tidy and beautiful vintage dress. She had seen her before, back when Dacia took out Kol's dagger, but never witnessed her beauty freshly alive. Her hair was nicely combed in an upsweep, pearls hanging down her neck and her dress shining like a glass of champagne.

"Give me a good reason not to stab you" he threatened, his eyes narrowed.

"I am a good reason" Sage interrupted, appearing from nowhere with a cocky smile on her lips. Finn's dagger rested between her thumb and index finger, swinging playfully at a cornered Klaus. "As Elijah's representative," she continued, pushing Kol against the nearest wall and consequently leaving both him and Klaus speechless. "I say we'll think about a better punishment."

"Ugh!" Rebekah snorted, rolling her eyes at the redhead's direction. "Not you."

"Nice to see you again, Beks."

"I suggest you stop calling me that if you don't want to behold my cholera."

"Manners, my sister, did you forget them?" Finn greeted, encircling Sage's waist with his brawny arm. Dacia had to admit Finn was as handsome as scruffy with those medieval clothes on. If it wasn't because of his long brown sloppy hair and stubble, she would say he was totally her style for he was elegant and incredibly tall. Rebekah smiled at him, not with arrogance but with joviality. Although she wasn't happy for them, seeing Finn awake after so many centuries made her genuinely merry, which didn't bother Sage at all since she was jolly herself, too.

Dacia stared victoriously at Klaus, their eyes meeting in a strange connection of fury and taunt that he broke all of a sudden by grabbing her swan neck and throwing her out of the broken window. It was confusing and probably hard to explain, but as her body was at gravity's mercy, she saw most of them trying to stop him. Groaning and panting, her body aching and her soul tired, she tried to stand up after hitting the hard ground. Their friends were so gone – she couldn't even feel Kol anymore! His horror was fading away, slowly being replaced by her own dread. "I'm _so_ going to kill him" she swore, spiting a gob of blood when she unexpectedly glimpsed a second train running in the opposite direction... _her_ direction. Dacia rolled, narrowly preventing a fast but nasty death and falling down a neglected cliff full of weeds, thorns and sharp branches, each of them sticking like hell to her body.

* * *

Kol buried his head in his hands, hoping Elijah wasn't having much trouble making the mechanism stop in the first cabin. He had tried going after Dacia the moment she flew out of the window when a second train ran over her and broke the connection between them. Guilt was a strange and new feeling for him and Sage, two vampires that had been loved but had never taken Dacia's affection seriously. They comforted each other hugging and leaving their differences behind, but only she burst into tears, he was too conflicted to admit he had more humanity than he had imagined. Besides, although he couldn't perceive her anymore, he was certain that she was still alive.

When the train braked, Elijah scolded Klaus with one of his calm but disappointed speeches, promising they would take him back to London, give Esther a proper funeral and then abandon him forever. Even though that wasn't the punishment he'd wanted, Kol was satisfied about it. The idea of imposing discipline on him by giving him an eternity of loneliness and torment was fairly gratifying. They moved Klaus' unliving body to Sage's house on the banks of the River Thames only to undagger him and lock him in the basement. It was midnight when the Big Ben chimed twelve bongs and a loud siren informed them they should shelter from the next hours of terror bombing.

The best entertainment they found was sitting down in the living room and drinking a bottle of wine. All of the Originals were gathered there except from the prisoner, the host and Kol, which meant Elijah, Rebekah and Finn had a nice time catching up. Kol had decided to have a hot shower to calm the hell down, but he was especially sensitive that night and found himself walking towards Piccadilly, his hair still wet and badly done. "I finally found you, brother. Can I join?" Rebekah asked, squatting down in the stairs beside him. Kol blinked and gazed at his watch. Five hours had already passed since he'd left his siblings chatting as if nothing had happened.

"If that's what you want" he finally answered, looking back to the desert neighbourhood God knew why he had grown very fond of.

"I do."

"Then sit down and stop staring."

Rebekah cleared her throat and obeyed, hugging her knees and placing her chin on them. Bricks, planks, cars and broken slabs blocked all the lane, small fires and electricity posts making it look quite spooky. "This is rather depressing."

"That's what I first thought, too."

Her sister smiled and placed her hand on his thigh, comforting him very little as she hardly knew the meaning of that verb. "I'm sorry we didn't find her."

"I'm sorry, too." Back in the railway, Kol had almost begged to inspect the area, but they had gotten out of the train too far for him to guess the approximate point where she had disappeared.

"Dacia's a really beautiful name, it's even better than mine" she admitted, a strange gleam of secrecy in her eyes.

"It was actually the name of a Roman province, did you know that?"

"You know I was never half as smart and interested as you. I was given the pretty face, you were given the brain. Such a waste, considering you don't use it that often" she mocked wrinkling her nose and elbowing his brother's chest as she said that.

"Hey, I was given a pretty face, too!"

"Don't make me laugh, Kol. You know you are hideous."

"You are my sister, you can't appreciate my beauty" Kol chuckled and gazed up at her, nicely placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Umh, Kol... I was wondering..." Rebekah shrugged, cuddling up next to him after a few moments of silence and internal pondering. "You know your girlfriend's probably dead, right?"

Kol frowned at the G word – not even after Dacia that noun appeared on his mental dictionary. It was weird and new thinking about her that way, but, for some reason, he didn't correct her. "She's not dead."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"You know, over the years you and Nik never stopped laughing at me for longing for love. But I won't do the same. I want you to know I'll be by your side when you grieve because that's what I would have wanted when Alexander died, not to mourn alone."

"Hush!" Kol said, taking his hand to his lips and then to his chest, still as a hound.

"Wha- Don't you shush me, Kol! I was trying to be nic-"

"Can't you hear that?" Someone was approaching in the shadows. At first Kol couldn't see her, but then an intense feeling of ache crushed every muscle of his body and he knew what was going on. He was in pain.

The cricket's chirping woke Dacia up from her unconsciousness after a shock of cries and groans. She had hit a tree and fainted as if she had been shot, which by the way was not a nice experience. Disturbed by the moonlight and exhausted of living, minutes passed without finding a possible way of taking all those thorns off. Thankfully, she had found the strength to move, and so she started walking towards London –home– instead of Liverpool with all that crap in her arms, legs and back, ripping her skin every time she took a step forwards.

She had been roaming the railway from some point between Northampton and Luton when her watch struck five-thirty in the morning. She was so happy to see destroyed Piccadilly again that she had almost shed a tear. She would have, if it wasn't because she was so fatigued she didn't have any.

She could barely hear some chatting in the street when she collapsed in a pair of very familiar arms. "Dacia" Kol whispered disbelieving, his voice broken and hands shaking.

"You look awful" she hardly chuckled, her beautiful face full of cuts and scratches. He was tired and crestfallen and he knew it. He had been tense and pale, in a constant state of nervousness ever since Klaus had thrown her out of the picture.

"Ha! I knew you were not-"

"Not dead" she smiled, raising her thumb. "Yeah, I'm not dead yet."

"And I thought I had seen her in her worst" the blonde vampire said as Kol lifted her in his arms like a princess. Not that Dacia ever liked being the damsel in distress, but it was actually quite nice being pampered by someone like him.

"Open the door, there's a key inside that piping."

* * *

Half an hour later and after a considerable loss of patience asking for some privacy, Kol managed to remove most of the branches and thorns out of Dacia's body now that her sister was definitely gone.

"I can do it" Dacia suggested, now laying naked from the waist up and giggling at Kol's clumsiness as he unsuccessfully tried to buckle her bra.

"No, leave it to me" he insisted, taking place beside her as he fought with the fastener. Dacia buried half of her giggling face in the pillow and closed her eyes, deciding they had both been through a lot that day to ruin that moment with cordiality. "See? Got it" Kol smirked and carefully made her turn, placing her on him to kiss her deeper, their mouths meeting in a sweet fight of lips and quiet growls that lasted entire minutes if it wasn't because of Dacia's physical discomfort. Kol had just encircled her with his arms, completely forgetting that, even though she was no longer wrapped in spines, she was still covered in wounds.

"Ouch" she complained against his chin, the tip of his nose stroking his.

"Yeah, about that... I should probably bring you something to eat."

Just when he was about to stand up and fulfil his role as a man, Dacia hided her head in his neck and shook it, making him chuckle. "Are you not going to apologize?" she murmured against his earlobe.

Kol arched an eyebrow and, grabbing her chin, he gave her a peck. She was obviously not that thirsty, giving that she had just ignored his question. "Sorry I hugged you too strong?"

Dacia pouted as she fearfully glanced at him. "Why were you so rude to me today?"

"I- listen, I'm not apologizing for that. I simply _don't_ apologize" Kol announced, moving away and going into absent-minded mode. He didn't even want to think about it. There was a moment he had considered the idea of her death and he had felt horribly unhappy for it. If only he had been nice, he would have had his conscience clear.

"Don't you think I deserve to know?" she frowned, watching him stand up and taking his hands to his temples. He was so frustrated.

"Please, don't go there" he... _threatened?_ pointing at her with his accusing index finger. "This is starting to look like a marriage and I don't like it."

"I'm not asking you for eternal devotion, Kol. We are _nothing_" she hardly said, kneeling on the padding mattress of his bedroom. "I'm just telling you, you owe me an explanation."

"I really didn't tell you anything, it's not such a big deal."

"It's not what you said, it's how you behaved! I don't understand why it happened, and I much less understand why you're acting like it didn't." Kol tilted his head and watched her fixedly in vain, Dacia had never felt intimidated by his temper and she wouldn't start now. "Did I really deserve it? Was it because of me? Last time I checked I don't think I was despicable."

"It wasn't you, okay?" he yelled, flashing and barely standing centimetres away from her. When he realized anger was taking over him, he cleared his throat and closed his eyes, determined to speak more calmly. "On second thought, fuck it, it _was_ you. You were the one deciding to leave me behind and moving to fucking Spain."

"Is that what troubles you? That I'm not choosing you? How could I? You act like this was a game and it isn't! It isn't a game to me, don't you get it?" Dacia pushed him and then left the room. She just didn't like arguing with anyone, especially with someone she had learnt to love. When she reached hers, she took some tidy clothes from the wardrobe and got changed at Kol's enraged stare.

"I never said it was a game to me."

"Really? You didn't? You never said _I couldn't possibly hold you dear. I just _love_ to _fuck_ you?_" she provoked by imitating a low voice.

"Don't distort my words, Dacia. I warn you."

"It's basically what you said, though! And I don't share that philosophy of yours, okay? I couldn't possibly like a life with you, Kol, not under these conditions. That's why I refuse travelling with you. You can't give me what I want and I can definitely not give you what you crave. _You_ want to have these careless and crazy adventures and _I_ want my world to be balanced. I'm so fucking done being lonely and you can't take me out of my misery because you don't care!"

Wow, that was unexpected, it even upset him and left him astounded. Insulted by her words, Kol swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away. Deep inside, he knew she was right. He would have eventually left her behind. At least that was his modus operandi – having fun until he got bored. But there was no way he could possibly get bored of her, right? Right now, it was hard to believe such a thing. "Is that what you think?"

"That's the impression you give! And honestly? If I had to choose between my guts and your word, I would go for my instincts until you prove different."

He found it hard to believe, but that actually hurt. It was as though she had just slapped him with all her strength. "What if I wanted to try it different and be with you?"

"Haven't you listened to me? You speak too fucking much" she was evading him again. She grabbed her purse, fiercely brushed her hair and tried to avert his eyes.

"Hey, okay. I'm sorry I was an asshole" Kol said, admitting his undeniable guilt and gently stroking her arms, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. "See? I usually don't apologize but I'm doing it."

"I don't want your apology now" she sighed, rejecting his gesture by shaking her shoulders.

"Come on! I know you know. I know you know I like you! I do, Dacia! Dammit, I do! Do I have to tell you in Russian? Fine, I'll fucking tell you in Russian!"

"Of course, you _like _me" she hopelessly repeated as she went downstairs.

"Where are you going?"

Dacia opened the main door and stood there frozen at his mistrustful question. "Didn't you tell me we were going to Sage's?"

"And do you know where she lives, by any chance?"

"I'll find her."

"Don't be a child, Dacia. I never liked children" he was speaking softly now, truly regretting this scene and, of course, the one he'd caused at the station, too. Noticing this, Dacia nodded and closed the door. She had never been neither obedient nor submissive, but she didn't want things to get hostile between them either. "Come here" And so she did. She did go to Kol and glance at him timidly. Smiling at her, he took her hand and made her turn only to lift her into his arms once again, this time holding her from the hips and kissing her harder than the last one. Sage could wait, and so could Elijah, Finn and Rebekah. They would know about her survival by now, after all.

* * *

Kol had wanted to take her in that very instant, but after their fight, he thought it would be nice giving her the stability she wanted before splitting apart. Dawn was breaking in a brand new and cloudy day. It didn't seem it might rain, but then again that was London, and umbrellas were an indispensable item for the citizens. They went to Hyde Park, just like that time he intruded in her dream, and had a lovely daybreak sitting on the grass in silence.

Later, they made their way to Sage's and joined the Mikaelsons in the living room. Sage was undoubtedly happy with the news but she used her discretion and tried to look emotionally stable.

Dacia was pouring some tonic to a glass when Elijah raised his and proposed a toast. "For us" Kol and Rebekah repeated through clenched teeth, complaining that drink was too tasteless to toast.

"For family" Finn whispered in Sage's ears, making her smile endlessly as they went upstairs. Dacia watched them secretly moved, not only hoping to have a chance to get to know him but also feeling quite out of place as she herself wasn't part of the family Finn had just mentioned.

"It's nice being back. I would gladly give a speech about it but I've got an announcement to make first" Rebekah said, standing up and smirking at Dacia. "First of all, you were far prettier with your natural colour. Blonde does suit you but it stands out a mile is fake."

Kol choked and almost spitted his drink at Rebekah's charm, and even though he knew that was simply mean and Dacia was gorgeous the way she was now, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Erm, what?" she asked, confused.

"_And_" Rebekah continued, narrowing her eyes a little. She didn't like being interrupted. "You'd definitely look better with a dress, that's nothing new, but it's true you made an effort and had a manicure, that's why I'm forgiving your attack against fashion."

"Okay" Dacia replied, trying to see the fun part in that awkward conversation. "What else?"

"I'm extremely curious about what happened with your boyfriend and want to catch up" she confessed, firmly holding her by the shoulders and making eye contact.

"What are you doing?" Not amused and obviously confused about the word _boyfriend_, Kol approached.

"Will you please remember me?" her sister compelled her, ignoring his brother's curiosity. Dacia's reaction was quite confusing but definitely comical, Rebekah thought as she saw her jaw drop.

"No way..."

"It's a small world."

"Wait, you know each other?" someone asked, Dacia was so not paying attention. She laughed, quite embarrassed for no reason. Or... maybe there was one. She met Kol's eyes and shrugged, remembering how Rebekah had told her back in the sixteenth century she would absolutely be a good match for Kol. Destiny was such a bitch sometimes.

"Yes, we do."

"Bayonne, 1544" Dacia explained, scratching her temple. "We bumped into each other in the spring festival. Long story."

"You were there?" Kol and Elijah asked, almost simultaneously.

"She actually tried to help me with Mikael. I recall you were in a brothel, Kol" Rebekah said.

"Keep your mouth shut, Rebekah" Kol said, taking Dacia's arm and flashing somewhere isolated, a dressing room, precisely.

"What are you doing?" Dacia whispered at his proximity, his mouth eager to devour her like a predator.

"I have to say I'm highly disappointed with you, miss" he confessed biting her earlobe and consequently making her shiver. "I was happy being the first one to meet you."

"Hey!" Rebekah shouted, hands on hips. "Stop it, Kol! She's mine! She was supposed to have a chat with me!"

His answer was nothing else but a door shutting. He was so proud to make her laugh he couldn't help but pawing every centimetre of her body. "You know?" she gasped, jumping and encircling him with her suggestive legs. It was nice feeling, having power and being taller than him for once. "You could have been the first one, but someone was busy hobnobbing with prostitutes."

"Lesson learnt."

Dacia placed her forehead against his and hardly looked him in the eyes in the darkness. Their lips met, this time more passionately than the previous occasions. But that was not a proper place to do anything. It was kinky, yes, but still not private considering they had all vampire hearing. They could hear Rebekah complain, even picture Elijah laughing and Sage and Finn roll around the sheets.

Kol watched her smile and kissed her cheek. Bringing up the topic was not a good idea, but he swore he would meet her again. If he had to go to Spain and track her down, then so be it. Moving didn't mean saying goodbye forever.

"You are flawless, Dacia" Kol said. "I mean it."

"Thank you."

"Are you not going to tell me I'm flawless, too?"

_She giggled._ Ah, he was so going to miss her melodic giggles! "You are not, you've got many flaws!"

Kol nodded, taking advantage of the dark and smiling sadly. That was true, he had always been aware of it. He was attractive, clever and ancient, but he was a complete disaster. He couldn't even believe Dacia was enjoying him so much. Usually, every time she had sex with women, not even they were interested in a formal relationship with them. They all knew what they'd find on him, the same way he knew what he'd find on them. "I wouldn't be half interesting, otherwise." He tried to joke, feeling Dacia's response in his lips. _Shut up and kiss me._

* * *

**A/N: Wow! This was so hard to write! I really hope you guys liked it as much as I did. I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and encourage you to leave me more of your lovely words and share my story. They really helped me to write this faster! xx**


	12. Farewell

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I must tell I've been really excited and active on my writing lately. I couldn't double update as I had wanted to, so I hope this chapter keeps your appetite entertained for the time being! It's not as intense as the previous one –we all agree that was the best so far– but every story must have transition episodes, and this will not be the exception. It will be slow, but I hope you still like it.**

**It's time to split up. Of course, **_**Kolacia**_** won't be over. I'll keep on writing about them and bring them together again, don't you fret! **

**Answering to a Guest's question: yes. As you may have noticed, daggers do work on Klaus in my story. There's not a clear explanation for it. I dunno, I simply wanted to make all the siblings equal. **

**Thanks to all of you for your reviews, favourites and follows and especially to Vicky **_**(mikaelsondarling/xLadyInBluex)**_** for being as supportive as always. She already knows how much she means to me, such a pity I won't be able to go to the BloodyNightCon in Barcelona the following May with her! *sobs***

**Also, meet me on tumblr. I'm **_**elijahs-suit**_** there, go and follow me!**

* * *

The following days kept Dacia and the Originals quite busy. She had barely even seen them. Whilst she was packing her belongings, they were deciding their following destination without Klaus. She had obviously refused talking to him in Sage's basement. After feeding on a fireman and in the cold light of the day, she thought the Mikaelson's punishment would be tough enough for him, so she simply locked herself in her house and started emptying the attic. Unlike her, Ethan did talk to Klaus when Dacia told him about the hybrid's nature, but she really had no idea the matters they had gotten into.

Kol released him from his compulsion as soon as she asked. He earned a good punch in the jaw but she didn't interfere – even though he had done her a favour and unwillingly protected her friend, Kol had deserved that blow for being a dick to him. Ethan made sure to tell her she had been an idiot for helping the Original family and falling for one of them. Apparently, her feelings were quite obvious, but she kept denying them and assuring him it was just chemistry what they had. At the seventh time, Dacia was aware he hadn't bought it. Still, Ethan behaved and nodded, promising he would never bring up the topic again –which she knew wouldn't happen, by the way– on one condition. He would move with her to Spain to watch over her and her new condition as a day walker.

But his bad mood didn't stop there, and Kol didn't help much either. Every time they bumped into each other, they had this kind of competition to prove who was the manliest and the most trustworthy of them both. They would be mean and tease each other until one of them would drown in his sobbing pride. Usually, that was Ethan. Kol was much more discerning and creative. He once gave him a bowl full of feed and patted him on the nape. "There you go, champ." Dacia palmed her forehead at the memory. It was really difficult to be forgiven for telling Kol about his wolf-part nature since he had made fun of it and called him _filthy dog_.

It was probably midnight when Finn found them both squatted down wrapping some paintings with the BBC radio on. Prime Minister Winston Churchill was making an announcement looking for scientists, wireless experts and other high-skilled labours. The living room was almost done, there was nothing left but old furniture and a mini bar. Entering felt like something private, it was as though Finn could see the house naked and that was rather sad for a place full of life – at least that's how Kol had described it.

"Need a hand there?" Ethan looked up, nodding politely as Finn hung his coat. He didn't like the Mikaelsons but somehow bore the oldest brother.

Finn was a brand new man now that he had adapted to the 1940s. He was wearing a suit, just like the other men most of the time, he was completely shaved and his new haircut was elegant and correct. "How was your day?" he asked, placing his hand on Dacia's back and giving her a friendly smile.

"Tedious, but it's getting better" she widely smiled. "How about yours?"

"Ah, there's no way we can agree on a city" Finn sighed, taking one of the avant-garde paintings and cutting some bubble wrap of the size.

"Which are your options?"

"I chose Atlanta, Sage wanted Philadelphia, Rebekah suggested Stockholm, Elijah proposed Buenos Aires and Kol begged Marseille."

Hearing his name was a mixture of pure ecstasy and disappointment. Now that they were both in good terms again, it felt even harder to leave. "Kol?" Dacia couldn't hide the big grin on her face, which made Ethan's hatred glow. She was now leant on a box full of novels, dictionaries and encyclopaedias, completely ignoring his friend's logical hostility.

"Marseille? As in Marseille, _France_?" Ethan asked, frowning not only because he really was grumpy that day but because of the country's political situation. Considering how much Kol disliked France, it was also true this was surprising news. "Doesn't he know it's occupied?"

"That's what Elijah said. He then suggested Paris, but we didn't want to bump into Mikael. Sage told me he was on the enemy side. He could be posted there" Finn explained with his characteristic good manners. "I think someone doesn't want to be too far from you" he implied, obviously referring to the young lady.

Dacia cleared her throat and brushed her wrists, she was so tired of carrying heavy cartons they were beginning to ache. Yeah, having heard of Mikael's violent nature, she wouldn't like to meet him either. If Klaus was intimidating, she thought of his father the worst. The farther from him and Germany, the best for the family, including the hybrid. "Why don't you guys go for America and point randomly at the map? Not that I don't like Europe, I love it. I haven't really seen much out of here. But it's true it's not the best choice to live right now, neither is Asia."

At first, Finn thought that idea was silly and childish. On second thought, though, he had to admit that was the best solution someone had offered. Considering her suggestion, he pouted and nodded several times. "Yeah, we could try that. Thank you, sunshine."

"Aren't you all charming" Ethan said in a mutter, slowly shaking his head.

"Ethan, could you please give us a minute?" The vampire arched his dark eyebrows and stared at her curiously, finally groaning an affirmative response. When he left, Dacia sat down on a dusty chest of drawers and gave Finn an apologetic smile, which he accepted. He really wasn't interested on disturbing her friend anymore – he surely had suffered a lot being left behind. "I'm sorry. He's been pretty sensitive lately."

"I wonder why" he replied, taking a second painting and repeating the process of wrapping.

"I'm sure you didn't come to help, right?" she said, making her feet swing as they shared a sympathetic look.

"You are right" he admitted, abruptly stopping what he was doing to approach. "I didn't. But I wanted to be useful once I got here."

"That's very nice from you, thank you. Are you here because of Sage?"

Finn's joyful face dropped at her name. He wasn't looking at her anymore, but Dacia could see sorrow and a bit of relief on his face. All those centuries he could have spent with her, all wasted and finally over. "You gave us the reunion we wanted. I should be the one thanking you. Sage told me how strict she was to you when she turned you. You see, all people grief differently. She never taught you to have control on your actions because she thought you were strong enough to handle your impulses and was moving on from her loss with some bloodshed. I personally don't find that healthy, and I won't tell you to forgive her, but you should know she's trying _real_ _hard_ to give you some space."

"I know that. And I really appreciate it. I'm eager to start from scratch with her someday."

"She's not the only one in debt with you. I will always owe you myself. You disowned Sage a long time ago. You could have not warned her about me and still, you let her help you saving me" he grinned, placing his hand on her shoulder and nodding at her. "Sage made a good choice with you. I knew her time would come and she'd turn someone, I just wished it wasn't someone lost and unbalanced."

"Well, I've been sort of lost and unbalanced my whole life..."

"But you are faithful. Loyalty is a great quality, at least for us. Not many people have it. I think that's why Kol chose not to discard you. Rarely someone is as true as you've been to his family. You'll have our gratitude and blessing for life, even our protection, if you need it."

Dacia felt her eyes become damp when Finn said that, but suppressed her feelings by giving him a hug. She had never been this affectionate, but Finn was the only thing Sage had missed and therefore she herself had grown old feeling curious about him, too. He was certainly a good man, and she was honoured to have his good wishes.

After the oldest Mikaelson left, Dacia had been waiting all night long for Kol to drop by anytime soon. Thanks to Ethan's and his brother's help, the house was already finished and empty, a truck full of her belongings and most valued antiques. It was nine a.m. –there were still some hours left until Esther's funeral– when he finally visited her and found her sitting in the main stairs, already dressed for mourning and hugging her legs impatiently as she remembered that was the last time she was ever seeing him again this often. They had agreed to meet in some point of their eternity and friendly decided to break the relationship that had brewed between them. It wasn't what Kol would have liked her to choose, but that choice was much better than being attached to a formal relationship or simply split apart forever. Both opposite ends would have sucked either way, or, at least, that's what he thought. He ignored the happiness he could find in that kind of engagement.

"Kol" she greeted, giving him one of her best and broadest grins. Dancing like a ballerina, heels on hands, she launched herself into his arms and kissed him hard only to pull a bit away to inspect him. "Look at you, aren't you handsome?" Kol frowned and smirked at her enthusiasm, it was also nice to hear someone close praising wonders about him. She was being overwhelmingly charming to him, not to mention flirtatious, more characteristic of him rather than of her.

"At last, someone who admits it without my intercession" he chuckled, pecking her a few times back and melting as he felt her fingers all over his messy hazel hair. "Hello, sweetheart."

"I thought you weren't coming."

"Rebekah and I lost track of time feeding on humans in the underground, that's why I'm late" he explained, bringing his left hand to her temple and stroking the rings of her eye after that. "How long since you last fed, darling?"

"Oh, I think it's been a couple of days" she confessed with an uninterested shrug. She really wasn't thirsty. Ever since Kol gave her the daylight ring, she had been fretting and trying not to go back to her dark times. Fortunately, she had only relapsed once so far and that had happened for a reason – she was utterly pissed with Ethan's luck and still horny when that happened.

"Shall we?" he said, kindly offering his arm and opening the main door with the other one. "I don't mind going hunting again."

"No" she uttered quite abruptly but calmed down next. "It's okay. I just tend to forget about that when you're around" Kol blinked twice at her statement and stared down at her in silence. A lot of things had kept her entertained from feeding those past few weeks, it was true. It was nice to see she wasn't dependant on blood anymore, even nicer to know _he_ had been the main reason. Rare picture, Dacia blushing. She was smiling and evading his gaze at the realization of her words, and so was Kol. He couldn't help the triumphant smirk on his face. Even though at first Dacia meant nothing but a distraction or a challenge to him, she was a sassy pretty little one he would never forget now.

"Thank you so much for helping me stop my brother and taking me in your heart" he said, feeling the warmth of her skin as he kissed her knuckles gallantly. It hurt saying that word – _heart_. It was a noun he rarely used if it wasn't to describe horrible dead scenes or intentions. For some reason, he didn't know why –maybe it had something to do with having to give her up– he felt as though his was breaking at that very moment and decided to fuck the pain away by smiling casually. "Your loyalty will be rewarded with more than my departure."

"I don't want a reward" _Hell, I don't even want to leave you. But it has to be done – we are too different for our own sake_, Dacia thought. But Kol had already taken a medium-sized wrapped package out of his coat.

"Don't be modest. I want to give you something" he insisted, watching as she tore the wrapping paper and stroked the cover of a really ancient manuscript. "When we were human, mother would tell us stories about her ancestors' beliefs during the full moon. I was happy to find the transcriptions centuries later and recently somewhere between Nik's stuff. I genuinely enjoyed them, and I hope you do, too, if you don't know about the _Poetic Edda_ yet."

"Kol, this is priceless. You shouldn't give it to me."

"You happen to live for relics and-"

"Still, this is way too much" she politely tried to reject it by giving him the manuscript back, quite uselessly – Kol was raising his hands unapologetically in an emphatic no.

"Unlike me, I know you'll take care of it. I trust you, and I wouldn't like anyone else to keep it." She nodded and opened it, marvelled by the splendid drawings and calligraphy of the Viking Age. Uneasy by her silence, Kol bit his lip at the lack of words. "Mind you, tell me you fumble through Old Norse, this would be completely inutile otherwise."

Dacia chuckled, still caught short by the amazing surprise. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have no idea of Old Norse, to be honest. My ancestors were Anglo-Saxons. I even forgot Middle English, no one can speak it anymore, you see?" _Dammit_, she heard him complain, which made her giggle even more. "_But_ I'll gladly study and translate the poems. I've got an eternity in front."

"That's better" Kol sighed of relief as she hugged him gratified. They stood there, both just holding each other with their eyes closed for what felt like ages. Then the atmosphere changed. Absent-mindedly, Dacia left the book on a piece of furniture nearby and let her heels fall as Kol began to lick and suck her skin. She wrapped her legs around him only to give him better access to the neckline and kiss him deeper immediately right after. "Shall we go upstairs?"

Dacia hesitated at first. It was supposed to be a day of mourning and she didn't want to offend Esther's memory by having dirty vampire sex with his son. It was thanks to that woman that he was pampering her now, after all. "I don't know, Kol."

"I could always compel you" he said, making her frown. "Just teasing, I would never do that. I can persuade you my way, though" he winked, groping her butt and receiving a reproachful look instead. She could feel the arousal increase per seconds, her womanhood tickling at the proximity of his manhood. Dacia tried to play hard to get, but finally gave him a reproachful look and accepted with a chuckle. Flashing upstairs, Kol burst into her bedroom and laid her down only to switch places seconds later. Ah, how many times had he wished to do that right there when he first met her! He smirked as she placed herself on his crotch and began to strip, her bare foot resting on his shoulder. Taking off her perfectly ironed black dress and pulling it out of her neck, Kol caressed her smooth ankle, kissing it softly. She then started unbuttoning his black shirt so slowly that was killing him. He knew this time things were going to be slightly different.

With him naked from the waist up, Dacia ran her tongue all over his torso, making sure she tasted every centimetre of his skin. Kol had already kicked his shoes off and was currently licking his lips and cursing nonsense. She really didn't know the effect she had on him, did she? Smirking, Dacia unzipped and pulled his trousers and underwear down, moving her hand from his chest to his manhood, caressing it and hearing a growl as a response. She wanted to make sure she'd be missed, so she began to jack it off, up and down, fast and slow at times. Hearing him snort was turning her on, but not as much as witnessing his face as she gave pleasure to him. He was so vulnerable and delighted she would definitely enjoy that round with him. Without any warning, she bowed and put her slippery lips on his manhood when she heard her name. She sucked it repeatedly and deeply, swirled her tongue around the tip and gently rubbed his testicles. He had been eagerly expecting that moment but at the same time he desperately wanted to take her violently, not even bothering to give her own medicine.

Each minute meant glory to Kol, even when they were both finished and Dacia leant on him to bite his tongue she could still feel the hard rock of his manhood against her sticky belly. Kol cupped her small face with his big hand and deepened the kiss, hardly breathing against her nose. His top priority was now getting rid of her underwear and punishing her for being a freaking goddess. No woman but this lady had made him touch the sky with oral sex, and this had nothing to do with developing a crush on her... right? He took her place and made her lay down. He wouldn't rip off her lingerie like he always did, he wanted to give her the same treatment and make her feel powerful, indeed immortal. So he took his time to undress her instead.

Once he was over, he interlaced his fingers with hers and buried his head between her thighs. He didn't feel the need of biting her and drinking her blood, that moment was intense enough already and he wanted to make it unforgettable for her, doing it again would partly feel like cheating. With that thought, Kol went over her womanhood and sucked her clit, easily making Dacia moan at the contact of his tongue. He devoured her like a predator, kissed her and deeply introduced his tongue in her, even tugged her labia and growled with her in unison. She was so wet and ready he couldn't stand not being inside her anymore. He wanted to fill the emptiness of her soul, he wanted her to feel complete, he wanted to... no, he didn't want to carelessly _fuck_ her, as she had intended in their previous fight. Saying he wanted to _make love_ to her was way too much, but he couldn't find a better way of describing it either. He decided he would use that term for the time being. It wasn't just sex, after all, it felt like something more, something huge. Maybe he wasn't lying when he said he thought he loved her. But of course, he couldn't possibly let himself think that, he would feel tremendously confused otherwise. Let's just say he did care about her and everyone knew it.

Cuddling beside her with her back against his chest, Kol encircled her waist with his brawny arms and, after rubbing his manhood against her intimate parts, he pushed himself inside her, making her cry so loud she couldn't help but biting her own biceps. She was shivering, not from cold but from pleasure and fear. Kol placed his hand on her stomach and shushed her in the ear. She was tense and terrified, her abdomen rigid at his touch for some reason. "Relax, love, I'm here." That and stroking her hair at the same time worked perfectly. Kol remembered calling her that before. It was a pet name he certainly enjoyed for threatening or mocking, never adulating. _Well_, he thought, _there's always a first time_. "Should I-"

"No" she refused, shaking her head. She didn't want him to stop. That hadn't hurt. She was just wholly overwhelmed and wanted to enjoy every second of the experience. "No, please, Kol. Don't stop" she said between low moans, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers. Kol sighed against the curve of her neck and closed his eyes again, thrusting deeper into her. He could have begged now that she was exposed and fragile, he could have asked her not to go, not to leave him. But that wasn't his style. Besides, her wishes were his command. He wouldn't stop – he would lie with her, caress her and cherish her even if she faltered.

* * *

Aside from the fact that he was heading to her mother's funeral, Kol was euphoric. His face personified absolute joy, but that wasn't what everyone noticed when they joined the group in the cemetery, it was their messy hair and distracted airs. Fortunately, no one said anything, though Kol could swear he saw Elijah grinning. Everyone, including a broken-hearted Klaus, was there. He had made sure his family knew what he thought about the treatment he had received those days of capture before Kol's and Dacia's arrival. Yes, he had made too many mistakes, including killing their mother and daggering his siblings, but he never expected to be treated like a prisoner would hurt that much.

Ethan had gone packing and preparing his truck so that he'd be right in time to pick Dacia up after the funeral. Rebekah, who had desperately wanted to know more about their previous relationship, had told him it wouldn't last long and proposed to have a coffee after that. Politely, Ethan refused to "a date" with the Original vampire –he was decided to despite them, after all– and asked what hour exactly the ceremony would be over. They weren't going to give her the typical Christian burial like Dacia would have chosen, even though she was rather agnostic now. The Mikaelson's beliefs had disappeared a long time ago, so it made no sense honouring her like pagans would have done. The farewell would be simple, just reading a few letters and burying her underground. They shouldn't be there for more than half an hour.

"Dacia, dear" Rebekah said, saving her from her absorption. They had been waiting for someone to talk first, but no one had broken the awkward silence. "Would you please be the spokesperson and read these for us?"

Dacia arched her eyebrows and gazed hesitantly at Kol, who encouraged her to accept her sister's offer. Frowning, she let his hand go and took a step aside, always determined to avoid Klaus' eyes. "But- I'm not part of the family."

"You've got a lovely voice" Finn approved, cheering her with one of his loveliest and most supportive smiles.

"Use it now that you've got vocal cords" Klaus muttered, which made Sage and Kol tense and narrow their eyes. Dacia shook her head in disregard and took all the small papers they had all but Klaus written, unfolding the first one at the top and leaning her back against Esther's tombstone. There was a grave just in front, the coffin already inside.

_I know you would not be proud of what we have become if you got back on your feet now_, Elijah's baroque handwriting said. _More than disappointed, you would feel rather responsible for it. All the terrible things we have done, all those wasted lives, there is no justification for anything our carelessness has caused and you must know I will never blame my current condition on your overprotection, fear and extraordinary capacities._

_I remember you once taught us even the most malevolent soul had a bit of good in his heart. I believe we are the perfect example. Even if some of us forgot your wise words at some point, you gave your children the best morals and manners a mother could have. There is no possible way of describing how grateful I am for your ardent affect and huge effort. _

_I hope wherever you are you keep us safe, you keep us close and you make our virtues grow._

As soon as the first letter was read, Dacia threw it to the dug hole and moved onto the following confession, giving Elijah's name as the author of the aforementioned sorrowful words.

_Not a day has passed in which I do not remember your singing in the stormy nights, the scent of your hair or the dun in your eyes, mother. You raised me to be the nicest lady and you killed me a maiden only to shower me with life's greatest riches – family and adventure. Like the rest of my siblings, I was given a chance to be powerful and face life's fiercest enemy, Death. _

_I have been fooled, I have lost my way, I have let my humanity overwhelm me and still, I do not feel a bit embarrassed for it. Although the first two cannot be tolerated, you taught me life is a constant lesson and my emotions are my biggest attribute. _

_From now on, I will only be the reflection to your memory and I will try to fight for love, just as you told me I should do. _

Dacia repeated the same gesture and threw the crumpled paper to the grave, delighting a wiping Rebekah with a wide smile. "That was Rebekah's, for those who haven't noticed."

_There is so much we have missed together, from art's evolution to good morning kisses, that we really cannot believe we are finally reunited in the worst conditions. A funeral is nothing to be cheerful about and we can assure you we are sad to leave you but happy at the same time for all you have done for us. _

_I would gladly speak for myself and tell you what you meant to me. However, I need to prove you did not make me a killer but a man in love. You gave Sage and me a never ending love story, and for that we will always be grateful to you. _

_Wherever you are, mother, we hope you someday get to see the ideal wedding you always planned for me. I love you._

As Dacia finished her calm reading, she began to feel a strange sensation inside her belly. It felt as though someone was scratching from the inside. She raised her look towards Kol, knowing by a process of elimination it was his letter's turn now. He was smiling at her like he kept a huge secret, a genuine grin that promised a great revelation. She shamelessly stared at him, trying to immortalize that moment with her photographic memory. Kol was wearing a suit, a sincere smile on his face encouraging her to go on in a soft and smooth whisper.

_It was visiting the Sedlec Ossuary, Austria-Hungary, when I first pondered upon you and the great beyond. That this exists was nothing new for me, I had heard about it before, even noticed the macabre presence of the spirits in that very chapel, but never really assumed you were also part of this dimension._

_They say those who do not find peace shall wander the world in another plane until their business is over. I partly hope that is true and false at the same time. False, because that would mean you are resting. True, because that would mean you are hearing this right now. _

_As the loneliest, most selfish and lunatic member of the family I must tell there was a time I hated you even more than I hated father's beatings. You rapidly forgot about our nights staring at the starry sky, about our escapades to the falls, about our story time. Things only you and I shared. Then I realized you were just trying to let me become a man and let Henrik be a child. _

_I do not feel like praising you, to be honest. I was never affective, I was never a writer and I was never an exemplary son. I always had a titanic lack of moderation and I got you on your nerves almost every day. How could a misfit ramble about the perfect mother he had never listened to? At least I was true to my word I would give you grandchildren – I am completely sure I had several progenies behind your back. _

_Just like the rest of us, I do not despite you for turning us into what we are. On the one hand, I happen to enjoy every vein I taste, every bone I break, every life I take, and I know you would rap me on the head for it right now if you could. My disrespect towards the living must be unacceptable for the witch you have always been. On the other hand, your mistake did not only bring death to the world. Above all, vampirism has brought hope for those who know how to handle it. I would have never seen the wonders I have seen and I would have never met the people I have met if you had not turned us into creatures of the night. It is because of you I was daggered and forgotten but also brought back by an admirable and superb heart of gold. _

With that last sentence, Elijah took a shovel and started covering Esther's casket and the letters with freshly stirred soil. Dacia used those minutes of silence to glance at the Original family, confirming how devastated they all were. Klaus' eyes were so glassy she almost forgot what he had done to her. She pitied him just as much Kol secretly did. It wasn't nice for him to desert his brother, after all. Hugging her from behind, he kissed the top of her head and stared at Klaus as he begged knelt beside Esther's tombstone. He was hardly holding up his tears. Fortunately for him, Rebekah, Elijah, Sage and Finn had already left – they were walking towards the city centre as Ethan waited down the road. He had no reason to feel embarrassed for showing how sorry he was at the moment.

"Maybe one day we can live peacefully again, Niklaus. But now is not the time." Nodding at the harsh truth, Klaus sniffled and gave Dacia a last look before flashing. It wasn't full of hatred this time, not even vengeance, it was more a _you won_ look. _God, can I feel guiltier now?_ She couldn't help but think.

Clearing her throat, Dacia turned to face Kol and give him a dispirited smile. They had promised they wouldn't extend the farewell, right? Then so be it. Giving him a peck, she stepped back until she couldn't reach his hands anymore. "I'll call you" Kol yelled from the distance.

There was no need of swearing, Dacia knew he would. "If only you had my number!" she chucked, disappearing between the headstones and sculptures of the cemetery in a blink.

Kol took his hands to his pockets and leant against a tree, smiling playfully at the horizon. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't work too much on the adieu. I didn't want any of them to get sensitive, plus, that wasn't a goodbye that was a **_**see you later**_** type of farewell.**

**Anyway, I'm going to a music festival this weekend and won't be able to write until next Tuesday, cuz I'll be back on Monday and pretty busy fangirling over City of Bones with mom *cheers* However, I've got quite some big surprises prepared for you –okay, they may not be big deal but I still find them exciting– and some pages already written, so I don't think you'll have to wait much more.**

**Please, don't hesitate and leave me some of your lovely words in a ****REVIEW****. I happen to like you a lot and would love to hear from your thoughts more often. **

**See you soon, I promise! xx**


	13. Put Your Shirt On

**A/N: Wh- WHAT? What's this? Is it a- IS IT A _DOUBLE UPDATE?_ YES, IT IS! You wanna know why? OK, peeps, I'll tell you why. First of all, cuz I couldn't do it the previous time but mainly because I reached 100+ pages of my story *cheers* ****Enjoy and I'll see you again at the end of Chapter 14 *blows a kiss***

* * *

**Minorca, 1945**

Every morning of that first week of May, Ethan would go down the hill and into the fishing town hoping to confirm the rumours that had spread all over the country. He had heard about the Battle of Germany, about the American and Soviet troops faltering the enemy, but Adolf Hitler's suicide made it now official.

It was a typically sunny day in some point of the Spanish island. Birds sang and the smell of sardines and salty sea danced through the air. Ethan had flashed from the port to their new house, alternating his speed from human to his own only to keep up appearances between his neighbours. That slope had never been so easy to climb.

When he reached the porch, he almost knocked the main door down as a result of his excitement. Those five years had been complicated for his friendship with Dacia, but he was so drunk of happiness, he had almost forgotten they had had an argument the previous night. Knowing her, that would cheer her up and make her jump of joy. She may recover the energy, the creamy colour of her face.

"Dacia?" he asked, going through the main corridor and into the living room only to find her in the same place she spent every morning – the terrace. She was sat on a group of black iron chairs and table, a manuscript between her hands. She was so focused on her reading and studying she had barely noticed his presence. "Dacia, it's over!" he cried out of happiness, taking seat in front of her and snapping his fingers to catch her attention.

She slowly raised her face and frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?" her voice was tired and low. It was probably her sixth day without feeding. Her skin was paler every day and her lips were way too dry, another subject they would argue about later, Ethan thought.

"The war, Dacia! I'm talking about the war. It's over! We won!" he tried to stand up and take her in his hands, but she got rid of his grip as soon as she saw the old manuscript in danger between so much enthusiasm.

Raising her hands to him, she nodded. "Okay, okay. I hear you. We won. What's with that?"

"What's with that?" Ethan repeated, narrowing his eyes as she stood up, stretched and tried to flee towards the tiled blue pool, the leather book between her arms. She really was in no mood to be scolded. "I don't think you realize, but we've been involved in a worldwide war. Could you please, I don't know, be more delighted about our victory?" he said, following her from behind. "The Dacia I know would have celebrated with loud howls and a glass full of wine. We would have kissed, we would have partied, you would have lit a cigarette and I would have had three shots of whisky because that's my favourite number, remember?"

"The Dacia you know is busy today doing her homework. She doesn't drink alcohol anymore. That could cloud her mind."

"Right, that stupid book. You've been reading it every single day since we arrived. I hate it when you literati."

"It's not stupid, it's the _Poetic Edda_. This manuscript is more valuable than our two lives together" she calmly replied as she placed it on a deck chair and combed her hair into a ponytail.

"Since when have you been so interested about Nordic mythology? About _Russian!_" he exclaimed, roaring an unbelieving laughter. "How dare you? Are you a communist now? Why are you even studying it? I found all those grammar books and dictionaries in the library. You've never been good at learning a language on your own. It took me ages to introduce you to Latin, you are living in Spain and you don't even know how to speak Spanish. You hardly learnt German once because you had no other choice! You are an awful student! Could you please stop already?"

Dacia closed her eyes and raised her eyebrows at Ethan's uprising. She was exhausted and didn't want to have another quarrel, but she didn't want to be defenceless and shut her mouth either. "Wow, you're complaining I've found an entertainment? Something I want to master? You shouldn't discourage me, if something you should be more supportive! How can you be so selfish?"

"Me? How can _you_ be so selfish _and_ antisocial? You don't help in the house, you don't talk, you don't move, you barely feed. God, which vampire forgets to _eat_? I didn't know we could have bloody eating disorders! What did that Kol guy do to you?" Dacia's facial expression changed immediately. Hearing his name after five years didn't hurt like she had expected, it felt definitely strange, though. It was the first time Ethan had mentioned him so directly. Noticing he had hit a nerve, he nodded victoriously. "I don't enjoy being this low but I knew it. It's because of him. Don't even bother to deny it. You're shutting yourself away because you miss him and this Pagan poetry is all he left, right?" For a moment, Dacia considered telling him he was right. She thought that maybe and only maybe he would understand even though deep inside, she knew he wouldn't. What he said and did next confirmed it. "It hurts like hell being replaced for a man you simply banged, you know?" he continued, grabbing the manuscript and inspecting it with disdain. "Do you really think he thinks about you? If a man loves a woman, Dacia, he fights for her. That's the way it's always been. Do you see him anywhere? I can't spot him begging for your love."

"Ethan, stop" Dacia warned, as he strongly stepped into the house.

"Maybe I should hide it. Maybe I should start behaving like the father yours should have been, instead of indulging you so much."

"Are you kidding me?" she yelled in a high pitch tone. "Why would you say that? And you wonder why I miss him? Not even Kol that he's fucking inconsiderate would tell me that!"

"Or maybe" Ethan continued, completely ignoring her battle-cry as she tried to jump and recover the manuscript. "I should burn it."

"Ethan! You've got no idea what you're saying! That book could easily be worth millions of pounds!" She firmly pushed him, making him collide with the nearest wall in an outburst.

Ethan rubbed his shoulder and glared at her. They had never gotten into a physical fight, that's why Dacia was puzzled when he slapped her. She had really deserved it, but she still couldn't help but taking her fingers to her bleeding lip, shocked. "Do I have to be mean to bring you back, Dacia? Because I swear I will be mean to you if that means having the old you back."

"You resemble more to Klaus than I imagined" she spitted, knowing that would definitely hurt him. Ethan had only spoken to Klaus on one occasion and she hadn't even been around when that happened. He had always been asking about him and even explained theories about the repressed part of his rare nature. Insulting Klaus was like dishonouring him at the same time. "You are a fucking monster! Are you going to try and rip my heart out now?"

In that moment, Dacia swore she heard him growl, _literally_ growl like a bull terrier. Taking two big strides, Ethan took place in front of her, scaring her so much that he made her fall to her knees. "Just like you ripped your mother's?" he snarled, his eyes glowing in red and yellow, his teeth not only sharp in the fangs. Dacia had to half-close her eyes as he roared in her face. He was so mad at her that the wolf inside him had woken up and was about to bite her after a nap of centuries. She truly thought she was going to die if it wasn't because of Ethan's self control. He had taken a step aside, confused, sweating and staring at the horror in her face. "Dacia, I-" he began before she interrupted him.

"Leave."

"Dacia-"

"LEAVE!" she shouted, shooing him away like a fawn. Terrified, she buried her head in her hands and burst into tears. It felt so good, so liberating. She had never cried since London, after all.

* * *

**Copenhagen, 1984**

From the 1960s to the eighties, Dacia's life had been nothing but a constant celebration and overdose of new drugs and music. After throwing Ethan out of her house, she had turned into a nomad and began to travel, nothing she would have done before meeting Kol, a name she had not forgotten but wasn't paying much attention to lately.

What seemed to be a lonely journey through Europe had turned out to be a great idea. She had bumped into a vampire named Victoria in 1963 Amsterdam and haven't split up since. The brunette was a skinny lanky woman of piercing ebony eyes, thick black eyebrows and natural red lips. Despite her strange constitution, she was really beautiful and resembled a porcelain doll since her facial features where soft and flawless. Her skin was so toasted no freak would brand her as the vampires that generation had learnt to love. Victoria was annoyingly spicy, incorrect, spontaneous and younger than she was, but she was graduated in experience and had a healthy social life.

They met Arvid in New Year's Eve two months ago, a human Dacia had surprisingly grown very fond of. Arvid was probably around his thirty two and had this breathtaking physique everyone noticed. He was tall, broad and brawny –not gym type brawny but definitely athletic– and his skin was tanned because his mother was Bulgarian. Apart from that, his facial features were typically Nordic. His bright brown hair was always either messy or combed into a Mohican haircut, he had a strong look, a defined nose and jaw, and his eyes were so navy blue it was hard to believe they were real. The reason he didn't know about their nature was that Dacia had seen too much good in his heart to corrupt him with the truth. He was courageous, a bit insolent and imprudent at times. However, he was disproportionally sensitive behind that attractive bad boy façade. His mortality had shown Dacia she could in fact care about a human. Something about his finite life made every moment with him special.

They usually had a nice time in the disco on Saturdays, that night, though, they were simply relaxing in one of the private rooms of a heavy metal bar. There were couches, red Christmas lights, translucent curtains and a coffee table full of beers. As Arvid bit his lip seductively, Victoria put an MDMA tablet right into Dacia's mouth, the second one she had taken so far. It was the time of the unconcern and unawareness to the real danger of drugs. Aside from the psychological effects –including anxiety, panic attacks, depression, hallucinations and paranoia– and some physical irregularities, too, both vampires were especially indifferent to pills since they had no reason to fear that kind of death.

Dacia smiled gratified and let her head fall to the back of the sofa as Arvid stood up and informed them he was meeting some friends in the counter. They would drink, they would try and pick up some chicks and they would probably flee afterwards. None of them joined for a round of shots, it was the perfect opportunity to feel the high without the need of any more substances.

"Why don't you taste him? Tonight could be the night."

"I'm not shagging him, Vic" Thus far, that's the answer Dacia had gave her every time her friend had encouraged her to either have sex with a man or join her and his most recent recruit. It was easy refusing at first, telling her she had recently been seeing someone and wasn't ready to meet new people yet, even if the candidates were as hot and ancient as Victoria thought of her. However, now that they'd been together for two decades, it was getting more and more difficult to tell her she wasn't interested, and Victoria could do nothing more but wonder why.

The aforesaid woman chuckled at her innocence. This time, she obviously wasn't talking about shagging him – that would make him a happy man and, according to her, men did not deserve to be happy. Above all, sex had to be pleasant for the women. Furthermore, he was human, and interracial sex was a blasphemy for her classist heart. "That wasn't what I meant. He's got a thing for you, can't you see? Biting him would be so easy, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. You wouldn't even need to compel him. He looks yummy! Either you try him or I do it."

"You are not feeding on him" Dacia replied calmly closing her eyes, her mind totally dozed off as a result of the stimulant. If she had to stop her, that would be no problem since she was nothing but a century old more or less.

"I don't get why you protect him so much. You want to protect him? Fine, leave him. Vampires and humans cannot coexist. You shouldn't treat them as pets and you definitely shouldn't treat them as friends. They grow up and die and leave you grieving. Besides, getting attached to them is simply vulgar."

"Are you giving me some sort of ultimatum?" Dacia laughed, opening one of her eyes to see a blurred picture of her. "Like, for real? Are you telling me what to do?"

She shook her head, Dacia could be weak and emotional, but she was the highest authority in charge and her dark chuckle meant she was pissing her pride off. "No, I'm only telling we've been hanging out two months with him. You should either abandon him and let him have an ordinary life or-"

"Or turn him. You're telling me I should turn him, right?" Victoria hesitated. She didn't have the guts to say it out loud, even though that was the wisest thing to do with Arvid. She knew Dacia hadn't turned anyone in seven centuries and wouldn't turn anyone now only because she had dared to defy her... or would she? "Oh, I see. You don't think I'm capable. Well, I'll tell you something" Dacia said, grabbing her friend's neck and approaching her face so much that scene could be easily be misunderstood. "I am very capable of making new vampires, I just don't want to. It's a great responsibility people like you tend to forget. Tell me, how many have you turned? Where are the offspring?" Victoria shrugged. She had turned too many people to remember, probably fifteen or eighteen in such a short interval. With time, she had gotten tired of them and left them or even killed them. "What? Cat got your tongue? That's what I thought" she concluded, releasing her and standing up. Her high had gone as quickly as it had come. "If I turn someone, I want to do it right. And I _can't_ do it right if I'm this uncontrolled and dizzy every night. Turning Arvid would imply a change of behaviour and destiny didn't make me a mother for a reason" she explained with such a lack of haste she was beginning to sound scary.

"Relax, girl! This topic should not be taboo, the bite is a gift" Victoria coughed, rubbing the sore part of her neck as Dacia opened the curtains. "Just remember! He's already in his thirties. Maybe tomorrow is too late."

Shaking her head, Dacia got lost in the crowd and met Arvid and the guys in the counter. Although most men had similar clothes on, she easily recognized her friend and pulled his leather jacket to catch his attention. His back was unmistakable, after all. "Hey" she sweetly greeted, giving him a doubtful smile. "Where's my shot?"

"I thought you didn't want any" he answered, realizing the insecurity in her face. "Are you okay? You're pale. Maybe you're high enough?"

"I'll have a TGV shot. Do you want a TGV shot?" she suggested, completely ignoring his concern and glancing at Victoria from the distance. She was giving her that _there's no balls_ look she hated so much. Don't get Dacia wrong, she did love that lady, but sometimes it was impossible not to get mad at her impertinence.

"_Er hun fint?"_ one of his Danish fellows asked, noticing her filthy mood. He had met them before once in the daylight. That guy's name was Felix and he had always tried to flirt with her in vain as she couldn't understand a word he was telling. He was a pretty attractive man, but the young woman hanging from his arm suggested he was taken that night. There was also Aksel, whose hair was as long as Dacia's, _Bjørn, the redhead, Daniel, who had four fingers in his left hand instead of five, and Misha, the only Eastern man of the gang. _

"Are you alright?" another one repeated, this time in an accent that could perfectly sound native. Dacia wasn't sure who that had been.

"_Ja, hun er. Forlad"_ Arvid grumbled, apparently asking them to leave. His friends did as he wished and left them alone, which surprised her, taking into account how unsophisticated and coarse his gang had always been. "Okay, let's get some shots, then, just you and me."

After tasting that horrible drink twice, Dacia decided she wanted to have some fresh air. Partying was not only a new concept – it was also a difficult habit to cope with as a night walker. She really enjoyed music, discoteques and bars, sometimes, though, that world was simply too overwhelming for her thirst and too loud for her sensitive vampire hearing – even from the alley, she could still hear _The Safety Dance_ playing in the farthest pub.

That night she was feeling especially sick. She had definitely taken too many drugs. Standing right beside her, her human friend was cupping her feeble and sweaty face. For the first time ever, she considered calling an ambulance was not such an awful idea. But it was. She thanked her resistance. If it wasn't because of it she could have already been lying on a stretcher, surrounded by many confused doctors and geneticists. "Dacia, you need help."

"That's stupid. It's not the first time one of us becomes unwell" she hardly answered, closing her eyes and burying her head between his arms.

"Don't try to stop me. I swear I'll get mad at you if you resist" Arvid was making an enormous effort to make her stand up. He was strong, and that was definitely disconcerting as he couldn't fight her not so obvious unquestionable might. He snorted. "At least let me take you to my hous-"

"I just need someone to eat" she complained, and like the sobbing little girl she was, he stroked her hair in the most affectionate way he could and smiled at the feeling of her lips in his neck.

"And I'll gladly let you do that when you are sober."

"Have you ever longed for immortality?" she abruptly asked, slowly opening her eyes and seeing nothing but a blurred crowd in line in the entrance of the bar. "Like, don't you fear getting old and dying alone?"

"I thought you only spoke about this when you were stoned."

Dacia shrugged. Truth was she philosophized more often than everyone thought. "You haven't answered my question" she calmly replied.

"I'm not afraid of dying. I was told dying was an honour."

"Do you believe the Valkyries will take you to Valhalla and let you feast with Odin, Thor and other deities?"

"Of course not!" Arvid chuckled. "How do you know that anyway?"

"A guy I- once knew taught me that. Well, not exactly. He gave me this book and I learnt it myself."

"As I was saying, dying is part of who we are. It's the final phase. I'm currently in my _get-a-serious-girlfriend-grow-up_-_and-never-sell-your-Harley-Davidson _part, I guess marrying and having kids is the next step for me before facing death."

"Human life is so ephemeral, there's nothing nice in things that move so fast. What if there was a chance to-"

"No one can life forever, Dacia. If we could, _carpe diem_ would lose its meaning and things wouldn't be as fun as they are supposed to be. Get that idea out of your head. That stuff only happens in silly books and movies like _Teen Wolf_... whatever, I'm not really into that genre" Dacia let out a histerical laugh at his ignorance and especially his reference – she had only seen half of the movie and couldn't help but laugh every time she remembered the cheapness of it. "But it's true, though! You're scaring me. You're acting like one of those guys who jump from a roof believing they can fly like Superman."

Dacia bit her lip. There was this huge gap in her heart that she had so desperately wanted to fill she really didn't care about how she had scolded Victoria before. She was about to apologize, about to tell him she was sorry for choosing him and being so selfish, when they heard a trash bin falling to the ground like in a creepy horror movie.

"Have you heard that?" Arvid whispered, more suspicious and annoyed rather than terrified. She shook her head, slowly putting some distance between them and consequently not giving in her impulses. Blinking twice, Dacia realized she had just considered turning him under the influence of narcotics. She palmed her forehead at her imprudent thought and watched the man stand up and give her a wary look. "Stay here."

"No, wait" she babbled, swinging on her high heels when she heard a loud shriek at the end of the alley. Suddenly, she couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore and froze. If only he had known she didn't need protection, he wouldn't have acted heroically and failed in the attempt.

Sobbing, Dacia took a few steps, pushing herself into the darkness of the street and taking her hand to her frown, bothered by the streetlights. She wasn't the only one in tears. Right in front of her, a man was staring fearfully at her, his mouth stained in crimson red. He was visibly younger than she was, both physically and very likely in reality. "Please" he tried to articulate, battling his inner demons at the same time. "Please, help me find Lexi" he begged, stepping back and trying to protect himself from the menacing vampire he had just harassed, only to watch her pass out and fall to the dirty ground.

* * *

The sun leaking through the blinds was burning her retinas and making her dizzier if that was possible at all. She vaguely remembered the past few hours so she simply supposed she had had some sort of unexciting one night stand with a random man of the pub. She stood up slowly, incapable to stop the world from spinning. Unconsciously, she found her way towards the kitchen and served herself some water when someone got in, too. She choked and let the glass slip out of her hand at the image. It was this really handsome man of bright brown messy hair, piercing dun eyes and strong facial features. He had a well worked body and pale skin slightly covered by a tattoo on his right shoulder.

"How old are you?" she dared to say. "Because, you know, you've got one of those faces and- and- physique and I don't know if-"

"Seventeen" he interrupted, making her panic and cover her eyes.

"Fuck, put your shirt on RIGHT NOW!"

"Hey, relax" he said, approaching her hands up in peace.

"Did we-"

"God, no, we didn't" he guaranteed repeatedly shaking his head, his look suggesting that idea was simply inconceivable for other reasons. "You were so wasted, don't you remember?" Dacia raised her eyebrows feeling not only relieved but overwhelmed and flattered, and couldn't help but smile. "I thought you may be hungry so I-" he stuttered, handing her a blood bag and quickly trying not to focus on the effect it had on him.

"Oh, you're a vampire" Dacia said, accepting his offer and smiling quite slyly at the dead bunny his other hand was hiding behind his back. "...a vegetarian vampire, misunderstood, anxious, with morals, attractiveness and a heart. Is your name Gary Stu by any chance?"

"Of course I am a vampire, I was turned in 1864! And my name is Stefan" he frowned, his chest blowing up of pride and a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry, my instincts are still quite dozed off" she replied apologetically. "And I shouldn't have said that after stocking up on your _hunt_."

"It's okay, I owe you" Stefan said, leaning against the countertop and apprehensively glancing at her. When Dacia realized what his anguish was about, she opened her eyes wide and flashed to him, knocking him down the nearest table. She now remembered.

"You killed my human, why wouldn't you respect another vampire's property?"

"I relapsed! Yesterday- in that alley- that wasn't me. I'm not the Ripper anymore!"

"Is that how you call the darkest side of you? Even a _ripper_ knows some humans are sacred and cannot be stolen" she groaned, releasing him and clenching her fist only to strike it against a wall. Stefan coughed and watched her punch random objects and furniture violently. "Hey, stop! That won't bring the dead back."

"But it'll make me feel much better. It's either this or your face."

"Oi, don't be hard on me. Haven't you ever gone too far and slaughtered beyond limit?"

Dacia stopped and placed her forehead against the cold tiles of the wall, slowly closing her eyes and feeling her knuckles slowly heal on their own. Yes, she had. If only she had had someone who cared and scolded her for that... "I'm sorry. He just had so much potential I-"

"You wanted to turn him, right?"

"I don't know, I guess so. I know, I'm so mean."

"No, you are just tired. I understand that" Stefan said, his smooth lips breathing against her ear as he tried to comfort her by placing a hand on her back. "What's your name?"

"Dacia."

"Nice to meet you, Dacia. If it's not asking too much, I need you to help me find a friend, she is my best therapy."

* * *

**San Francisco, 1989**

Not long after Stefan left, along with Victoria, Dacia had decided to settle down in California, the birthplace of music and movie industry. Staring at the moonlight from the windowsill, she was recapping the last few decades ever since she left London behind. She was now focusing on Tallahassee, 1984, grinning as she studied the postcard in her hands again. It was a letter from New Orleans full of the Salvatore's best wishes and gratitude. He had been doing OK again and hadn't relapsed ever since Lexi took him to a Bon Jovi concert. _After that, it feels bad to disappoint her_, Stefan's elegant handwriting read.

Dacia had sent lots of postcards to Sage, the only person she had felt like writing to, but never really received one until Stefan appeared in her life... and killed the human she had chosen. Even though she had forgiven him and she had prudently listened to Victoria, she still felt like a total failure for not having any progeny.

That night was supposed to be epic, for she was turning 789 in all. According to Victoria, there was this lovely place only their kind could go to before heading to Wyoming the following afternoon. It was supposed to be a club full of lively lights, commercial music, blood supplies and hot wealthy vampires – not only old and rich but also highly respected, apparently. Victoria even believed the Originals were going to be there, though she really hoped those were just rumours. Her friend had been fairly excited about it rather than terrified. She had been told they were not only the most powerful vampires on the face of the Earth, but they were also supposed to be their royalty and being around them was thought to be an honour. Oh, yes. Lexi had also been invited and would also laugh every time she brought up the topic. Could there be something more stupid than that?

She ought to wear smart clothes without falling into boredom and out of fashion, so she put lots of hairspray and some vivid pink and lime eye shadow on, bought some clothes for the occasion and picked her favourite 15cm high heels. The only thing she feared was to get tired of her footwear and having to go back home barefoot that night. Aside from that, nothing could go bad. Fireflies and crickets would keep their garden full of magic while they were gone.

The girls lived in the city centre, so they got just in time to the club – it was a ten minute walk all through their neighbourhood and down the tram railway Stefan enjoyed very much. He had never been to San Francisco before. It was one of the few cities he still had to sightsee in the daylight.

When the peephole opened, the gorilla gave them a suspicious look and did not invited them in until they proved their nature. They had to show their vampire faces in order to get in paradise. _Transylvania_ –such a clever name for a vampire club– was breathtaking. It wasn't creepy, spooky or gothic at all. On the contrary, everything was pretty minimalist. It was as though Dacia suited the environment perfectly. The dancing floor was made of bamboo laminate flooring and the design furniture was completely white, just like the clothes she was wearing. Neon bars replaced paintings, making her shine like the North Star.

"Look, there's karaoke tonight!" Victoria screamed, secretly excited.

"Ugh, really?" Lexi complained, making Stefan smirk at her little vocal abilities.

"Somebody fancies a drink?" Dacia asked, completely ignoring their enthusiasm or apathy. Knowing them all, there were half and a half possibilities of either encouraging her to sing or telling her please not to.

"I do."

"Fine, let's go" Dacia said, grabbing Stefan's arm and losing themselves in the crowd. Five years had passed ever since she decided not to take rough drugs anymore, but a puff of smoke or some shots wouldn't do any harm. At least, not the harm other substances would do, so there was definitely no danger, especially when Stefan was watching over her and would ask something relatively soft.

"You meant alcohol, right?" he asked, realizing liquors were not the only thing they served there. Dacia gave him a motherly smile and stroked his arm, nodding at his question.

"Yes, that's what I meant. Don't worry."

"Then let's have one of these exotic new cocktails" he said, checking the main chart against the upper cupboard. "Red dragon sounds nice."


	14. Girlfriend

**New York, 1945**

Every once in a while Kol would go to his rented apartment in the Fifth Avenue and enjoy his bachelorhood with some nice women of all types of ethnic groups, sizes and ages. This usually happened every weekend when the Mikaelsons weren't having one of their most frequent family gatherings and dinners. Every night would be as the previous one, boring and banal but physically satisfying. It had all begun with the innocent intention of distracting and not thinking about a certain lady, but now it was pure inertia. He would have a good time, feed on them and they would leave before he woke up if they survived.

It was 14th of August when an unforgettable event broke his routine. He had been in a filthy mood ever since that morning Elijah told him the war was over. Time's Square had been flooded with people kissing, dancing and celebrating the end of such a dark era and, although he had a never ending list of suitors, he had forced himself to rejoice alone somewhere between the excited multitude.

A slap took him out of his misery and made him open the eyes. He had just fallen asleep in a blood bath of four naked women when Mary, the first vampire his brother Niklaus ever turned, whistled teasingly. "Wow! I didn't know you had such a _big_ friend there" she smirked, getting a growl as a response.

"What are you doing here" he spat, putting some clothes on before the Original groupie –that's how he liked to call her– would captivate him with her dirty games.

"I was looking for you all day to, you know, celebrate the victory and stuff" she explained with quite a broad Cockney accent. "Such a pity you're already done. I hope you found a pleasant entertainment on these girls" she smirked, playing with the curls of one of his victims.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you to join" Kol said, pouring some whisky to a glass full of ice as Mary's hands went all through his chest and down his stomach. "There's no possible way I could be pleased with your vulgarity" he calmly replied, taking her arm and choke holding her in a quick move.

Mary raised her eyebrows and let him threaten her with his touch. It was pleasurable to feel the warmth of his skin in her neckline, after all. "Oh, Kol! You used to be so much fun! What happened to you?" she hissed and looked up, trying to make visual contact with him in vain as he was holding her from behind.

"I got bored of being nice."

"Well, if you were nice when I met you, may God watch over all of us."

Kol snorted and, releasing her from his grip, he approached the picture window and watched the city full of life, lights and skyscrapers in a nostalgic sigh. "What are you doing here, exactly? Your presence is not welcome."

"I'm going back to Kansas tomorrow night. I was just wondering if you would keep me some company, but I guess Elijah would more gladly give me the farewell I deserve" she pouted, lounging on the same bed where Kol had woken up. _That's right. You better go to him_, Kol thought, grimacing at the always sour taste of scotch when a particular name made him turn and face the unwanted intruder. She was stroking her belly button zone, trying to attract his attention and desire quite unsuccessfully. "Is this because of Dacia? Your sister told me you kind of got a girlfriend in London."

"She wasn't my girlfriend" he groaned, taking a lungful of breath at her ignorance. "She was just a devoted ally" Mary smirked again, annoying Kol with her silence. It seemed as though she was thinking _I knew it! You are too libertine to have a girlfriend_, and that could do nothing more but enrage him for some reason. "Would you please just leave?"

Nodding, Mary brushed her fingers all through the white sheets and tasted some blood before approaching the main door. She was walking sensually with her white dress stained in red. The silky material was so fixed to her wide hips he even knew she was wearing no underwear. "If you change your mind, you know where I'm staying."

As soon as she shut the door, Kol shook his head and, taking his precious baseball bat, vented his anger on the nearest mirror. That time, unlike others, he didn't even need to focus not to give in the temptation. There was no possible way of falling so easily for a woman anymore, not since the 1940s. And that drove him crazy.

* * *

**New York, 1987**

December was a confusing month that made no sense to the Mikaelsons, at least until 1987. Early that morning, they had all received the news that Finn and Sage were leaving to Colombia in New Year. After years of coexistence, Kol had to admit he was quite sad to give up one of his brothers again, so they decided to celebrate Christmas and exchange some gifts upon their honour. They ate tons of appetizers, shellfish, monkfish and some fillet steak, trying to copy the typical Christmas dinner. By the time of dessert, he was so disgusted he couldn't even try Sage's special cheesecake, not even a slice of torrone. His stomach was a bite away of exploding.

Gathered around the chimney fire, Kol was holding up the need of throwing up. Elijah was making one of his usual and most moving speeches, but he really wasn't paying too much attention to whatever he was saying. A glass of champagne in his hand, Kol hardly drank when they all cheered _to us_. He then placed it on the nearest small table he found and groaned in displease. Luckily, there was nothing more to eat or drink that night. He wasn't even thinking about his blood lust.

Telling what they got is obviously a long story, especially when each of them had approximately five, six or seven presents to open. Kol got a new and expensive watch he wasn't going to use –he would never replace the one he bought in Moscow–, a pair of Nike shoes, a movie video for his collection, a ticket for the incoming Aerosmith concert and a Nintendo NES. Surprisingly, he knew the console was the gift he was going to enjoy the most.

They all talked for hours about trivial things such as the weather, the direction fashion and music were taking and the growth of population in the US until Sage decided to withdraw. It was five a.m. when Kol announced he was off to have some rest, too, when he found Sage's bedroom door wide open. The disorder and the empty suitcases suggested she had just started packing.

"Obviously, you don't need those" Kol greeted, pointing at the fur coats she was holding in her hands. "Not in tropical South America."

"I know, I was thinking maybe Rebekah could use them. She's finally being nicer to me" Sage smiled, hanging them back again in a huge built-in closet.

"I don't see you very excited for Colombia" Kol said, shrugging and lounging on her bed, not even bothering to take his shoes off as Rebekah would have told him to.

"I would have wanted to go back to London" Sage sighed as she folded a blouse and put it into the suitcase. The grin in her face disappeared. Mentioning London felt distant and disheartening at the same time, it was much safer not to bring up the topic. Besides, they both knew Kol wasn't much of a talker with her, he would never break the ice after such a low blow and it was okay – only between them could silence actually feel pleasant. "Kol, are you- I don't know, are you having a great time here in New York?"

"Are you suggesting me to go with you? Because if that's what you are suggesting, dear, I'm telling you I'm not going to Colombia on third wheel" he replied, taking a picture frame from the bedside table and launching it to grab it. It was a photography taken not that much time ago. Finn and Sage were both posing and hugging and shivering in a cold snowy winter afternoon.

"That wasn't what I meant" Sage chuckled, snatching the frame out of Kol's hands and putting both the picture and a random folder on top of a second bag. Unconsciously, that caught his attention and couldn't help but taking the binder full of loose papers and plastic bags to study it.

"The city that never sleeps is quite boring, actually. But I'm enjoying my family time and I don't want to change that for the time being- What's this?" he abruptly asked, a bit confused by her reaction. Kol couldn't guess whether she was embarrassed or scared. "You collect postcards? That's so dull" he laughed, shuffling them like cards when he saw Dacia's signature on the back. His expression darkened. Dacia's handwriting was something he had never seen before, but, for some reason, felt really warm and familiar.

"Kol, please, let me explain."

Clearing his throat and absorbing the situation, Kol took his index finger and shushed Sage while he read a few of the different letters from Croatia, Morocco, Hungary, Turkey and other places. "Explain what?" he replied, unexcitedly. "That you knew where Dacia was this whole time?"

"That is not exactly true" Sage promised, sitting beside him and staring at her fingers.

"I remember I asked you for her phone number in Spain and you told me you didn't have it. Was that a lie, too?"

"No, that was actually true. I didn't have it. I only knew she lived in Minorca."

"Do you realize that makes it worse? You didn't tell me that either" he grumbled, clenching his fists, standing up and walking in circles all over the room. "How did she get our address?"

"I honestly don't know. She always knows where I am, one way or another. I should have probably tracked her down, had her located, too."

"And why wouldn't you just tell me she was doing fine?"

Kol waited patiently for her to answer, but had to force her response by taking a step towards the cowardly vampire. "It was time for you to move on?" she said, biting her lip and shrugging once or twice.

"Don't bullshit me, Sage. That's a cheap excuse to keep secrets and you know it."

"Think about it, Kol. She knew I was with Finn. She could have asked about you, found a way to meet you through me. Damn, she had our address! She could have come! But she didn't. She may not be interested and I wasn't going to mess things up."

"I understand she comes first for you, Sage, but-"

"It's not just that!" she interrupted. "You were always in hopes for her to show up and I didn't want to disappoint you either."

"Was _being in hopes_ prettier than knowing the truth?"

"No, it wasn't! None of this is fine" Sage agreed, placing her hands in Kol's shoulders only to release him afterwards. Kol was in this active mode on he simply couldn't just stop moving.

"When we first met, when she first met Elijah, she was eager to leave us behind. But then she changed, you all saw her changing her mind. She couldn't just forget about it!" his tone was dangerously increasing a tone or two. All the conversation had been pretty calmed and silent, but that didn't mean he was disproportionally upset with someone he now considered part of his family and extremely sad about someone he wished she had joined them. "I shouldn't have waited that much. I should have found her earlier. All I wanted was to give her the space she wanted" he said, more to him than to anyone else in the house.

In that moment, Finn waltzed in, a cup of black tea in his hands. Noticing his presence and the revolting scent of his drink, Kol gazed significantly to Sage. "Brother, what's up?" Finn asked with a wide smile. It was a rainy day in New York and the sound of pouring rain answered instead. Taking his palm to his face, Kol frowned, shook his head and left the room. In case anyone noticed, he was keeping the postcards.

* * *

**Kansas, 1989**

_Dear Sage,_

_By the time you get this, I'll be far gone from Tallahassee and the East Coast. We met someone back in Copenhagen that required our help and flew there, didn't even have the time to sightsee. We first landed in Richmond and drove –guess where– to Mystic Falls, Virginia, only to find the person we were looking for lived in Florida. _

_We've decided to extend our visit and stay for a while in the United States. I never thought this country would actually surprise me. _

The last postcard Dacia sent five years ago was frankly revealing. The use of plural meant she wasn't alone, the last lines, she was probably moving to the United States back when she wrote it. The past sense only emphasized her intentions whereas the sudden stop sending more postcards suggested she had in fact settled down.

Two years after his controversy with Sage, Kol hadn't found her yet. He had been to the most populated cities and asked about her but failed miserably. After losing many of his compelled spies on natural deaths or confrontations while he was daggered, tracking her down properly felt like something impossible. He had been considering contacting a witch only to dismiss that idea immediately right after and drive to some point in Kansas, thinking Mary could be as helpful as easily manipulated.

"_Whatever_, Kol, like- I still think she's _totally_ gross. You've got better options around. Like- I'm _so_ sure" Rebekah complained on the other side of the line, not even trying not to use her new preppy jargon on him. Ever since she decided to spend every summer in Los Angeles, her beautiful and noble accent was mutating to this annoying Valleyspeak variety Kol couldn't stand. Although it was autumn and she was back to New York, it seemed as though her linguistic capacities were still on vacation.

"I'm just telling you I need her. She always knows what's cooking up in the oven."

"She won't give you the information you need for free, _duh!_ Like- you know Mary always asks for a price. Why don't you go to a witch? They resign themselves with much less. They are _waaay_ too pacifists to bother us."

"_OMG_, Rebekah! You're telling me I've got no choice but to work as a prostitute or find a witch?_ As if!_" Kol copied her, internally laughing at his own voice. "Could you please stop talking like that? It's annoying. I'm trying to hold a serious conversation here. I'm not even sure what I just said makes sense at all."

"What's the matter with the way I talk?"

"The matter is – what's the point on being an Original if I can't act like one?"

"_Gosh, fine!_ If you are _so_ desperate to go and meet her at least don't kill her. Elijah and I agree on this. Like- I know she's _totally_ annoying and none of us _ever_ stood her but she's still a _sweet bitch_ to us. You know, like- she's _so_ protective and always obeys... You should _defo_ be nice to her, OK?"

"I'm the nicest man on Earth. How can you even question, sister" Kol answered soundly chewing a gum. "I'll find what I need without losing my decency."

"I hope so! How's your trip going anyway?"

"_Totally _boring" Kol mocked again, rolling his eyes as he passed nonchalantly a police checkpoint on the highway and put his Ray Ban Aviator sunglasses on. "I've got a hunch, sister."

"I have it, too. I just can't wait to have some girly fun."

Kol smiled and parked his silver Chevrolet Corvette in front of an old house in the middle of nowhere. He heard some police sirens corrode in the distance and with that he climbed out of his car, slightly narrowing his eyes at the deserted lands he had just ventured into. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Believe me, me neither. Gotta hang up. My dearest brother Elijah is taking me to the cinema tonight."

"Hey! I thought I was your dearest! Which film?"

"_Dead Poets Society_."

"Ugh, sounds like a pain in the ass."

"Nominated to an Oscar. We are _totally_ going to hell for not thinking highly of it."

"Together or not at all. I love you, Bekah."

"Cut sentimentality" With the beeping sound of the phone, he threw what he called a useless brick into the co-pilot's seat and went upstairs to the sloppy wooden porch. He was about to knock when he realized that wasn't him whatsoever and decided to burst in as he smoothed his leather jacket.

Even when the door hit the wall, Mary Porter was patiently waiting for him sat on an armchair, one leg seductively placed on the other. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Kol Mikaelson?"

"Come on, I bet you know already."

"I do. I always know what's going on, even with you guys. But I want you to tell me."

"I may have considered finding someone you mentioned a few years ago."

"The Londoner, right?" Mary smirked, standing up and approaching the chimney with a glass full of Chardonnay. "Why don't you simply call her for what you want her to be? Your _girlfriend_?"

"If that will make you collaborate, fine – I'm searching for my girlfriend" Kol shrugged, somehow feeling extremely odd and out of place when he said it out loud. "Her name is Dacia Darrow. She rarely uses her surname, though."

"Ah, yes. Such an unperceived vampire."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I had never heard of her until your sister told me. Well, not really. I heard she was quite a murderer back in the Dark Ages but never really made a mental connection between that woman and this one. I should have known better, not every day you get to know someone called Dacia."

"Yes, that was probably her all the time" Kol nodded, clearing his throat and remembering when Dacia told him she had excessively massacred once – which didn't bother him at all. He like them ruthless, but still felt kind of sorry for how she repudiated herself.

"What do you want to know, exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to know where she is _right now_."

"Okay, cut the enthusiasm, kiddo" Kol arched an eyebrow at her insolence. How dared she speak like Rebekah to him? "I'm not a seer. I'm just a woman with a lot of time to spare" Mary said, glaring at him with a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. Shaking her head, she began to walk to the nearest window, trying not to get burnt by the sunlight. She was one of those vampires that had no daylight ring in her possession because she knew no witch to cast a spell over it. "What are you giving me in exchange, Kol?"

"I know you want my... _service_" Kol grimaced, not very happy with his play on words. "But I won't pay you with that, greedy Mary."

Mary's face darkened in disappointment. "I preferred the other pet name you had for me" she half snorted, half grinned.

"I remember. Bloody Mary suited you perfectly."

"Do you really expect me to help you?" she enquired, crossing her arms defiantly.

"I'm asking you politely" he chanted, tilting his head quite darkly in response.

"What if I don't? Are you compelling me?"

"Much better" Kol promised, smiling more widely as he saw her taking a step backwards. He cupped her face in his hands, making her breathe heavily against his chin.

"If you kill me" she stuttered. "You won't ever know what I know."

"Assuming you _do_ know something, that is. I was not thinking about that, though, I was thinking about torturing you."

"I know about your torture methods" she gulped, taking her hands to his and smiling apologetically. "And I don't want to try them."

"Then tell me" Kol asked, releasing her from his disturbing petting and placing his sunglasses on his head.

"Have you ever heard of Victoria Lane?"

"Victoria Lane?" he frowned. "From TV?"

"Not the soap opera, dumbass! This one's more than real!"

"Who is she?"

"She comes from a very wealthy family of settlers. She was the first woman of her lineage born in occupied Australia."

Kol remained silent a few seconds, making Mary gaze at him questioningly. Finally, when he absorbed her revelation, he simply blinked twice and stared at her, confused. "And what's epic on that?"

"Well, she's nothing royal but has this ego and makes her presence more than noticed wherever she goes."

"You mean she's such a diva."

"Exactly. She's been travelling with your friend all over Europe until they met the Ripper of Monterrey" she said, stirring nervously and stroking her own arms. "Have you heard of him?"

Kol froze. Of course he had! He had never met him personally but had heard wonderful and terrifying stories about him. Rebekah and Niklaus had met him back in the 1920s just before her sister was daggered. Apparently, this vampire was as bad as or even worse than Kol when it came to murdering, tormenting and tearing. If Kol had met him in another situation, he would have actually liked him. In fact, Rebekah had told him how flawless he was and thought he was a nice entertainment for her. However, thinking that sadist was prowling around Dacia was not reassuring at all... Then again, Kol was a sadist himself. But at least Dacia hadn't seen that part of him – yet.

"They were seen together in Copenhagen." _Yeah, I know_, Kol thought, remembering Dacia's last postcard. "And last time in _Transylvania_ club, San Francisco. She lives there. They could have met later but I don't think that happened quite often. The Ripper is usually doing his own thing."

"Have you got an address?" As Mary hesitated, Kol flashed and smashed her against the nearest and most unstable wall, making all the living room ceiling quake. Dust fell to his jacket, making him groan in displease. _"Have you got an address!?" _he repeated in a loud growl.

"I-" she choked. "I do."

"How did you get it?"

"Did my- research... Thought- Thought it could be useful."

"And indeed it is. Give it to me."

Nodding and easily submissive nevertheless, Mary wrote the address she had learnt by heart and handed it to a certain Original. As soon as he got what he wanted, his vampire facet was completely replaced by a cocky smirk.

"Always a pleasure, darling."

* * *

**San Francisco, 1989**

Kol had driven nearly twenty four hours in a row from Kansas to California to the location Mary had written on a piece of paper. He found himself lost in an estimable urbanization of sophisticated houses full of flowers and fences and Yorkshires and pools when he finally found number 40 and with that no presence inside the house.

It was a warm day despite being autumn and the sun was shining strongly. His guts told him Dacia still kept a copy of her keys inside the nearest piping and _bingo!_ There they were when Kol knelt down and tried to spot them.

Although the neighbourhood was quite posh and strange in her, for she was more of a Bohemian, even the main hall –the only room Kol had seen– felt and smelled of Dacia. The house was way smaller than her previous one, but was still big enough to be decorated with plenty of her beloved paintings... if it wasn't because they weren't any. These had been replaced by posters of different movies, short films and series. Kol smiled when he recognized all of them as some of his favourite productions, especially _Back to the Future, The Addams Family, Ghostbusters, Batman, Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark_ and _Star Trek_. Moving onto the next object hanging on the wall, Kol found a corkboard full of written quotes from _The Breakfast Club, The Outsiders, _Isabel Allende and several photographs of her trips in Europe. Her friend Victoria appeared in most of the photos with her, but he wasn't really paying attention – Kol stood there studying Dacia's faces and poses when a heartbeat made him frown.

He tried to follow it and found a woman humming and petting a furless Egyptian cat. She was holding a watering can and hadn't even heard him until the feline hissed and ran away. The gorgeous brunette, probably a housewife, gasped when she saw him and quickly grabbed a telephone seeking protection. She had dialled a short number when Kol heard _"911 what's your emergency?"_ and hung it up for her.

"Don't scream, don't run. Just answer" he compelled her, placing a finger in her rosy cheeks. The human nodded and stared at him, even bit her lip and found the kidnapping pleasant, which made Kol secretly proud. "What's your name?"

"Blanche."

"What are you doing in someone else's property?"

"I was meant to look after Lennon and the plants."

"Lennon? Is that the ugly cat?" Kol asked and the woman nodded. "Oh, right. Are you a friend, a neighbour?"

"My house is the one in front. Victoria and I talk quite a lot" she explained, unconsciously showing her arms full of pallid scars.

"Does she feed on you?"

"What? No, these are mosquito bites."

"Sorry, darling. Thought it was something else" he replied quite uninterested on her second compulsion. He needed to be brief and get straight to the point. "Do you know where the owners are?"

"Dacia turned twenty eight yesterday" she began to explain when Kol interrupted her.

"You mean it was her birthday?" He only hoped that wasn't true. She was obviously not turning 28, but that wasn't anything new. As a vampire, birthdays didn't matter to him anymore but, alas, Dacia did matter to him and he didn't want to feel more miserable for having lost nearly fifty of her birthdays.

"Yes, of course. What else would I mean?" Kol frowned and shook his head, deciding he would reward her at the end. Locating her was now more important. "Anyway, they were going to this exclusive ski resort in Wyoming to celebrate for the weekend."

"I think I know which ski station you're talking about..." he thought, massaging his jaw as he thought of that place. He then approached even more to her and smirked while stroking her neckline. "Thank you, sweetheart. But I must ask you one last thing."

"What is it?"

"I've been driving too long to get here and I'm _extremely_ hungry." Breaking her smooth skin, Kol's fangs sucked but didn't completely drain the woman. He enjoyed the metallic taste of her blood, even rolled his eyes as he tightly held her wrist. When he was done, he decided not to kill her in Dacia's house –that would be unrespectable– and compelled her again. "Cover it with bandages and tell your husband Lennon bit you."

Flashing downstairs and leaving the keys on a random decoration plate he found, Kol hurried to get his phone and called back home to New York. Elijah answered quite immediately.

"Elijah, I'm Kol. I'm in San Francisco. I found her."

"You found her?" Elijah asked sceptic. He was frankly surprised after two years of search.

"I'll tell you a riddle, brother. What is _exclusive_, has snow and is located in Wyoming?"

"The human free ski area Rebekah used to take us to?"

"Exactly. Didn't she mention once some Californian vampires ruled it?"

"Yes, those pals own half of the US bars and clubs, including one or two in that city" Even on the other side of the country, Kol could see Elijah blinking and frowning as thoughtful as always, and that made him bite his bottom lip and contain a triumphant smile.

"Well, I'm on my way. Tell Rebekah I need her to throw one of her parties tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That will be difficult."

"Not with her influence."

"Okay. I'll tell her."

"And Elijah?" Kol said as he started the car and waited to hang up. "Come you both. I'm sure Dacia will enjoy your company."

* * *

**A/N: So, how are you guys doing? I hope you enjoyed these two chapters as much as I did writing them! I really had a great time introducing some new characters into the story. I'm glad to inform you my master plan (without the **_**master**_**) will make Stebekah possible, **_**YESSS.**_

**As always, thank you all for your follows, faves and flattering reviews. Although I didn't get as many as I expected, I still found the excitement to write this. **

**I'm sorry for those who didn't want Kolacia to split apart. I just wanted to show their lives in solitary before reuniting them again in the following update. Picking up the 80s was equally pre-meditated. I thought jumping to this decade would give the story another shade. What do you think so far?**

**Victoria is my little tribute to Vicky, not only a reader but also a friend. Meet her either on tumblr (mikaelsondarling) or fanfiction (xladyinbluex) and in passing read her story **_**Through Eternity & Bloodlust!**_** She's currently working on the second part of it!**

**If you ever want to contact me, all you need to do is go to my profile and follow me on tumblr (elijahs-suit) or other social networks.**

**Some of you already know I don't like this story, my own creation. Okay, I _do_ like it but I would change half of it. I don't even want to post my new AU story cuz I'm not completely sure whether it's fine or not *sighs* **

_**OIHANA YOU'RE SUCH A PERFECTIONIST STOP IT OR I'LL UNFOLLOW YOU I SWEAR UGHHHHHHH **_

**OKAY OKAY I'LL KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT *****winks***

**Anyway, please, don't forget to review. Your words help me to keep on writing! You are the reason I'm determined to finish this! xx**


	15. Wherever I go

**A/N: Hello there! I'm sorry, my lovely readers, but I'm going to be brief 'cause I'm in a hurry. **

**I finally was able to post this chapter! A bit shorter than lately, but still in time before I move to Poland this Saturday! **

**I'd like to thank to Vicky **_**(mikaelsondarling/xLadyInBluex)**_** for always encouraging me and having faith in this story. Go on and read her sequel to **_**Through Eternity & Bloodlust!**_** It really is getting interesting! **

**I hope you guys enjoy today's update and tell me your thoughts about it in the end, okay? See you then!**

* * *

Dacia had been in no mood to party. She had met her friends at dusk and told them sniffling and stammering she was in big trouble, for she couldn't find the daylight ring Kol had given her. Victoria had suggested she may have taken it off to shower. It was true she had done it sometimes before –she was using these new bath salts lately and didn't want it to get greasy– though that time she hadn't. Not only was her precious ring missing, but also more of her expensive jewellery! Lexi had pouted and tried to comfort her, wisely telling her she ought not to bring her valuables to a ski resort next time. Easier said than done! She was sure that Trevor guy had something to do with the noticed disappearance.

Early the previous night when they arrived, this handsome man had paid her a drink or two, tried to pick up on her by being an actual gentleman. The nice chat easily moved onto a more heated one and, although she had hesitated first, she quickly fell in his trap in the end with some of his magical stroking.

She had been grizzling and stressed all night, covering her face as Victoria tried a new dress on in her room and Stefan and Lexi impatiently awaited for her in the corridor. All guests were invited to that night's party downstairs, including her. "I'm too upset to handle a bunch of knobs" Dacia had explained, throwing the invitation card to the trash and locking herself up in the mess she had for a room.

Victoria had honestly thought about keeping her some company. But as soon as she heard somewhere in the ladies' room the Originals would be around, she immediately forgot about her and tried to spot someone extraordinary in the crowd instead of comforting her friend upstairs. However, she never bumped into one of them until one o'clock, when Kol Mikaelson approached her after holding an informative conversation with her sister. When Stefan's topic came out, she didn't take the news properly and began to bitch about Dacia. She wasn't interested on having some girly time with her anymore. Not at least until she ensured nothing was going on between them.

And there they were, asking random people about the Ripper, hoping he would lead him to Dacia, who apparently hadn't showed up yet. It was getting late and he was so impatient, Kol knew she was probably not going to attend the party.

He was trying to get rid of two gorgeous but tedious vampires when Elijah elbowed him and caught his attention. Rebekah was stuck to the ground staring shamelessly at the counter. As Kol handed her sister the Blue Lagoon cocktail she had previously demanded, he placed his hand in her shoulder, preventing her from flashing to his _inamorato_. "Not that fast, sis. I recall you told me Niklaus made him forget about everything, including your passionate self of the 1920s. You don't want to give her a bad impression by desperately picking up on him, right?"

Glaring at him and swallowing at the ugly reality, Rebekah nodded and tried to calm down by showing a relax grin on her face. She hung on Elijah's hand and decided she would approach later. She didn't want to upset his brother by ruining such an important interrogation.

"Sorry, darling. Someone pushed me" Kol apologized. He had just pretended to crash into one of the Ripper's companions, the dark haired. It was obvious the other woman, Lexi, hadn't bought his lame excuse. She may have thought he was trying to flirt with her, so she simply bolted to find a better distraction. Victoria, whose glass had just slipped through her fingers and broke into a hundred of crystal pieces, winced at her loss and twirled around to meet the owner of such a brilliant accent. "Are you alright?" when Kol smirked charmingly at her, her jaw dropped and she eventually forgot how to talk. He was studying him up and down, from his Nike ankle shoes and loose dark grey trousers to his black cotton shirt.

"That hair defies _gravity!_" she screamed, even dared to touch it.

"Gel is the key" he chuckled, respectfully bowing at her and mentally laughing at Dacia's choice of friends. This feisty little thing was even more daring than she had ever been. If Dacia constantly challenged authority, Victoria was as lustful as to strip him with her piercing eyes.

"How can you be this hot?" he heard her murmur, even saw Stefan roll his eyes.

"I will make you up for the drink" Kol said, awkwardly taking a step back as she took one forwards.

Hesitantly, Victoria winked coquettish at him and looked down to his backside as Kol raised his hand and caught the bartender's attention. "Are you not going to pay for it?" she snickered, taking a sip of her refreshing new gin tonic.

"My siblings and I throw this party" he vaguely explained.

"We thought the Originals were throwing this party" the Ripper finally cut off, nodding towards him with a square smile.

"Indeed they do" Kol shrugged with humility. The whole world would have shaken their heads and laughed at his faked modesty for he was the most arrogant and vainest man on Earth, but well. "Kol Mikaelson."

Victoria gasped at the realization and didn't even bother to hide her excitement. She jumped a few times, encircled his neck and hugged him intensely. "_OMG!_ I've heard so much about you! You have no idea how much I admire you!"

Kol grimaced at her enthusiasm. Not once in his entire lifetime had he met such a thrilled woman before. She behaved as though he was some sort of celebrity women fantasized with every time they opened a magazine or watch a movie. She was certainly flattering, but annoying as well.

He cleared his throat and shoved her aside, smirking quite unfriendly. His false good boy façade usually didn't last for more than five minutes. "Hey, man" he called Stefan, carelessly grabbed his shoulders and pointed at Rebekah somewhere in the multitude. "See that blonde there?"

"Yes?" he answered and narrowed his eyes mistrustfully at him.

"Good" Kol said, forcing him to look at him in order to compel him properly. "That's my sister. The one standing beside her is my brother. You should absolutely go and meet them both, _especially_ her."

When Victoria and Kol were left alone, he looked back at the confusing lady and firmly grasped her arm. But she didn't seem to be bothered at all. Instead, she was still throwing these flirtatious smirks at him.

"Tell me, Victoria..."

"How do you know my name?" she hardly asked. She was breathing convulsively and staring at him with her dreamy ebony eyes.

"I know a lot of things" he spat, not bothering to excuse himself at all. "I'm afraid all of your friends have left you alone..." he implied, obviously trying to worm out more information about Dacia. He then got to the conclusion manipulating her was exhausting, so he ended up compelling her, too. Almost instantly, her pupils expanded and she calmed down. She now resembled a harmless little fawn. "Where is Dacia?"

"She was so upset she didn't want to come."

"That's interesting, sweetheart, but you haven't answered my question."

"She should be in her bedroom, unless she changed her mind..." she explained somewhat distracted. After a long silent gap, she then blinked and consequently broke Kol's compulsion. "Oh! I knew she would finally join! There she is! Can't you see her?"

Kol frowned as he followed her index finger. He was speechless at the view. Not far away from them, Dacia was pushing herself into the crowd, laser lights making her bluish silhouette magical. Her face was gloomy and tense, but she entirely was looking breathtaking that night. Something in her clothes and hairstyle reminded him of his graceful Madonna and that turned him on so much. Her messy blonde hair was carefully backcombed under a black headband, an eagle feather earring hanging up her earlobe. She was showing quite a big part of her creamy legs with that black and gold sequin mini dress. If back in the 1940s Kol had had to beg to see more of her, he didn't want nothing else but cover her up now.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Victoria inquired.

But Kol didn't say a word. Instead, he followed his target and found himself in the porch. She was meeting a man down in the deserted pool, and that, for some reason, drove him extremely mad.

"The bellboy gave me your message" he heard him greet her and clenched his hands on the railing.

"I would say I'm glad to see you again, Trevor, but I was taught not to tell lies" she replied quite casually and then opened a beer bottle with her bare hands.

"Why not, baby? Didn't you have fun last night?" Trevor asked, biting his lip. He playfully brought her closer by grabbing her from the waist, something only Kol should have the privilege to do. The mere thought of that guy touching her made him sick.

More disgusted than pleased, Dacia smirked and skilfully knocked him down, not even spilling a drop of her drink. That plot twist made Kol reconsider and calm down. He was now leaning on the balcony. The scene was quite amusing now that Dacia was taking control over the situation. He had never seen her so fiercely determined before. Okay, they had had their ups and downs and she did fought Klaus when he tried to tear her heart out and that time she almost died in the train, but he had never seen her being mean to anyone.

In that very moment, Elijah joined him and took place beside him. "Rebekah shooed me-" he tried to explain only to be cut off by Kol's raised hand. "What's going on?"

"Come and see, brother" he said so low only he was able to hear him from that distance. Elijah, suspicious, found himself clenching his fists when he recognized the vampire Dacia was beating. Kol wasn't up to date and didn't know most of Elijah's enemies –if he had any–, that's why he tried to stop him when he took a step forwards to face Trevor. "What are you doing?"

"That man betrayed me once, Kol. I got into huge trouble with Nik because of him and I've been eager to make him pay."

"Dacia got him first" he challenged him, his face only centimetres away from his brother's. "Now, I would really appreciate it if you simply didn't interfere. I want to witness this."

After an intense exchange of threatening looks, Elijah finally surrendered. In the meantime, Dacia calmly stood up and began to walk in circles around Trevor, not noticing she was in fact delighting an audience.

"What was that for?" Trevor coughed and took his hand to his chest.

"Oh, you already know, _baby_" she pouted and knelt down beside him, her face was dead serious right now. "I want it back."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you really think for a second I wouldn't notice? Are you really that stupid? I want my daylight ring back _right now_" she growled, grabbing his jaw and squeezing it hard, her fangs now showing. _Daylight ring? Is she talking about the daylight ring I gave her?_ Kol thought and couldn't help but cover his face, sigh heavily and try not to kill the bastard himself.

"Well, it's funny. Because I don't know what the hell you are talking about" he obviously lied, which made her chuckle cruelly.

"Oh, you don't? What about my Gucci watch, Cartier earrings and Bulgari bracelet? Don't you know what I'm talking about?" When Trevor shook his head, Dacia stared at the void pretending to be thoughtful. "Hum" she replied, standing up again only to flash to a pine, pull out a thick root and stake him in the chest, brushing his heart. "I'll tell you what is funny, you thief. Your _death_ will be funny."

And impaled as he was, Dacia started to firmly squeeze his face again. The idea of breaking his handsome jaw was appealing, but she would limit the torture to her previous move. Trevor could do nothing more but shriek in a way that made Elijah and Kol shiver. They could bet he was going blind at the pressure, even feel his frail skull slowly break in their hands.

Suddenly, someone yelled from a prudent distance and caught her attention. A woman Elijah recognized as Rose, with her short brown hair and big sky blue eyes, was holding Dacia's jewels in her hands. "Wait!" she begged, even knelt. "Please, leave him! We'll give you all back!"

Dacia took a sip of her beer and removed the root out of Trevor's chest but didn't move away. When Rose threw her belongings and she caught them in the air, she smiled content and satisfied. "What did you even want them for? You could have always compelled a human."

"You were wearing a fortune last night. It's not our fault your tastes are so expensive" Trevor grumbled, screaming in pain again as Dacia trampled on his hand and pierced it with her heel.

"We needed them to run away!" Rose cried, trying to save Trevor from further torture. "We are always on the move, constantly running out of money, and there was no silly human to take it from here!"

"You know, you are both _pathetic – _especially _you_, Trevor. Having sex with poor naïve women only to steal them next? Even prostitutes have more decency. At least they _are_paid" Dacia said, having gotten rid of her beer by throwing it to the snow. "It's not even moving to see you pray for mercy. Next time, you twats, be smarter and don't mess up with vampires older than you."

Rose nodded. Loving Trevor had always meant to protect him and his stupid habit to piss off powerful vampires. The wisest thing to do now was to shut up and don't disturb Dacia anymore. The aforementioned got tired of them already and kicked Trevor on the side so that he would roll and fall into the pool. She quietly put her jewerly on and, affectionately rubbing her knuckles and Kol's ring, she walked away upstairs and into the building again, not even noticing the sibling's presence. Touched by her brutality, Kol shook his head unbelievingly and decided to follow her. She surely didn't know the effect she had on him.

"Finish this mess" he said and with that let him and his thirst for revenge alone.

And Elijah did finish the mess. He calmly went downstairs and met Rose and Trevor only to tear his heart out and then rip off his head violently. Rose witnessed everything and tried to stop him, but she ended up semi unconscious against the same pine Dacia had used against Trevor before. It was a small world and karma did help. They had got into trouble by stealing Dacia and now they were paying for it. So many years running from him and their time had just come to an end. Well, _his_ time. Elijah did forgive Rose but told her to flee before he changed his mind.

He was wiping the blood off his hand, staring at the pool now stained in red, when she heard someone gasp. "Wow" she said, raising her hands in peace at the massacre. Elijah twirled around and found a confused Lexi rubbing her arms quite nervously. She was quite a pacifist and didn't like to be involved in any kind of bloodbaths. "Didn't you know killing guests is against the rules?"

"Forgive me" Elijah said and approached with elegance, knotting stronger his tie. He took a cheque book out of his pocket, believing she was in charge of the staff of the hotel, and threw one of his best and kindest grins. "I will make up for the inconvenience I've caused."

"That won't be necessary, handsome." Lexi laughed, enjoying his confused reaction. "I don't work here! But if you want to give me some money, I will not _not_ accept it..."

"It's nice to hear that" Elijah admitted, his smile growing wider at the tanned beauty in front of him. "If I haven't scared you, maybe I could keep you some company tonight."

"As long as you don't kill me, too, that would be great" she said. Elijah half sighed half chuckled in amusement and headed inside beside her. That night wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

_Nothing has been the same. This is so depressing. I can't even take care of myself. I always forget about feeding the cat. I wasn't even capable of turning a human! Turning into a guardian, into a maker, would have been a horrible mistake._

_At least Stefan did a good job comforting me back then. Lexi was a nice adviser tonight as well. Even _Victoria_ did something to cheer me up. She only got me some ice cream but... her intentions were also good. _

_I'm glad none of them got involved in my quarrel with Trevor. I probably won't tell them what happened. _

_I admit it. I considered it. There was a moment I was thinking about turning it off... I was so mad! They cost me thousands in total! Thousands of francs, crowns and dollars! Always trying to avoid men and for once I meet a guy I like, he ends up being a filthy thief. I was _such_ a fool! How could I believe him in the first place!?_

_I hope he regrets it. I hope he comes back _crawling_ and begging for forgiveness so that I can beat him up again. _

_What? I couldn't let that happen! I couldn't let him take the ring Kol gave me, not only because I really feel like I need it now but because I am very attached to it. It's the only thing he left me!_

Kol shook his head at her thoughts. Hearing someone scream and shout, hearing his own name in her head after all that time, had never been so painful. He had been following Dacia upstairs and was now peering through the gap in the half-open door of her room. She was so upset she wasn't even bothering to block her mind at all, not even to hold back her sobbing. After turning on the radio, a smooth tune helped Dacia breathe regularly. She began to get undressed. She first took off her heels, then brushed her hair and removed her ruined makeup and headband. She was now struggling to take off her dress, but found herself groaning as she couldn't reach the zip in her back. _I'm such a failure! Fuck! _She loudly thought, burying her head in her hands desperately.

"Need some help there?" Kol finally asked, closing the door behind him. He couldn't bear any more of her despair. When she heard his voice, Dacia reacted quite differently than he had first imagined. Instead of freezing, she sniffled and chuckled. _Seriously, brain?_ _Hallucinations? This is pathetic. Leave me alone already._

"I'm freaking real, darling" he snorted and closed his eyes for a moment, patiently waiting for her to face him. Then she remained silent, uncertain whether to look back was a good idea or not.

Kol admired the nudeness of her back. He had missed every centimetre of it, every beauty mark in her skin. And now she was there. The only woman that could possibly make him reason humanly and see the stars only with her touch. She was the one to blame for his weakness.

She finally turned and met him, her honey coloured eyes glassy and her lips pursed. She looked desolate, heartsick, and he was so useless he had completely forgotten how to condole.

They both took a few steps, hers smaller and more insecure, but finally managed to share a hug. Dacia's body melted as soon as he encircled her with his brawny arms and, for a moment, he simply stood there feeling the warmth of her body.

"Hi there" he smirked, suddenly surprised when Dacia punched him hard in the chest. "Ouch! What are you doing?"

"Where have you been, you _idiot?_ I've been waiting for you and you _never_ showed up!"

"I'm sorry?" Kol frowned, offended and definitely disconcerted. But he immediately swallowed his pride and sighed, her eyes hardly repressing tears. Was it worth it? To argue? After reconsidering it, Kol decided it wasn't. His impulses were far more important than fifty years of reproaches. "Please, don't cry. I _hate it_ when you cry."

"I'm not crying" she replied and pulled a face that made him snicker.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, sweetheart" he apologized, grabbing her hands and peppering her knuckles with repeated kisses. "Happy late birthday?"

Dacia looked down to their now intertwined fingers, still trying to absorb the whole overwhelming situation. She began to stroke his hands with his thumb and then his wrists with her palms. Every move would make her shake of excitement and fear. She had this feeling Kol could easily fade away the moment she stepped back. "How do you know-"

"I've got my sources" he mumbled seductively as he bent to brush their lips together when Victoria's appearance cut them off.

"Dacia, you are not going to believe what has just happened!"

She had just found a way to duck in, probably asking for a second key in the reception desk. The moment Victoria saw her friend wasn't alone, the moment she froze and remained puzzled in the middle of the mess. Still centimetres away from Kol's face, Dacia bit her tongue and grimaced. _Always so convenient, _she thought.

"Oh, you _gotta_ be _kidding_ me!" she yelled unbelieving and especially emphasized those words. "Why is that you always get the most good-looking men without even trying?" she asked calmly, scratching her cheek at the awkwardness of the moment. "He- he was supposed to be mine."

Kol was pretty annoyed to bump into Victoria again he didn't want anything else but to kick her out. On second thought, though, her complaint had been so comical that he couldn't help but laugh at her misfortune. "You are kind of late" he said, pulling Dacia closer as she shrugged sheepishly.

"But Dacia- He's an _Original!_" she reasoned, this time more impressed than hurt. "You always mock at them!"

"Oh, you do, naughty girl?" Kol smirked.

"Are you always this sweet or do you guys know each other?" Victoria narrowed her eyes, mistrustful. "God, you _really_ know each other, don't you? You never told me about him! _Why_ didn't you tell me about him?"

"Yes, Dacia" Kol grabbed her chin gently and tilted his head, not really interested on her explanation but on her gorgeous golden eyes. "Why didn't you tell her about me?"

"I had my reasons to be mad at you. You left for nearly fifty years!"

"You said goodbye. You were eager to get rid of all of us. You never even wrote! Or did you?" Kol questioned, raising his eyebrows at her. Of course she had though obviously not to him and that still hurt him to be honest. He was eager to listen to a reasonable explanation for it. If she had missed him so much, why hadn't she contacted him, also? "Besides, fifty years are _nothing_ for a vampire" he justified with what he believed a faultless argument.

_They are if I'm waiting here loving you, _she thought without reflection, leaving him perplexed. He suddenly felt a little dizzy. Those kind of confessions were simply too heavy to digest. He knew she had had feelings for him back in London. He himself had also felt something for her! But... Not even once they had officially spoken about it.

"What did you just say?" he finally wondered, trying to sound as natural and causal as he could.

Her face was so surreal. She didn't understand his question at first and, though when she finally did, her jaw dropped a little and her eyes grew wide. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"What? What did she say?" Victoria asked, reviving Dacia's cholera.

"Nothing!" her friend replied trying to intimidate her by showing her darkest face and sharp, cutting fangs.

"I- should probably just go." When Kol looked back to the door, Victoria was no longer there.

He didn't know why he smirked, but found her flushing quite tender. "Come on, you don't have to be embarrassed! You are not the first woman that says she loves me."

"Fuck you" she spat, giving her a _that-doesn't-help-Kol_ deadly stare.

"Yeah, I missed your tongue for that, too."

"Why couldn't you have given me some privacy?"

"You were basically shouting inside there!"

"That doesn't mean you can be nosy" she protested, twirling around her heels matter-of-factly so that her hair brushed his face like an autumn breeze. Almost automatically, Kol grabbed her wrist and kissed her firmly but also passionately and desperately. It wasn't some random lustful and obscene kiss but a needed one. Distracted, they both took some steps back towards the balcony. They even turned off the light after crashing against a wall and fell into the Jacuzzi, both of them still smartly dressed.

It was a pleasing thing to do, to kiss him in the water and feel the bubbles tickling in her nose and eyelids. Taking a lungful of breath, Kol looked slyly to Dacia, her face drowning and hair stuck to her skin.

"I saw you before, you know? You were so _sexy_ beating that guy."

"Shut up" Dacia giggled and looked away. Truth was, she had felt invincible and that was in fact kind of sexy.

"Ah, but it was true" Kol nodded, speaking against her lips and furtively introducing his tongue in her mouth. "I would have loved to kidnap you" he said, biting her lips and jaw-line. "You know a good place to get out of control, go wild like that?"

"Which place?" she asked, sitting on him and keeping their bodies so near they could easily get fixed. "Las Vegas?"

"No, not Las Vegas. Wherever I go."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so dependent on this ship I couldn't help but making Kolacia possible ASAP! I hope the rush didn't make it implausible and you liked it anyways!**

**I've got bad news though. As some of you already know, **_**Crude and Primitive**_** will be going on a semi-hiatus for the time being until I settle down in my next destination! I have grown fond of it so don't you fret! I will finish the story when I've got the time to do it. Hopefully, you don't have to wait too much to see what happens next. If only you could cheer me up and leave me as much reviews as you can, I would be very grateful. I'm even considering giving you a sneak peek whenever I get a Free WiFi zone –or as soon as I get my own internet connection– if you do it. Not trying to buy your affect or words, just encouraging people to be open to me! **

**Follow me on tumblr **_**(elijahs-suit)**_** and we'll be able to talk there, too! Xx**

**PS, I apologize for any possible grammar/spelling/vocabulary mistakes. I feel like I haven't reread this chapter enough, have I? **


End file.
